El gran viajero dimensional
by ashsharingan
Summary: esta historia esta modificada de la anterior con lo cual se explican más detalladas las cosas, pero no tendrá que ver nada esta nueva trama con la anterior porque habrá mucha más muerte y menos salvados; HOTD/DXD/NARUTO crossover, en la secuela describiré otra dimensión
1. La escapatoria en ambos casos

**Renuncia: No soy dueño de DXD, HOTD o de Naruto,**

 **NOTA: esta es una historia modificada de mi anterior historia de 'el viajero dimensional', solo que esta vez lo haré de otra manera y más explicado**

* * *

Naruto estaba harto, cansado, enfurecido, sus padres no pueden dejarlo abandonado ¿no? mentira, a los seis años de edad, Naruto se dio cuenta de que el favoritismo de sus padres hacia su hermanos, Menma y Harui, era excesivamente enorme, apenas se acordaban de él, estaba llorando por la sencilla razón de su abandono a los tres años de edad, pero ahora se había acostumbrado, ¿le gustaba? para nada, pero había aprendido a vivir con él

Pero todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin, siempre lo ha dicho para si mismo, Naruto a su edad, era un genio, podía decirte todo lo que es el chacra, como funcionan los sellos y sobre todo, tenía innumerables técnicas mortales en su arsenal, así que ¿por qué? ¿por qué no fue reconocido por sus padres? ah, ya, una estúpida profecía que decía que dos guerreros nacidos de las dos parejas más grandes shinobis, venidos de un gran mal apocalíptico serán los que salven a su mundo o lo destruyan, bah, sandeces, como sus padres y Jiraiya entendieron que el gran mal apocalíptico era el kyuubi y como Hiruzen sello el Yin en Menma y el Yang en Harui, Menma y Harui eran los posibles elegidos de la profecía, sin saberlo que la profecía se refería a posibles kages y sus padres no solo eran los dos shinobis más fuertes en las naciones elementales, también estaban los demás kages que pudieron igualar al Hokage en combate, por no decir que no solo su familia estaba implicada en la profecía, bastardos arrogantes

Os preguntaréis como Hiruzen selló el Kyuubi, bueno, fue una noche muy movida, entre que un extraño enmascarado secuestro a Kushina y le arrancó el Kyuubi de las entrañas, lo hipnotizó con su sharingan levantando sospechas de que fue una obra manipulada por el clan Uchiha, y lo utilizó para intentar destruir Konoha, todo a partir de ahí es como se conoce, Hiruzen deja inconsciente a Minato y hace el el sellado, sin embargo, incluso Naruto no lo sabe, de que el viejo Hiruzen fue chantajeado por el shinigami para que le diese el alma del joven rubio más aduto, es decir Naruto, Hiruzen se negó diciendo que solo su vida está en venta, algo que aceptó el Shinigami, pero le dijo que si Naruto muere en la otra dimensión antes de que salve este mundo entonces su alma será suya, ni siquiera Naruto conoce esto y lo que le deparará el futuro, Hiruzen murió antes de que pudiesen decir nada

Todos en la aldea ni le hacían caso y muchos civiles lo tomaban por el Kyuubi viendo que tiene bigotes en las mejillas como el Kyuubi, creyeron que el fue quien llevaba el monstruo, no le agredían con palizas porque saben que es hijo del Hokage, pero tampoco eran agradables, tratamiento psicológico traumante era el peor de los casos ya que no podían hacer nada con él, le daban miradas o cuando iba a los parques, alejarlo de sus hijos diciendo que es una mala persona, eso le llevó a ser un genio maduro y aprender a como defenderse, su sueño era poder conocer la realidad misma, porque el conocimiento es mucho poder, y Naruto era ambicioso con ese poder, respetaba si, pero eso no le impedía investigar

La gota que colmó su paciencia fue que al parecer era su séptimo cumpleaños, como siempre el fue ignorado y malmirado por los civiles, sin embargo poco le importaba eso, nadie le reconocía en la aldea y se las pasaba solo, aun tenía a su mejor amigo Sasuke, como se hicieron amigos fue una historia muy similar, Sasuke no tenía las reservas de su hermana Shiori Uchiha y le costaba mucho aprender el jutsu bola de fuego por no tenía la afinidad fuego de chacra, con lo que le llevó a ser más reservado y odiado en el clan Uchiha, llamándolo fracaso, incluida su propia familia, increíble

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fue cuando Fugaku y Minato golpeaban un vaso de cristal llamando la atención de todo el mundo "atención a todo el mundo" dijeron con una pausa para que toda la gente los mirasen "tengo el honor de informarles que mi hijo Menma será el heredero del clan Namikaze, y por supuesto candidato a Hokage, pero eso no es todo, Harui para que no se sienta excluida hemos decidido nombrarla como heredera del clan Uzumaki y portadora de las reliquias de la familia" todo el mundo aplaudió en victores y silbidos al saber que los héroes de la llamada Konoha serán los nuevos dirigentes, si se hubiesen fijado un poco más hubiesen visto que Naruto estaba llorando estoicamente por los ojos, en definitiva sus padres lo desterraron del clan y punto en boca porque ya lo han hecho en público

"Eso no es todo" dice Fugaku atrayendo de nuevo la atención "a habido problemas entre la familia Uchiha y la aldea y debo decir que como Itachi es estéril debido a su rara enfermedad que cogió en Kiri es incapaz de llevar el clan Uchiha, en teoría debería ser mi hijo Sasuke quien llevase el clan, pero como han podido observar, no tiene lo que tiene que tener para ser líder, por lo tanto, nombro a mi hija Shiori como heredera del clan" Sasuke estaba con los puños bajados y apretando tan fuerte que podía sacar sangre, mientras le dio una seña a su hermano Naruto de que se fueran de allí, porque no lo estaban aguantando, Naruto le siguió

Ya en el bosque de la muerte, el campo de entrenamiento 44, Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke, no podían aguantarlo más, Sasuke y él eran genios, Sasuke en estrategias y el combate a muy corta distancia y Naruto siendo un genio de la medicina superando a Tsunade, un genio en la física cuántica y sobre todo en la batalla, aunque no poseía el extremo ingenio de Sasuke en estrategias y reacciones rápidas, pero ambos estaban más que cualificados para ser líderes de los clanes, fueron repudiados y desterrados de todos ellos, Naruto le dijo

"Hermano, tengo un sello que nos permitirá irnos de aquí, no es un sello de hiriashin, solo que mejorado, este sello se mueve entre dimensiones, y nos puede llevar lejos de aquí, a la vida libre que siempre hemos querido" dice Naruto con la cara estoica

"Vayámonos entonces hermano, no soporto estar aquí más este lugar solo da malos recuerdos" dice Sasuke, mientras se fueron a sus casas a buscar lo poco que quedaba de ellos y volver

Ya otra ve reunidos, Naruto hizo la matriz del sello y esta desapareció dejando abierto un portal en el suelo que ellos se metieron y el portal con el sello desapareció no dejando nada visible para seguirlos la pista, solo que había chacra residual, solo que en cuestiones de tiempo, nunca volverían a saber de ellos ya que no se darían cuenta de que se fueron desde hace mucho tiempo

 **En la dimensión de DXDverse**

Habían pasado varios años desde que llegaron a la tierra, ahora Sasuke y Naruto consiguieron muchas cosas, tenían diez años y debido a los conocimientos que tenían en su cabeza fueron catalogados como genios invictos ya que en todas sus pruebas sacaban una matrícula de honor hasta llegar al tercer año de academia Kuoh, decir que los jóvenes alumnos antiguos de Kuoh se sorprendieron fue decir poco, cuando los vieron y la noticia fue dispersada de que ellos a los diez años habían sabido cosas que hasta un profesor de universidad tenía dolores de cabeza las chicas los llamaron los dioses de Kuoh por su lindura de edad, mientras que los chicos no les habían dado ningún apodo, porque no se les ocurría ninguno, era la primera vez que pasaba esto y francamente no sabían que hacer, más aun cuando los acosadores de Kuoh se intentaron meter con ellos y aun estaban en el hospital en estado de coma, con lo cual algunos de los llamados victimas de acoso se acercaron a ellos para estar en lo que llamaban su zona segura

Mientras tanto con los años Naruto observó con impresión cuando llegaron los aviones y los carros que se movían solos, junto con Sasuke se pusieron a investigar como se movían y llegaron a la conclusión de hacer un transporte público gravitatorio en donde cabrían 30 personas, y tras varios intentos lo consiguieron, pero lo guardaron en secreto, eso y junto con las armas míticas que crearon, crearon un rifle gravitatorio, un caños láser de fijación de blanco (estos cañones desintegraban a la nada en cuanto te tocaba el disparo del láser), una pistola campera que era como un rifle de francotirador, era grande puesto que la mira era bastante amplia, una ametralladora que parecía una pistola de cañón doble y un rifle de plasma incinerador, claro esta que muchas de las armas no necesitaban munición sin embargo tenían que dejar que se enfriasen por el calor de la energía, estas armas las ocultaron con el Falcon que era el tanque gravitatorio que tenían escondido pero ocultaron algunas también como quebrantadores que era un puño de energía eléctrica que podía detener trenes, mazas y espadas de energía, os preguntaréis para que necesitaban todo esto, bueno, que lo descubrieron cuando los demonios y caídos intentaron matarlos porque creían que tenían un Sacred Gear escondido, o en este caso los demonios que intentaron reclutarles a la fuerza, recibiendo una buena patada en el culo

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto se enteraron de que aquí hay más que humanos se pusieron a investigar todas las leyendas sobre la gente sobrenatural y se vieron horrorizados por lo que las razas más el humano estaban haciéndose entre si, por eso investigaron y crearon estas armas por si acaso el ser sobrenatural se daba cuenta de su presencia y tendrían que defenderse, luego conocieron a Rias y ahí desarrollaron un sensor mental puesto que la energía diablo más el chacra humano reaccionaba violentamente causándoles jaquecas que tuvieron que alejarse de ella por un tiempo, para cuando Rias les enfrentó junto con Sona Sitri ambos revelaron ser diablos poniendo a los otros dos en guardia, pero ambas partes vieron que solo se estaban defendiendo y sin el conocimiento de sus noblezas formaron una alianza, lo curioso es ese chispazo que Naruto y Rias tuvieron cuando se dieron la mano, igualmente que Sasuke y Sona, para cuando investigaron vieron que sus cuerpos habían ganado inmunidad a enfermedades, curioso

Naruto estaba actualmente en el balcón, cuando Rias y Sasuke junto con Sona estaban en clase, estaba pensando lo endiabladamente feliz que estaba, pagando una casa con su hermano gracias a manipulaciones de Genjutsu a los propietarios del distrito residencial y sobre como estaba teniéndo más éxito en su vida que cuando estaban en las naciones elementales, aunque claro le preocupaba la profecía que tenían en las naciones elementales, simplemente lo dejó pasar y seguir mirando el paisaje, no tenía que preocuparse mucho por ir a clase ya que siempre sacaba nueves y dieces algo en lo que los profesores lo marcaron como un genio

"Un centavo por tus pensamientos" dice Sona manteniendo una moneda para luego guardársela "¿Porqué no estas en clase? deberías haber ido en media hora, el profesor se va a enfadar y a mi me vas a organizar mucho papeleo"

"Oh, mira quien habla, la que siempre se salta las clases al comienzo" dice con una sonrisa Naruto

"Eso no importa, soy del consejo estudiantil Naruto y puedo saltarme las clases por mi trabajo" dice Sona estoicamente

"Pues por esa regla de tres, yo que soy un genio de solo diez años que está en la preparatoria también puedo saltarmelas" dice Naruto con una risita al final sacando una garrapata anime en la cabeza a Sona pero ella se mantuvo estoica

"Ve a clase en cuanto te encuentres bien" dice Sona sabiendo ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que se esta metiendo en pensamientos que no le llaman recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto

Pasado un tiempo, Naruto estaba pensado, ¿la familia _real_ de Konoha lo notó ya? (nótese el sarcasmo en la palabra REAL) ¿o todavía no sabían que se había ido? sea cual sea, no tenía pensamientos de regresar tan pronto, por no decir nunca, solo si ocurre algo apocalíptico (Narutito no deberías pensar en eso apocalíptico porque siempre la mente atrae lo que esta pensando, por karma),

CLANG

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y volvió la cabeza para encontrar a un hombre con alas de murciélago sacadas golpeando la verga metálica, el hombre era un diablo, pero Naruto captaba algo más... loco, hostil, sangriento, inmensa maldad hasta para un anciano de consejo diablo

"¿Quién es ese? ¿qué hace un diablo revelándose así?, ugh, vaya pinta, ¿estará dormido? no puede ser, lleva los ojos abiertos ¿qué demonios esta haciendo? eso no es un comportamiento habitual de un demonio" dice para si Naruto, cuando captó el olor de sangre y muerte que tenía ese ser, y francamente se aterró _'no puede ser, es imposible ¿pero... es posible?'_ su mente ya estaba marcando posibilidades de que sea un caminante como en las películas de terror humano, pero tachaba de imposible esa posibilidad, era imposible ¿no?

"¿Pero quien es usted? ¿que se cree que está haciendo vestido así con esas alas? deténgase ahora mismo o llamaremos a la policía" dice una profesora que salió a ver que pasaba por el ruido constante de golpeteo metálico solo para encontrarse esto, logró su cometido puesto que el hombre se detuvo apoyándose en la puerta metálica con una mirada vacía

"No se preocupe Sra. Hayashi, yo me encargo de esto" dice dirigiéndose a la puerta sin percatarse que en la estada faltaban órganos vitales como el corazón o la columna vertebral, cogió al hombre por la corbata y lo estampó contra la verga haciéndole escupir un poco de sangre diciendo "EH, TÚ" dice haciendo que él y los demás se preocupasen por la sangre escupida

"Deténgase, Teyima-sensei, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia" dice Hayashi preocupada, solo para que el hombre se moviese lentamente y de repente cogió el brazo de Teyima y le asestase un mordisco que le arrancó parte de carne importante del brazo, Teyima gritó y se desplomó en el suelo con la sangre salpicando toda verga y el suelo horrorizando a los profesores

"¡A mordido a Teyima duramente! ¡no os quedéis ahí, hay que detener la hemorragia!" grita el conserje muy preocupado, todo esto pasaba ante los ojos impresionados y saltones de Naruto, de repente Teyima se quedó inmóvil en el suelo y dejó de gritar con la boca abierta y la piel en color ceniza clara

"E-Esta m-muerto" afirmó el conserje entrando en pánico

"No-no puede ser, solo fue un mordisco" dice Hayashi entrando en estado de pánico, solo para que soltase un gemido de alivio al ver como el brazo de Teyima se movía, lo cual era muy extraño para Naruto, no había nada en el cuerpo de Teyima, se debería haber quedado muerto en su diccionario

"Teyima-koi, ¿te encuentras bien?" dice con una sonrisa, solo para que Teyima la cogiese del sostén y le asestase un mordisco en el cuello gritando a los siete vientos por el dolor del mordisco, haciendo que el profesor de gimnasia huyese en pánico y el conserje cayese de culo por el susto, de repente vinieron más seres con agujeros que no deberían estar naturalmente vivos como en el estómago, corazón, pulmones, Etc... haciendo que el conserje huyese en pánico y Naruto reaccionase y corriese a clase en pánico

PAS

Sonó salvajemente en la puerta solo para dejar ver a Naruto con la cara como si hubiese visto un fantasma "Uzumaki, no solo te saltas mis clases, si no que encima aporreas la puerta..." se calla solo para ver como Naruto caminaba con la mirada en blanco hacia Sasuke y Rias, cogiéndolos del hombro obligándolos a levantarse

"Naruto ¿que sucede?" dice Sasuke preocupado, nunca había visto así a Naruto preocupando a todos en la clase

"Sasuke, Rias, tenemos que salir de aquí" dice preocupando a Rias y Sasuke

"Naruto ¿qué pasa?" dice Rias con los brazos cruzados

"Os lo contaré por el camino, pero ahora, hay que llegar al Falcon y rápido, Sasuke ¿donde esta Sona?" dice Naruto serio

"Naruto, ¿qué sucede?" dice Rias seriamente

"Rias aquí no, Joder, vayámonos de aquí" dice cogiendo a Sauske y a Rias por los hombros y sacándolos de la clase bajo los ojos impresionados de todos que se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta ¿que sucede?

 **En el pasillo de la escuela**

Ya reagrupados con Sona, Naruto la sacó de allí con la misma fuerza que sacó a Rias y a Sasuke de clase "¿vas a decirnos que está pasando aquí?" dice Sona

"Había alguien en la puerta esta mañana, era un diablo con las alas sacadas, sin embargo, estaba caminando y estaba muerto, cuando los profesores han ido a ver que pasaba, estos habían sido asesinados a mordiscos, solo para levantarse y morder a los demás para convertirse en ellos, a sido así en cadena" dice Naruto abriendo de un golpe su taquilla

"¿Y de verdad crees eso?" dice Rias escéptica

"Lo vi" dice Naruto serio haciendo que Rias dudase en responder, pero cuando vio la taquilla

"¿Qué demonios?" dice Rias y Sona al ver las armas

"Armas, creía que las íbamos a utilizar contra demonios y sobrenaturales, por suerte las guardamos en secreto" dice Sasuke pasándolas las espadas de energía "ten Naruto, coge el puño, yo cogeré la maza" armándose con las armas y preparándolas dice "Ahora salgamos de aquí"

"Dejadme llamar antes a Akeno, tengo que reunir a mi nobleza al igual que Sona" dice Rias

"Las reglas están para romperlas ¿no?" dice Sasuke pasándola un comunicador mágico ganando una mirada de furia de Sona

Tecleando la clave, no hay señal "No" susurra Rias "¿Qué ocurre?" dice Naruto, después de una pausa Rias contesta "no hay señal, es incapaz de conectar con Akeno ¿como? la única manera de que no la encuentre es que ella no este..." poniendo nerviosos a todos los presentes cuando un sonido vino de los altavoces

"ATENCIÓN A TODA LA ESCUELA, SE ESTÁN DANDO DISTURBIOS POR TODO EL CAMPUS CIVIL Y CENTRAL, ROGAMOS POR FAVOR QUE EVACUEN LAS INSTALACIONES Y LLEGUEN LO ANTES POSIBLE A SUS CASAS YA QUE LA SITUACIÓN ES INCONTROLABLE, REPITO EVACUEN LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA MANERA MÁS RÁPIDA"

"Esto es raro ¿sin el consejo de nuestros profesores?" pregunta Sona entrando ya en pánico

"REPITO, TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DEBERÁN..."

CRASH

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sonaron en el despacho de megafonía dos ruidos parecidos a los que ocurren cuando tiras una puerta abajo con un cuerpo "No puede ser" dice Naruto después de una pausa los altavoces volvieron a ponerse en marcha

"NO NO NO, AYUDA, SOCORRO, ¿COMO SE PUEDE TENER ASÍ LOS OJOS? ¡AYÚDENME!"

Los tres no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, los gritos cuajaban la sangre de los cuatro, y no se podían mover

"NO, AUXILIO, VOY A MORIR COMIDO POR COSAS MUERTAS, SOCORRO... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Los altavoces cesaron de oírse y parecía que el tiempo se ha detenido en todas las clases y para todos, una tiza en el podio de un profesor rodó hasta el borde para luego caerse y hacerse astillas en el suelo, después

 _TODO EL INFIERNO SE DESATA_

Los alumnos empezaron a correr por sus vidas, muchos mueren, pocos salen, pero solo escasos escapan del edificio para encontrarse con esas cosas, Sona, Rias, Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a reaccionar solo para que Sasuke, y Naruto saliesen corriendo en dirección contraria a los demás

"¿No había que salir de aquí?" pregunta Rias entrando en estado de nervios

"Todo el mundo está huyendo de las clases, el edificio principal debe de estar colapsado, además de que nosotros tenemos nuestra propia salida, solo hay que llegar a la azotea" dice Sasuke confundiendo a las dos hembras

"¿A la azotea?" dice Rias

"Hagamos lo que ellos dicen, parecen estar preparados para esto" dice Sona corriendo con ellos

"Lo que digáis" dice Rias corriendo con ellos también

Llegaron a un pasillo que daba la salida a la azotea pasando por el club de ocultismo viendo que una figura tambaleaba hacia ellos, Naruto miró atrás para ver si alguien los había seguido "A-Akeno" susurra Rias en Shock con los otros teniendo caras descolocadas al verla en ese estado, Naruto volvió la cabeza para verla, Akeno estaba prácticamente como uno de ellos, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos vueltos hacia atrás, simplemente al reaccionar al sonido de la voz de Rias abrió las mandíbulas a grados no naturales

Y sin más se lanzó contra Sona con la intención de morderla "NO, NO, ATRÁS MALDITA" dice meneando la espada de un lugar a otro pero no encendiendo la batería eléctrica

"EMPALALÁ" grita Naruto sorprendiendo a Sona "¡no te contengas, hazlo!" dice para que luego Akeno agarrase la espada y empujase contra ella con la cara de muerta y soltando gemidos que no podía hacer si estuviese viva, empujando a Sona varios pasos atrás, a todos le sorprendió la fuerza de Akeno, más aun a Rias, porque cuando estaba viva no tenía esa fuerza, Rias convocó poder de la destrucción y lo echó hacia un brazo de Akeno la intención lo era matarla ni mucho menos, pero era noquearla, pasó algo que jamás se esperaron, el poder de la destrucción fue absorbido, si no que además Akeno se detuvo para luego convulsionarse hasta que unos cristales rojo sangre salieron del brazo de Akeno y ganó aun mucha más fuerza empujando a Sona a una pared y agrietándola en el proceso originando un cráter

"¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?" dice Rias al ver lo que acababa de pasar

"Hurra Rias, la has mejorado" dice sarcásticamente Naruto

"¡ESA NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN!" grita Rias mientras que Sasuke se lanzó a ayudar a Sona y por accidente activó la batería eléctrica de la espada de Sona haciendo un chispazo y expulsando hacia atrás a Akeno con algunos cristales que se desprendieron del cuerpo, cristales que Naruto cogió para su estudio, luego de que Sona mirase el arma eléctrica se armó de valor y corrió hacia Akeno empalándola en el corazón solo para que Akeno colgase en el aire

"Bien" sonríe Sasuke aunque no duró mucho, su cara cambió a una de conmoción al ver como Akeno aun se estaba moviendo y empujando a Sona atrás

"No lo entiendo, la he empalado en el corazón, más la electricidad debería haberla infartado y matarla" dice Sona

"Cl-Claro" dice Naruto haciendo que Rias le mirase "Está muerta, ESTÁ MUERTA Y AUN SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO" grita de conmoción Naruto

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH" grita Sasuke al coger la maza y aplicando electricidad en ella la hundiese en la cabeza de Akeno reventándole los sesos y desperdiciarlos por el suelo y la pared, Akeno entonces cayó al suelo y se quedó inerte Naruto la pateó un par de veces levemente para asegurarse de que está bien muerta

"¿Estáis todos bien?" dice Sasuke y Sona asiente, Naruto también, pero Rias quedó congelada en estado de shock

"Akeno..." susurra Rias solo para caer de rodillas en estado de shock y unas lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, no pudo decir a Sasuke que parase por la simple razón de que estaba en conmoción pura y dura al ver a Akeno en ese estado, Naruto miró por el balcón y sus ojos se abrieron con horror, casi todos los estudiantes estaban transformados exceptos unos pocos que intentaban correr a la salida, otros se suicidaban para no ser comidos tirándose desde las ventanas, y otros se suicidaban porque no creían lo que estaba pasando y lo catalogaban como un sueño, Naruto abrazó a Rias sabiendo que ella estaba en estado de shock por la muerte de su amiga de la infancia

"Hay que alcanzar la azotea y rápido, tenemos el Falcon ahí, además nos dará una visión de lo que está pasando, dudo mucho que esto sea solo un accidente escolar" dice Sasuke y Naruto agarró a Rias para correr a la azotea, la pelirroja aun estaba conmocionada por lo que estaba pasando

Cuando llegaron a la azotea, por suerte Rias se le había ido ese estado de conmoción suficiente para moverse, no le libraba de la tristeza al ver a su mejor amiga con su cerebro manchando las paredes y el suelo además del ataque de pánico que tenía, cuando vieron la situación en la azotea de la academia los cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron con impresión

Toda la ciudad estaba en llamas

"P-Pero ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AHÍ FUERA?" grita Sasuke

"Cuando hemos venido esta mañana todo era normal" dice Sona impresionada

"Fijaos" dice Naruto solo para señalar como unos caminantes en uniforme de gimnasia mordían a otra chica que estaba pidiendo ayuda "podíamos manejar el Falcon por ahí, pero las cosas son peores y dentro no deben de ir mucho mejor, parece completamente una película de terror, aunque esto esté pasando de verdad, son los caminantes, ellos te infectan con una clase de enfermedad, comen gente y todo aquel que muerden se transforma en uno de esos caminantes"

"¿Caminantes?" dice Sona

"Estamos siendo atacados por muertos vivientes, Sona, comen gente, y todo aquel al que muerden se transforma en uno de ellos, parece un videojuego, pero esto no es una película o un juego, esto esta pasando de verdad, por eso me he referido a ellos como los caminantes" dice Naruto luego oyeron unas aspas de helicópteros que pasaron por encima de la academia haciendo un viento muy fuerte empujando a Rias

"Rias" dice Naruto cogiendo a la chica y abrazándola contra su cuerpo cuando pasaron unos helicópteros por encima de ellos

"Boulears" dice con impresión Sasuke

"¿Los americanos?" dice Sona

"No, son de los nuestros, pero es muy raro verles por acá, no hay ninguna base por aquí cerca" dice Sasuke y Rias se puso a intentar llamarles

"Ni lo intentes" dice Naruto frenándola en su intento "son Boulears privados del gobierno en el ejercito secreto, estarán de misión secreta o algo así, no hubiesen bajado aquí de no ser por una muy buena razón, no tienen tiempo para salvarnos, no van a mover un dedo por nuestra seguridad"

CLANG

Una puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un grupo de esos caminantes "¿entonces ahora que hacemos?" pregunta Sona y Sasuke señaló el observatorio

"Nuestro vehículo está ahí, hay que llegar al observatorio, una vez allí montaros todos en el Falcon, Naruto, pilotas tu, yo subiré a las armas pesadas, Rias, Sona vosotros poneros en las ametralladoras ligeras y en el cañón artillero prismático, dicho esto nos vamos de aquí, bajaremos primero con el Falcon al patio de autobuses por si acaso hay alguien vivo e intenta huir, si no hay nadie, nos vamos" dice Sasuke obteniendo un asentimiento de Naruto "¿listos?" dice Naruto mientras veía como los caminantes se colocaban delante suya "¡corred!" grita Naruto mientras corrían al Falcon

Llegaron a las escaleras atizando a todo al que se podía delante suya con la maza, puño y espadas dicho allí no vieron nada, mientras que Naruto pulso un botón de un mando y una gigantesca nave se iluminó ante sus ojos impresionando a Rias y a Sona

"¿Cómo...?" intentó decir Sona solo para ser cortado por Sasuke

"Ahora no es el momento, subid" dice Sasuke al ver como los caminantes subían las escaleras a cuatro patas, Sasuke se montó el último y cerró la compuerta antes de que el caminante pudiese meterse "¡NARUTO, NOS VAMOS!" dicho esto Naruto se sentó en la cabina del piloto y puso sus manos sobre la esfera volante que tenía el Falcon dicho esto el Falcon comenzó a subir y avanzar hasta Naruto instaló el camnado de hacia el patio delantero de la escuela dicho ahí se detuvo al oír voces

"Esperad, por favor" dice una voz de una chica seguido de otras tres, dicha chica tenía el cabello largo castaño cubriéndole un ojo con ojos ámbar, mientras que las chicas que la seguían eran una de pelo rosa y la otra con el pelo castaño más oscuro que el chico, Sasuke abrió la compuerta y les dio señales de que avanzasen rápido puesto que les seguían una horda de esos caminantes, para su impresión los caminantes que se pusieron delante suya iban siendo diezmados por el balanceo de la espada de la chica de cabello castaño claro mientras avanzaban

"Joder, que fuerza tiene la tía" susurra Naruto mientras veía con una cámara lo que pasaba en el exterior

"¿Quiénes son?" dice Sasuke

"Ese estilo de cabello es inconfundible, es Lisara hyoudou, una campeona de Kendo internacional inigualable ni siquiera Murayama Haroki o Katase Inoue podían igualarla" dice Sona ajustándose las gafas, desgraciadamente también había caminantes que les impedían entrar, con lo cual Sasuke cogió la pistola Stalker y eliminó de forma silenciosa a los tres caminantes que habían en la compuerta del Falcon, dicho y hecho esto, las chicas entraron y antes de que un caminante pudiese entrar Sasuke cerró la puerta manualmente

"NARUTO, ¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ!" comandó Sasuke y Naruto no perdió el tiempo, puso en marcha el sistema anti gravedad y empezó a avanzar a gran velocidad

"Ya, no son humanos" dice Naruto tragándose el horror "ya no" dice tristemente, para acelerar y llevarse a tantos por el medio y arrollar la puerta de la entrada para subir a los cielos

 **En el Falcon**

Ya en los cielos, Naruto tuvo que subir a la capa de Ozono, para que el sistema no se recaliente y se apague, por lo menos allí estarán fríos, suspiró también, miró por las cámaras de la ciudad y la gente perdió la cabeza por el miedo y se pusieron a matar a muertos tanto como a vivos sospechosos, era la pura anarquía, Naruto la apagó con una mueca de horror

"¿Estáis todos bien?" pregunta Naruto desde la cabina del piloto, pero no recibió respuesta "¿Va todo bien?" vuelve a preguntar Naruto

Rias colapsó y se desmayó al ver todo lo que sucedía en su territorio, Sona solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba paralizada, Lisara se quedó mirando todo con asombro, tanto que no oía a Naruto preguntar como estaban, junto con sus dos amigas, Sasuke estaba preguntándose lo que habría pasado para desatar este apocalipsis

"Vale, obviamente no" dice Naruto, conectó los puertos inalámbricos a las cámaras de la ciudad de esa manera podía ver los que otros podían a través de las cámaras, solo rezando para que todos estuvieran bien

Sin más se puso a investigar la causa de esos cristales con un microscopio que allí tenía, descubrió una horrible verdad, el virus estaba cristalizado y había sido provocado, ¿por quién? no lo sabía, pero fue a comunicar esto a los demás, también descubrió que el virus estaba en el aire y era mucho más agresivo y activo a los demonios que a cualquier otra raza, es por eso que se infectaban solo por el aire o el espacio, eso dio miedo a Naruto, los demonios, todos ellos, se estaban convirtiendo en esas cosas y daba igual donde estaban que tarde o temprano acabarán convertidos en ellos, al parecer Rias y Sona no se infectaron por esa inmunidad a venenos y enfermedades

Esperaría un momento para decírselo a todos, y para entonces esperaría que pudiesen aceptar Sona y Rias, que todos los demonios morirían tarde o temprano y se convertirían en esas cosas, junto con sus seres queridos, solo espero que no entren es histeria, planteaba esto otra pregunta

¿quién lo hizo, o dispersó el virus en el aire y el espacio?

Una pregunta larga para algo que no tenía respuestas, por el momento

* * *

 **Y aquí lo dejo, esta es una versión más avanzada y mejorada de mi antigua historia, quise hacer otra versión por que no sabía como manejar la anterior y explicarla sin muchos huecos, así que decidí quitar la antigua y poner esta nueva, haber que os parece, y sobre los insultos sobre matar a toda la raza demoníaca, debo decir que no están todos muertos incluyendo las paridades de Sona y Rias, si no que se salvaron y ya explicaré como, según pase esta historia, si es cierto que he matado a Akeno, pero no todos están muertos, solo esperad**

 **No voy a dar Spoilers, porque los odio, así de simple, si no os gusta no la leáis, pero no insultéis**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


	2. Reflexiones futuras

**WTF... pensé que la versión nueva causaría mucho revuelo, pero no tanto, en si me alegro bastante, sin más os dejo la continuación**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Z-day (noche)**

Habían pasado unas horas y ya estaba atardeciendo, Naruto temía que se hiciese de noche por la sencilla razón de que nadie puede escucharlos acercarse por la noche y desgraciadamente no podían ver en la oscuridad sin gafas de rayos X, Naruto además no podía bajar en la noche a tierra, por el ambiente totalmente seco en Japón de verano, recalentaría mucho las baterías del Falcon y no podrían moverse, claramente, no pueden moverse por la noche en las calles o el índice de porcentaje en la noche de supervivencia, por asaltantes o por los caminantes, se reduciría al 5%, y obviamente no iba a abandonar al Falcon, Naruto cerró las cámaras conectadas inhalámbricamente al falcón para que recupere batería, solo funcionando el sistema anti-gravedad no consumiría nada de batería y podía recargarse,

Tenían que salir de aquí, eso seguro, descubrió que este mundo moribundo morirá tarde o temprano, habría dos teorías a esto y una tercera que se dé, pero no sabría si iba a aparecer, tendría que coger más muestras de esas criaturas no-muertas:

Teoría número 1 (la optimista): se encuentra la cura para esta enfermedad, ya sea por milagro o por otras circunstancias y razones y logran diezmar todo el virus cristalizado y se rescata parte o todo el planeta de esta invasión totalmente sub-realista debido a que como se ha creado la enfermedad, era la misma razón para hacerla desaparecer, el porcentaje de que esto ocurra sería más bajo que el 5% pero más alto que el 2%, teniendo en cuenta como se adapta el humano

Teoría número 2 (la pesimista): no se encuentra cura a esta enfermedad, el planeta muere más rápido, los supervivientes corren de un lado para otro y nadie confía en nadie ni siquiera entre familias, el planeta entra en una fase de anarquía inmensa que diezma todos los continentes, y de los supervivientes, todos serían humanos por su capacidad de adaptación a la no guerra, todas las razas sobrenaturales mueren por como avanza el virus en el ambiente y espacio, el porcentaje de éxito en esta teoría sin la tercera era descomunal del 95% o 99%, dejando un porcentaje muy escaso a la teoría 1

Luego está la tercera y la que más temía Naruto, por como le salieron los cristales en el brazo de la chica llamada Akeno que enfrentaron, teniendo en cuenta que el virus tomo la energía y mutó, había esta teoría y la más horrorosa de todas:

Teoría número 3 (la horrorosa): el virus no solo infecta, sino que evoluciona y muta el host (cuerpo) donde este, supuestamente esta evolución destruiría todo el ADN orgánico que estaba en su interior, _supuestamente,_ pero al ver como Akeno reaccionó al poder demoníaco de Rias, Naruto teorizó que habían varias fases de evolución infecciosa, tendría que tomar muestras de las criaturas que aun estuviesen medio-vivas y ver como reaccionaba el virus ante otro tipo de energía, pero creía que fuese igual, todas las energías vienen de un mismo sitio, la razón mental viva, y si el virús se alimentaba desde allí, entonces por energía, estaban todos condenados, si el virus evolucionaba, también podría afectar a la fauna e incluso a flora, volviéndose en criaturas que solo salen en las pesadillas de los dioses primordiales y de todo vivo, el porcentaje no es seguro puesto que no sabían si se iba a dar o no, pero si se daba, era la única teoría con el porcentaje de 100% de que iba a pasar

Ahora bien, incluso con la teoría optimista, el mundo estaba muerto de una manera u de otra, las consecuencias a estas teorías eran las siguientes

Tomemos la teoría optimista: aunque los humanos o las razas sobrenaturales encuentren un remedio para esto, la cantidad de gente que había muerto, tarde o temprano todas las razas morirán, aunque se reproduzcan como conejos, el ser humano en tan pocos números no sirve de nada y quedará colapsado, y encima expuesto a otras enfermedades como cáncer o peste negra que asoló la edad media por la cantidad de polución, descomponedores naturales como ratas o bacterias, e incluso higiene, muchos bebés morirían y con el peligro de las razas sobrenaturales por el antiguo odio, extinguirían la humanidad finalmente, ellos también se extinguirían por su propia cultura de oscuridad, sin humanos que equilibren la luz y la oscuridad de las razas existentes, habría demasiada inestabilidad entre ellas y se matarían por esa inestabilidad, más el aire contaminado donde muchas especies lo necesitaban, los convertiría en esas cosas y de nuevo volvería a darse el problema, esta vez sin solución alguna, puesto que las razas sobrenaturales, utilizan mucho la energía y todos se infectarían sin dar tiempo a reaccionar adecuadamente, por 20 años

Tomemos la teoría pesimista: todas las razas sobrenaturales están muertas por este extraño fenómeno, los humanos supervivientes se vuelven completamente locos, no llegando a confiar ni en su propia familia, buscando solo la supervivencia los núcleos de humanos que serían pocos, luchan contra las hordas de no-muertos mientras luchan también entre ellos, muriendo todos al final y dejando al planeta totalmente desierto, debido a que el virus no evoluciona, el planeta pasaría a ser un desierto descomunal, puesto que no habría nada que hiciese crecer las plantas con las esporas de este virus diezmando todas las semillas en el aire, todo el planeta muere sin animales que devoren esas plantes y carnívoros que se coman a esos animales, no está nada vivo en el planeta por 10 años

Tomemos la teoría horrorosa: si se da esta teoría que no estaba seguro, todo el virus muta, entonces la vida en el planeta solo acabará en 5 años, con criaturas deshaciéndose en polvo de este extraño cristal y fundiéndose en la nada completamente dejando el planeta como un vertedero biotóxico, ¿el virus también muere?, ¿volvería la vida? ¿todo volvería a ser como antes? eran las preguntas de la teoría si pasaban estos 5 años, pero para ser realistas, todas las respuestas son... no, si el virus muere, incluso con eso, el planeta debido a toda la polución y contaminación biológica se convierte en lo dicho antes, un vertedero biotóxico de muerte y no crece nada de vida, incluso si creciese sería una anomalía completa natural, las criaturas que saldrían serían inciertas completamente, y así rezaba, que estas criaturas no saliesen del planeta o del universo incluso si crecían

Naruto teorizaba en su cabeza, había una teoría salvadora que muy probablemente se daría y es que si el virus va por el espacio, debido a los lejos que esta otro tipo de vida, incluso si la teoría alien es cierta, el virus moriría y desaparecería antes de llegar a ellos, por lo cual solo esta galaxia, quedaría infectada

Teoría número 4 (la milagrosa) y sus consecuencias: si el virus muere y el sol explota por agotamiento de hidrógeno o por otra razón de que el planeta por ser un vertedero se deshaga en el espacio en 10 años aproximadamente y el virus muera incluso antes de alcanzar algo con lo que alimentarse, el problema se extinguiría para siempre, pero desgraciadamente, no volvería a surgir vida en la galaxia, por la contaminación de las estrellas por este fenómeno y debido a que no hay otro planeta para seguir la vida se extinguiría en toda la galaxia

Naruto puso una muca de asco completo, quien quiera que hiciese esto, a logrado su cometido, exterminar toda la vida en este plano o galaxia, debido a que las dimensiones no creadas están muy lejos más incluso que los universos, el virus no llegaría a infectar ninguna de ellas

Naruto también expulsó aire con asco fuertemente, Sasuke y el vinieron aquí por razones para escapar de sus familias mal-tratantes, sin embargo parece que el destino y el Karma no quería que ellos viviesen en paz por extraño azar que no recuerdan haber hecho, habían otras dimensiones, pero la suya era la más cercana y el Falcon agotaría su batería completamente en el vacío si fuesen a otra más lejana, parece que alguien quiere que no salgan de su dimensión hasta que estén con sus familias y sigan mal-tratándolos, que asco de vida en el sentido más puro y correcto de la expresión

"Naruto, hermano" la voz de Sasuke le quitó de sus pensamientos "¿qué vamos a hacer? sabemos perfectamente lo que vas a decir con las teorías, no te olvides que soy psíquico, bueno, somos tu y yo"

"De momento Sasuke intentemos, ver quien está vivo y quien no de todos nuestros seres queridos, algo me dice que algunos aun siguen vivos incluso en estas circunstancias" dice Naruto, mientras que Rias tomo la palabra

"Bajemos ahora mismo al inframundo, aun puede haber gente viva, debemos de sacarlos de allí, a nuestras familias" dice Rias asustada

"No voy a hacer eso Rias, principalmente porque a esta hora es mortal ir a abajo y luego navegar por el cielo en completa oscuridad sin algo que nos guíe, no puedo frenar en el aire, la fuerza de rozamiento que te detiene para que frenes como un coche no es la misma que en el aire, es despreciable, y sin luz no soy capaz de ver" dice Naruto

"Pero..." no pudo seguir porque sus lágrimas bajaban al poder ver a su familia, hasta que Sona recordó algo

"Naruto, puedes conectar con las cámaras de la ciudad o lanzar una fibra inhalámbrica para ver las cosas, ¿puedes lanzar la fibra para ver en que situación esta el inframundo?" dice Sona

"Puedo hacerlo" dice iluminando la cara a las dos chicas "pero ¿de verdad queréis? lo que vais a ver no va a ser agradable, y no os hagáis ilusiones si vuestras familias no están vivas"

"Son los Maos, Naruto, nuestros hermanos son los líderes de la fracción diablo, por supesto que estarán vivos con nuestras familias" dice Rias y Sona asintió

"Niñas ilusas" dice Sasuke desde la cabina del artillero pesado llamando su atención "que os hace pensar que ellos están a salvo cuando todos los diablos se están infectando con esta enfermedad por el aire, ¿que os hace pensar que estarán a salvo incluso en el cielo, o que el ejercito, no esté pasando las mismas situaciones en este momento?" dice Sasuke haciendo llorar a Rias por la cruel verdad y poniendo a Sona en un estado de lágrimas normalmente estoica

 _"¿Diablos?"_ piensa Lisara cuando oyó la conversación con sus dos amigas, teniendo pensamientos similares _"los diablos no existen, solo son leyendas, pero de nuevo, todo esto parece una leyenda"_ luego, Lisara recordó a esa mujer en la mañana con las alas de murciélago sacadas que iba dándose golpes en la pared y todos viéndola como un bicho raro incluyendo sus amigas, después se percataron _"esa cosa ni siquiera era una humana desde el principio, era una diablo infectada, ahora lo se, es muy costoso creer que todas esas criaturas en leyendas eran ciertas cuando nunca hemos visto nada, pero ellos tienen la capacidad de alterar nuestros recuerdos, malditos, pero, por una parte, debían hacerlo para sobrevivir, el humano es la especie más débil y dominante en el planeta, pudo haber destruido mucho en el proceso con muchas fracciones y declarado la guerra a un conflicto eterno"_ mientras tanto los otros siguieron hablando

"¿Se sabe siquiera como funciona este virus?" pregunta Sona

"He sacado algunas teorías al respecto por lo visto en las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, al parecer esos bichos, se guían por el sonido y no ven nada, mucho me temo que todo su cuerpo esta muerto incluido sus sensores corporales de dolor, orientación y razón, todo debe de estar muerto incluso el ojo ya que no ven nada, esta muerto al igual que el cerebro, la única parte viva son las esporas del virus que habitan en la saliva y el oído, esos parecen ser las únicas partes vivas del cuerpo, lo cual es completamente ilógico, porque incluso con el cuerpo putrefacto que tiene, no debería de moverse, infierno, no debería incluso de gemir teniendo el pulmón muerto incluso el diafragma que nos permite absorber aire, todo esto es un misterio" dice Naruto

"¿Esto no parece más a la peste negra del siglo XV o la gripe española de 1918?" dice Lisara

"Ambos no afectan a diablos, esto parece más a las lecturas que encontré en un planeta desierto vecino al otro lado de la galaxia, su nombre era Azeroth, y era un planeta habitado por demonios solamente, al parecer una pandemia denominada 'dead red, o, muerte roja' acabó con todos ellos, los 100 billones de demonios que tenía ese planeta, para otras razas son inmunes a la cepa de aire o espacio ya que la muerte roja va por el espacio y solo infecta a demonios, por suerte murió mucho antes de que alcanzase este planeta, pero esa pandemia solo duró un año

"¿Y-Y-Y cómo se curó?" dice Rias no encontrando su voz en la confianza

"Ni idea, los escritos de ese planeta dicen que todos los demonios que acabaron infectados murieron y por desgracia acabaron infectados todo el planeta, no solo eso, pero al parecer si tocabas al infectado siendo la raza que seas, acababas contrayendo una reacción corporal fuerte por parte del virus que podía llegar hasta matarte" dice Naruto

"En este caso la enfermedad es muy parecida, absorbe poder demoníaco o energías suyas e infecta solo a los demonios por parte del aire o espacio, mientras que los mata, el virus toma posesión del host (cuerpo) muerto y se reproduce infectando al sano de otras razas, ya sea demonio o cual sea" dice Sasuke

"¿Crees que eso tiene relación?" pregunta Murayama

"Para nada, en los cristales que observé que le salieron a Akeno en el brazo cuando Rias le pegó con el poder de la destrucción, este virus actúa parecido, pero en composición no tiene nada que ver, sin una fuente de alimento cercana, el virus acabará por diezmar solo este planeta y morirá antes de que se esparza por el espacio, en composición, el virus de la muerte roja es redondo, no romboide como esta cepa, he visto como actúa con la sangre sana de otras razas y otra de un demonio, la cepa va más rápida en el tejido y energías orgánicas demoníacas que cualquiera de otras razas, lo que si he adivinado, es que quien lleva energía sacra, es invulnerable a este virus, como los ángeles, pero incluso cuando son mordidos, se transformarán, ya que las esporas entraron en el tejido orgánico, lo mismo le pasará a Sona y Rias si son mordidas así" comenta Naruto

"Si dices que este virus solo afecta a genomas demoníacos por aire o espacio, ¿como es posible que Rias-san y Sona-san estuvieran vivas, si son como otros demonios cualquiera? sin querer ofender, porque a lo mejor sois de alta cuna" dice Lisara

"No tomado nada de ofensa" dicen en sincronía Rias y Sona, dando a entender que no les importaba mucho en este momento debido a que ya sabían el porque estaban vivas, tenían otros planes a los que pensar, como por ejemplo en como salir de esta

"Eso es porque nuestras energías entraron en contacto con las energías de Rias y Sona respectivamente, al haber hecho eso, nuestras energías se fortalecieron y en el caso de Rias y Sona se les puso una capa de chacra armónico sobre sus vías de energía, siendo así inmunes a la enfermedad" dice Naruto impresionando a las chicas "fue involuntario, yo ni siquiera se que pasó hasta que lo descubrí entonces"

"Dudo que esta nave tenga habitaciones, ¿donde dormiremos?" dice Rias

"Oh, te equivocas, hice el Falcon a medida que se puede dormir en él, ¿qué te piensas, las dimensiones son mucho más lejanas de lo que esperas, duran incluso semanas ir de una a otra, por lo que le instalé habitaciones y una sala de entrenamiento, por lo menos allí podemos entrenar nuestras habilidades si pasamos de una dimensión a otra" dice Naruto impresionando tanto a Rias como a Sona

"Vamos a ver, ¡¿me estás diciendo que esta nave de media estatura tiene una sala de entrenamiento y habitaciones, pues donde están?! porque yo no veo ninguna" dice Sona alterada, en si tenía razón, el Falcon no era muy grande y costaba mucho creer que había habitaciones y una sala de entrenamiento más una sala principal de armería y asientos

"Relájate Sona, son sellos de almacenamiento tu pones tu energía en ellos y te succionaran a una dimensión de bolsillo espacial que hagan tener tu propia habitación, con la sala de entrenamiento es mucho más grande e infinita, robé el poder del infinito que necesitaba para crear el sello de una organización llamada Brigada Khaos, creo que ellos se lo robaron a una niña llamada Ophis, bueno, eso no me importa" dice Naruto viendo a Sona ajustar sus gafas porque se cayeron

"Bueno, yo si que puedo decir que ya he visto de todo" dice Sona

"Sona ¿estás bien?" dice Sasuke

"ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEO A UN SIMPLE PAR DE MOCOSOS HACER TODO ESTO Y QUE OCURRA UN APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE ASÍ DE LA NADA, POR NO HABLAR QUE UN SIMPLE PAR DE NIÑOS ES MÁS FUERTE QUE NOSOTROS POR SUS ESTÚPIDAS ESCRITURAS RARAS Y PODERES RAROS, ME PREGUNTAS ENCIMA SI ESTOY BIEN, PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE NO, NO LO ESTOY, TENGO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA DEL TAMAÑO DEL MONTE EVEREST" grita Sona mientras que Rias seguía congelada en Shock por lo dicho por Sona y por Naruto

"Eh, escucha aquí, Naruto es el que fabricó la mayor parte del Falcon, yo solo ayude con el método de defensa interna y externa, nada más, ni siquiera sé como pilotar este trasto" dice Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

"Oye, el Falcon no es un trasto" dice Naruto recriminándole

"¡Esto es el colmo!" dice Sona más alterada por lo dicho

"¿Me puedes enseñar como activar el sello?" dice Lisara intentando cambiar de tema porque parecía que Sona iba a matar a Sasuke y Naruto

"Simple, pones tu propia energía en el sello con la mano y este se activará" instruye rápidamente con la voz, antes de que se diese un golpe en la cara con la mano al recordar una cosa

"¿Qué?" pregunta Lisara no entendiendo nada

"Tu pon la mano en el sello" dice Naruto y Lisara le hizo caso "Ahora piensa en el sello y deja que te succione" Lisara cerró los ojos y para la impresión de todos, Lisara desapareció en humo "Y ya estaría"

Lisara abrió los ojos y vio una habitación de camarote como los barcos "Wow" lo único que pudo decir antes que se tumbara en la cama y el sueño la alcanzase, estaba hecha polvo, necesitaba descansar

En la otra sala vieron con impresión el sello que se cerró para permitir abrirlo desde dentro, en otras palabras, una vez ocupada la habitación no había sello que les permitiese pasar, cada una se fue a una habitación privada

"Día malo ¿eh?" pregunta Sasuke

"Joder, y eso que vinimos aquí para paz y tranquilidad y ocurre todo este embrollo" dice tristemente Naruto antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación en la cabina del piloto con Sasuke siguiéndole

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, lo sé, la simpleza de que hago esto es solo por una simple cosa, explicaros como va el virus y como se desarrollará la trama de la historia, en el anime Highschool Of The Dead (HOTD), los personajes saldrán en el próximo capítulo y de como los malos irán saliendo poco a poco, bueno no doy Spoilers, que ya dije que los odio**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


	3. El horror desatado

**Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Z-day +1 (día)**

Naruto despertó al amanecer y vio a los chicos ya en la sala de la cocina de azafatería, puso esa sala por si acaso necesitaban coger provisiones y cosas para el trasbordo entre dimensiones, que curioso que se le ocurrió a Sasuke, el sellado por el cual vinieron aquí ya no lo podían hacer, respectivamente porque el aire está contaminado y no querían sumergir su mundo en un apocalipsis zombie, al menos que no pase otra vez, divagando en su cabeza se puso a observar como estaba el ambiente en Japón y en el mundo entero desde la cabina principal

Sasuke había ido a beber una lata de cola para espabilarse cuando llegó, Rias y Sona estaban duchándose en su cuarto, ya se habían arreglado y vinieron a la cabina principal, Lisara, Marayama y Katase vinieron las últimas después de interesarse en ver lo que narices pasaba, a ver si lo informan por las noticias

"Naruto, pon el canal 9 creo que en la zona de Tokonosu aun no se a revelado este... como decirlo 'accidente' o 'apocalipsis', como queráis llamarlo" dice Sasuke y Naruto cambió de canal para ver las noticias

"El número de muertos, en las cercanías de Tokonosu, ya alcanza el número 10.000, las autoridades dicen que este extraño fenómeno..."

"¿Número 10.000? joder va a ser más difícil de lo que creía" dice Katase

"¿Qué te esperas? en el mundo entero habitan más de 9.000 millones de humanos, solamente el humano, por no hablar de las demás razas sobrenaturales y sus ramas entre las fracciones de esta, pero el número está por encima de 2.000 millones ¿tu te imaginas enfrentarte a todos ellos?" dice Sona

"Estoy de acuerdo con Sona, tal cantidad sin tener ninguno de nuestros poderes o energías, es suicida de un modo o de otro, no podemos esperar enfrentarnos a tantos de ellos y salir victoriosos, porque incluso si no necesitamos munición en las armas de largo alcance en la mayoría, tienden a recalentarse mucho, y necesitan un tiempo de enfriamiento, otras como las pistolas de bala bólter o shuriken, SI necesitan munición, incluidas las armas pesadas, y si bien no es largo este periodo de enfriamiento, es muy peligroso porque las armas duran 1 minuto para enfriarse, y si tienes al muerto encima, es tu fin, ni siquiera nuestras armas de corto alcance harán algo contra una inmensa horda de ellos y si nos rodean, estamos acabados" dice Sasuke

"SSSHHHH" dice Naruto alterado "mirad"

PANG

"OH, ¿un disparo?, la policía a abierto fuego, pero ¿contra quién disparan?, AHHH, NO, NO, ALÉJATE DE MI, AH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" justo en ese mismo instante la cámara calló para dejar ver la cara de un cadáver antes de nevarse la pantalla y poner el salva-pantallas de problemas técnicos mientras se oían voces en el estudio que ponían claramente los pelos de punta

"Se han cargado a la reportera..."

"¿qué eran esas cosas?"

"Van a acabar con todos nosotros"

"HUID, HUID, ES EL FIN" suena un poco más alto en la pantalla para luego ver a otra reportera

"Como ya deben de saber la situación es caótica en el esterior, se recomiendo a toda la población que se queden en sus casas y no hagan ni un ruido, en estos momentos la policía está intentando calmar el ambiente que es incontrolable, en otros momentos les informaremos de todo en cuanto la situación vuelva a estar calmada"

PUM

Lisara pegó un puñetazo a una butaca que allí se encontraba "¡¿eso es todo?! ¡¿pero porqué no dicen nada más?!" comenta Lisara enfadada, sin embargo las noticias continuaron

"Este extraño fenómeno se ha extendido en America como la pólvora y actualmente se encuentra fuera de control, las autoridades ya han evacuado la casa blanca y se han trasladado a un centro de mando, el motivo de ese traslado ha abierto nuevos rumores de utilizar cabezas nucleares dirigidos por el gobierno Americano"

"Hemos perdido todo contacto con Moscú al ser el país más infectado, no dan señales de vida"

"Y Pekin está en llamas"

"Roma y Europa central se encuentran más o menos en orden, pero sus ciudades se encuentran en saqueos men...o...r...es"

SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

La cámara de la reportera extranjera nevó y las noticias se pararon, todos se quedaron impresionados, 2 minutos, ¡¿2 MÍSEROS MINUTOS ES LO QUE LE HA BASTADO AL PLANETA PARA INFECTARSE?!, es la pregunta que hacen todos los de la nave del Falcón, cuando Naruto se asomó al balcón de la escuela todo era y estaba normal, entonces ¡¿como en los siete infiernos es posible esto?!

"¿Porqué no nos cuentan nada?" habla Katase impresionada

"Al parecer no quieren generar más pánico" dice Naruto apagando la televisión

"¿Ni ahora?" dice Lisara confundida

"Ahora menos que nunca, el miedo conduce al caos y el caos conduce a la anarquía, el gobierno, incluso los sobrenaturales Yokai, no pueden hacer nada, si en las calles reinase la anarquía" contesta Naruto

"Esta enfermedad... ¿no te recuerda a algo Naruto?" dice Sasuke llamando la atención de todo presente

"Me lo recuerda muy bien, Sasuke, al planeta Azeroth, ya hemos hablado de ello" dice Naruto "he estado investigando los cristales en el brazo de Akeno que salieron cuando Rias le indujo el poder de la destrucción, es una composición parecida, pero no tiene nada que ver ni en forma ni en estructura, este virus es nuevo, y no se que hacer"

"¿Azeroth?" pregunta Murayama al no estar informada

"Un planeta solo habitado por demonios, antiguamente, los demonios eran la especie dominante en la galaxia, tenían un vasto imperio galáctico, eso fue antes de que el dios bíblico [Yahvé] y los demás dioses nacieron y se fueron a este planeta, por las lecturas que cogimos por todo el espacio y los planetas, los dioses aniquilaron las razas demoníacas en cuanto Azeroth cayó" informa Naruto con los otros dos pares de ojos pertenecientes a Rias y Sona abiertos como los platos de cena, no se esperaban eso, sabían ya de Azeroth, pero no de la masacre del imperio demoníaco

"¿Quieres decir que este virus es igual, no habías dicho que es completamente independiente?" pregunta Sona y Naruto negó con la cabeza

"Este virus es completamente nuevo, no hay nada en los escritos que podamos utilizar como cura o algo de ellos, no hay nada, Azeroth se infectó de una manera muy rara, empezó por una tormenta de citocinas, las proteínas que se encargan de generar más glóbulos blancos en la sangre, un aumento drástico de ellas y la muerte en demonios y ángeles caídos esta asegurada, debido a que originan cáncer de sangre en los mejores estados, y en los peores puede verse variado todo el ADN humano basal que utilizan los demonios para parecerse a los humanos con solo las alas y garras de diferencia, si eso incluso los ojos rojos" dice Naruto

"Ya, pero la tormenta de citocinas es la que hizo la infección energética y creó el virus por la contaminación en el Azeroth, no tiene nada que ver, esto es un virus artificial, creado por los humanos o por otra cosa" dice Sasuke

"Cierto, no se las causas que esos creadores habrán hecho, pero, habrán conseguido hacer este virus a base de la muerte roja en ese planeta" informa Sona

"Eso parece, este virus se parece, pero en vez de afectar solo a los demonios, también afecta a todas las razas, no solo a demonios, la muerte roja tenía los síntomas de escupir un líquido rosado que era la piel de las arterias en los demonios, aquí parece que es escupir sangre y que se vuelva negra junto con la carne podrida, si lo contraes por el aire, si te muerden ya sabes que estas infectado" dice Sasuke

"Si, pero pon el caso de que se infectan por el aire ¿quién es portador, está infectado invisiblemente, o lo lleva en el gen? no puede saberse sin los síntomas y ningún sensor va a poder detectarlo, este virus solo se detecta cuando esta cristalizado debido a lo pequeño que es, además este virus, solo mata en minutos para controlar el cuerpo, lo que lo hace mortal si no sabes quien está infectado y quien no, los humanos tienen más posibilidades de contraerlo por la cepa de aire, al estar más vinculados a los demonios y sin embargo este virus puede esperar por unas semanas para actuar o despertar, como queráis llamarlo" dice Naruto reeditando en su cabeza

"Ya es de día ¿no? ¿puedes bajar al infierno?" dice Rias esperanzada

"Rias, el primer brote o brote inicial de caminantes inició en el inframundo y los demonios escaparon a la tierra, si no te lo crees te ponemos un vídeo de lo que esta pasando" dice Naruto poniéndole un vídeo que grabó ayer por la cámara en la cabina del piloto, el vídeo fue horrible en todo el sentido más espeluznante y puro de la palabra, salía un hombre rubio (beowolf) momificado (caminante) que se estaba comiendo el pecho de su padre con los criados caminando erráticamente y comiéndose unos a otros

"Oh, DIOS" soltó con asco Lisara a punto de devolver, mientras que Rias no aguantó, fue corriendo directamente a un retrete en su cuarto a través del sello y potó

"Creo que se está comiendo el corazón" dice Naruto con cara de choque

"Para mi que es un pulmón" comenta Sasuke añadiendo sus dos centavos y fue todo lo que Rias soportó

"¡ ¡ ¡ ¡APÁGAME ESO AHORA MISMO! ! ! !" grita Rias a Naruto a pleno pulmón haciendo que Naruto lo apagase rápidamente por temor a que le podía saltar encima "¡JODER! ¡PU... MIER...!" ella no lo soportó más, lloró, lloró a pleno río o como un bebé que se había hecho mucho daño

Sona estaba conmocionada, había visto a beowolf un fanático del cuerpo y tan amable como para haberse convertido en esa cosa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo temió y se preocupó por su familia y como estarían, ni siquiera pudo mover un músculo para consolar a Rias, mientras Lisara y las dos chicas la consolaban, esta lloraba un río de lágrimas de sus ojos al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación

"Rias..." comenta Sona quedándose el comentario en el aire

"Aunque me duela, hiera, llore y vomite ¿puedes ponerme la imagen de mi familia? quiero saber si toda está muerta como Akeno o mi padre" dice Rias aun agazapada llorando

"No encuentro ningún vídeo de Sirzenchs, Grayfia o Venelana, incluso Millicas puede haberse salvado y estar con sus padres, pero no te hagas ilusiones Rias, ya has visto la mala situación muerta que esta en el inframundo, bajar allí sería un suicidio para nada" dice Naruto

Eso elevó las esperanzas de Rias, no se esperó que ellos cuatro podrían estar vivos, Sasuke se sentó en la cabina del artillero y esperó la bajada al planeta de nuevo, Naruto asintió y los demás se pusieron en la cabina principal de transporte, todos rezaron para que en su hogar siguiese intacto aunque era la esperanza de un tonto

 **En Tokonosu**

Milagrosamente la ciudad solo estaba huyendo de esas cosas al contrario que Kuoh que ya estaba entrando en anarquía, era impresionante, el virus había infectado todo el planeta por cuestión de minutos, pero aun había humanos laxos que no respondían como debían a la situación creyendo que esto se calmará y volverá a ser todo normal

El Falcon rastreó la señal y descendió sobre un pequeño edificio que ponía academia Tokonosu, al ver a los estudiantes convertidos en caminantes y atacando indiscriminadamente a los que pasaban por allí, vio a un pequeño grupo que hizo ruido e intentó huir, por desgracia, los caminantes dominaban toda la estación de autobuses y eran incapaces de llegar hasta allí

"Naruto desciende, creo que ellos pueden ayudarnos con esto" dice Sasuke

"Tokonosu..." susurra Sona "aquí no se desplegaron ningún sobrenatural, porque no había nada de valor en esta zona, posiblemente Millicas esté emplazado aquí, debemos encontrarlo"

"No te preocupes, lo encontraremos, Sasuke por favor, despeja la zona de ellos, si no te importa" dice Naruto "con tanto cadáver no puedo aterrizar"

"Pues activando las ligeras entonces" dice Sasuke

 **Fiurururururururururururururururururu**

"Naruto, aunque esto sea silencioso, debo de recordarte que las metralletas tienden al sobrecalentamiento demasiado" dice Sasuke sin dejar de disparar, pero notaba que el termómetro subía, no podía encender los ventiladores por peligro de cortocircuito, al tener las metralletas activas, cuando el campus estuvo despejado fue cuando aterrizaron, y Sasuke desactivo las metralletas para enfriarlas con los ventiladores

"Listo, solo espero que haya alguien aquí, la señal de Millicas venía de esta área"

"¿Un rastreador mágico?" pregunta Sona

"Parte de eso, por un cabello de Rias, aplicando el mismo color, textura y genética puedo encontrar a los que estén relacionados por la sangre con ella bajo un rastreador de energía, hay tanta concentración de virus en esto que no se diferenciar el rastro de la marea negra, pero la señal fue clara y fuerte desde aquí" comenta Naruto

"¡ ¡ RIAS OBA ! !" grita una voz desde lejos elevando las esperanzas a Rias, ella vio por la pantalla de la cámara de la nave afuera y al ver al niño pelirrojo muy parecido a ella dijo

"NARUTO, ABRE LA COMPUERTA, AHORA" grita Rias puesta en felicidad, parecía como una nueva luz que se le había encendido sobre su cabeza,

Desgraciadamente, no fue todo color de rosas, los caminantes que estaban en los edificios de la escuela salieron corriendo tras de Millicas tras escuchar su grito y en dirección al Falcon

"Oh, mierda y las metralletas no se han reenfriado, además que hay una posibilidad de dar al niño" grita Sasuke asustado, pero Rias no se asusta fácilmente, simplemente se sorprende, pero no se asusta, ella fue al armario donde guardaban las armas y sacó un rifle que parecía un bólter con un cañón alargado y una mira bastante amplia de aumento X10, normalmente se colocan esas miras porque es de muy largo alcance y de muerte instantánea al primer disparo, pero con muy poca cadencia de fuego y mucho retroceso, por suerte no tenía dispersión, pero Rias modifico la mira al hacerla de un x3,4; era un boltér Stalker, bastante grande y pesado, si quieres la opinión de Rias, pero supuso que era un rifle de francotirador, Naruto al verle las intenciones, dijo

"¡Rias, no sabes como manejar y recargar eso, el Stalker SI necesita munición!" dice Naruto con énfasis en el si, pero a ella no le importaba, al ver que no tenía el seguro puesto, Rias apuntó con la mira y al caminante que se iba a abalanzar sobre Millicas apretó el gatillo y

 **FAP**

No sonó ningún disparo, al tener el cañón alargado Rias pensó que tenía un silenciador incluido, y siguió apuntando y al próximo otro disparo

 **FAP**

Los dos tiros dieron en la cabeza de los caminantes a los que disparó, Sasuke y Naruto observaron con asombro la magnífica puntería de Rias, pero supusieron que, al tener el poder de la destrucción que era normalmente de un alcance largo, tenía que tener muy buena puntería si no quería matar a su aliado

 **FAP**

 **FAP**

 **FAP**

 **FAP**

 **FAP**

 **FAP**

 **FAP**

 **FAP**

Millicas alcanzó el Falcon a salvo por la intervención de Rias, pero al momento otra voz grito "¡Esperen!" grita una voz y miran como un grupo desconocido de adolescentes corrían hacia ellos, tenían la esperanza de alcanzarlos, pero un grupo de caminantes se puso delante de ellos

clic

clic

Rias observó que se ha quedado sin munición en el cargador "Rias, es lo que trataba de decirte, debido a la mortalidad y grandeza de las balas solo caben diez en el cargador" dice Naruto

"Creía que tus armas no necesitaban munición" dijo con sorna

"Pero tu eres un poco imbécil ¿no?, un rifle de energía es de corto alcance, pedazo de... bueno, no voy a hablar, solo diré que se necesita mucho volumen de energía para abatir a esa distancia y matar al objetivo, es mejor la munición bolt que es una bala rectangular grande afilada, peligro cortante y punzante si la manejas cuerpo a cuerpo" recrimina Sasuke

"Rias Oba... dice Millicas al ver el arma mortal, no tuvo tiempo de terminar para cuando Sauske dijo

"Listo, las metralletas están enfriadas" dijo conectando otra vez los cañones ligeros del Flacón, pero había un problema, había muchos delante por el ruido generado en los alrededores, si tuvieran que despegar más tarde hubiese sido imposible ya que el Falcon actúa como un avión, necesita una zona de aterrizaje y despegue despejada sin muchos obstáculos por el peligro de volcar, si el Falcon volcase los dejaría más finos que un papel, afortunadamente eso no pasó, puesto que el grupo de adolescentes llegó al Falcon y se metió, Naruto cerró la compuerta e iba a irse

Palabra clave 'IBA'

"¡Esperen un poco más!" dice otro grupo

La chica alta con el cabello azul marino dijo con indiferencia "Koichi Shido de la clase 3B, parece que se ha resguardado con algunos estudiantes sobrevivientes" dice la chica

El chico pelinegro dijo "Piloto espera un poco" pero para su sorpresa la chica peli-anaranjada le detuvo

"¡No le estamos salvando!" dice la chica

"¡¿Pero que te pasa?! ¡¿por qué dices eso?!" dice sorprendido y enfadado el chico

Para sorpresa de los dos y del grupo que quería meterse en el Falcon, Naruto cerró la compuerta rápidamente y dijo "nos vamos, nos hemos arriesgado demasiado a que se pongan muchos delante, pero aun veo un pasillo despejado" Naruto empezó a mover el Falcon ante la impresión del profesor y los muchachos, también a la sorpresa de los dos que estaban luchando antes "poneos los cinturones en la cabina, voy a despegar" cuando cumplieron un chico un poco gordito dijo

"¿Cómo que despegar? ¡¿esto puede volar?!" dijo para que nadie le de tiempo a responder para cuando se elevó a los cielos, por desgracia el Falcon chocó contra la verja metálica de la escuela en los bajos motores traseros haciendo una pequeña explosión sacudiendo el Falcon

"Agh, computadora, informe de daños" comenta Naruto solo para que apareciese en una pantalla los daños al motor inferior izquierdo en rojo con todo lo demás en azul "mierda"

"Naruto ¿qué pasó?" comenta Rias asustada con Millicas abrazándola

"El motor izquierdo esta averiado y casi nos tumba al suelo volcados, por suerte hemos logrado escapar por los pelos gracias al diseño exterior de refuerzo de acero del Falcon que hicimos Sasuke y yo" dice Naruto

"Te llamas Naruto ¿no?, ¿por que razón no les esperaste?" dice el chico pelinegro

"Takashi, eso es grosero y más con la gente que nos ha salvado el culo incluido el tuyo" dice una niña pelirrosada

"Pues perdóname Takagi-san, pero a asesinado a más adolescentes que podían haber sobrevivido" dice el chico pelinegro llamado Takashi

"Primero, presentaciones en orden, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el piloto, Sr. grosero irritable" dice con molestia Naruto, sacando una vena de molestia al señorito

"Rias Gremory y el es Millicas Gremory"

"Sona Sitri"

"Katase Inoue"

"Murayama Haroki"

"Lisara Hyoudo"

"Sasuke Uchiha, el artillero"

y ahora les tocaba al grupo que entró en la nave

"Saeko Busujima"

"Rei Miyamoto"

"Saya Takagi"

"Koutha Hirano"

"Takashi Komuro"

"Shizuka Marikawa"

Saeko se fijo en el estilo de pelo de Lisara y al instante abrió los ojos sorprendida "¿Hyoudo? ¿como Lisara Hyoudo, la campeona mundial de Kendo?" dice señalando a la chica castaña con raro estilo de pelo, que ella asintió un poco sorprendida "¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡eres mi ídolo! oh, necesito tu autógrafo por favor"

"H-Hai" dice Lisara sorprendida dándoselo, todo el grupo menos los de Kuoh estaban muy sorprendidos por el arranque emocional de Saeko, rara vez se ponía así por no decir casi nunca, y cuando se ponía así, alguien salía herido

"Me ha estado atosigando una pregunta sin respuesta" dice sarcástico Takashi

"En respuesta a eso diré que no teníamos tiempo, el Falcon, esta nave, tiene un sistema anti gravedad que le permite elevarse en el aire como un avión, pero necesita una pista de aterrizaje despejada para poner la marcha aérea, si no, no podemos subir a los cielos, si hay muchos obstáculos en medio el Falcon al no tener fuerza de amarraje al suelo, se eleva por el aire y vuelca, el sistema anti gravedad es para encallarse a un planeta que tenga cierto índice de gravedad, si vuelca va a seguir amarrándose al suelo aplastando todo como una apisonadora gigante, nos hubiesen dejado más finos que un papel, sabes que el motor izquierdo está inutilizado inhabilitando los giros en la dirección Este así que voy recto a la gasolinera de la estación Tokonosu haber si puedo arreglar el Falcon, por poco el más mínimo obstáculo como era la verja metálica de vuestra escuela casi nos vuelca abajo así que solo imagínate lo que hubiese pasado si nos quedábamos más, hubiésemos muerto todos" instruye Naruto breve pero lo más perspicaz que puede para que el lo entienda, algo que acabó callándolo porque no sabía como iba el Falcon ni los sistemas que tenía

"¿Para qué organización gubernamental trabajáis? es imposible que halláis hecho esto completamente solos" dice Takagi

"Te equivocas gravemente, nosotros no hicimos nada, Sasuke y Naruto diseñaron todas las armas y esta nave más los sellos y poderes que tienen" dice Sona limpiándose las gafas, haber como reaccionaban

"¿Eh?" dice escépticos todo el grupo "¿cuantos años tienen si vosotras parecéis tener dieciséis? menos la pelirroja, parece tener veinte por lo desarrollada que está"

"Bueno, voy a tomar eso como un cumplido... Rias y yo tenemos diecisiete, las tres chicas de Kendo tienen solo dieciséis, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke tienen solo diez años y están en tercer año de preparatoria" dice Sona molesta, ¿por qué siempre decían que Rias era más bella que ella cuando ellas eran rivales sin relación sanguina? ella nunca entenderá porqué no se desarrolló tanto como Rias cuando ambos eran hermanas de Maos

Los demás solo parpadearon sorprendidos hasta el núcleo, vale, de cosas raras han oído casi todas las historias, pero esto es lo que se llevaba la cereza del pastel, a Khouta se le han caído las gafas de la impresión y admiración por sus armas, eran armas que jamás habían visto en la vida y algunas pesadas, pero con una cadencia de muerte imponente

Saeko no sabía lo que pensar, siempre había querido tener un hermanito menor asesino como ella, con solo ese pensamiento se relamía los labios, con noches de pasiones sangrientas, con caminantes y vivos despedazados, solo tener ese pensamiento y saber que Naruto puede sofisticar tu muerte, casi se corre del gustazo del pensamiento

Rei y Saya tenían los ojos como platos, era difícil superar a Saya por no decir casi imposible y estos dos niños los habían superado más haya de toda el intelecto humano, Saya se derrumbó en la depresión por haber sido superada solo por un simple par de mocosos que nunca ha oído hablar, sin embargo Rei aun seguía congelada por el shock de que dos críos habían hecho todo esto

Takashi por el contrario no se creía que dos niños hubiesen hecho esto, así que expreso sus pensamientos a pleno aire "Oye cierto es que no se quién o que fábrica ha hecho esto, pero obviamente no podíais haber hecho todo esto sin la ayuda de una organización o gobierno"

"Oye, pedazo imbécil pelele, eso ofende, que tu suspendieses las asignaturas así de primeras por ser un vago redomado o ser un imbécil completo, no significa que de cara al público sean como tu, sabes y un gran ejemplo sería tu compañera de estudios Saya Takagi, por lo que estoy recibiendo de los informes de la academia de Tokonosu, ella siempre sacaba dieces y no le bastaba con ir todos los días, por que la humanidad es tan imbécil, no lo entenderé" dice Naruto y no le dio tiempo para que Takashi, enrojecido de vergüenza, ira y humillación profunda hablase o replicase cuando cortó el megáfono y puso una imagen suya en la cabina central poniendo a todos los ojos saltones como los platos de cena "muy bien ahora no os mováis, voy a ir muy despacio por la carretera, con el motor dañado es casi imposible volar y sería un suicidio mantenerse en el aire, así que sin más fue por la carretera, para la impresión de todos, el Falcon disminuyó en tamaño hasta parecer un coche civil, decidieron dejar las preguntas para más tarde

 **Z day +1 (noche)**

"Hemos llegado... esto es raro" dice Naruto tenso haciendo que los demás se pongan nerviosos

"¿Pasa algo Naruto?" pregunta Sasuke

"Esta zona está muy tranquila, los sensores no indican cuerpos podridos moviéndose, un olor putrefacto de muertos o si acaso, los radares indicarían actividad humana, estamos en una gasolinera, debería de haber alguien por aquí, pero el escáner no indican nada, ni siquiera las cámaras pueden ver a alguien" dice tétrico Naruto poniendo nerviosos a todos "Seremos versátiles, voy a por mi caja de herramientas y protecciones, Sasuke agarra el bolter pesado, Koutha, ya que tienes instrucciones en las armas ligeras vas a coger el Bolter llameante, ten mucho cuidado, dispara balas de fuego que prenden al enemigo como si fuese una cerilla en un tanque de gasolina, los demás quiero que cojáis los comunicadores y nos informéis de algo que puede pasar, en una zona tranquila puede haber de todo"

"Naruto, Millicas necesita dormir, es solo un niño de 8 años, así que le vigilaré hasta que se duerma" dice Rias dirigiéndose a su cuarto y acostando a Millicas en una cama auxiliar tras pasar el sello, el pobre niño estaba agotado de lo que había vivido y aun se negaba a contar en donde y como se había se parado de sus padres

"Déjalo estar, Sona, por favor puedes ponerte en el cañón brillante, es fácil manejarlo, solo tienes que con el mando apuntar y apretar el botón azul para la metralleta pesada y el botón amarillo en el lado contrario del botón en el volante para activar la lanza láser, ten cuidado, ambos se recalientan demasiado así que no lo dejes por mucho tiempo activado la metralleta necesita cargar protones un segundo para disparar así que vigila que no se te escape el blanco si es demasiado difícil con la metralleta, cuidado, solo tienes cuatro disparos antes de que se recaliente, la metralleta lo indica en el termómetro" informa Sasuke haciendo asentir a Sona y moviéndose a la cabina del artillero y desplegó las armas

Aterrizaron cerca de la gasolinera, así que no había mucho obstáculo para la oscuridad con lo tan iluminada que estaba, Naruto se bajo y destapó el motor soltando una carga de vapor azul (plasma gaseoso) cuando terminó, se colocó debajo y se puso a reparar la avería, sin saberlo Rei y Takashi había salido para coger provisiones

"No puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad esos niños han hecho esto? hay algo más, no es malo pero siento que ocultan muchas cosas" dice Takashi con la cabeza pensante

"Takashi, deja de pensar en eso y corramos, hemos cogido todas las provisiones en la gasolinera, ahora nos vamos antes de que nos descubran" dice Rei cargando las cosas y dejando solo a Takashi con sus pensamientos,

Mala jugada del chico pues Rei fue cogida por un brazo bronceado gordo

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"REI" grita Takashi al oír el grito y sin saberlo habían atraído la atención de los caminantes que estaban por fuera, y no solo de ellos, si no por el grupo también

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" pregunta alterado Naruto

"Algo que nos podemos encargar, tu vuelve a la reparación" dice Sasuke, pero sin embargo Takashi cogió la pistola plasma industrial y señaló en el pecho al matón cuando disparó la pistola, Sasuke estaba demasiado lejos para oír algo pero el disparo cuando alcanzó el cuerpo del hombre si que se oyó bien

 **¡PPPPASSSSSS!**

El matón soltó a Rie y gritó, desgraciadamente se movieron al Matón cuando Rei y Takashi salieron con las provisiones atrayendo a más con los gritos

"¡Mierda! hay demasiados para salir, ¡¿pero que pasó?" dice Naruto habiendo reparado la avería y reforzada para que no vuelva a pasar, pero al salir vio cuando caminantes había

"Mierda, no lo conseguiremos solos" dice Sasuke

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Oyeron los disparos del bolter de Koutha y para su impresión, el rifle era bastante ligero aunque tenía un poco de retroceso, las cuatro balas que dispersó hizo que los árboles de alrededor ardiesen y los caminantes entrasen en contacto con el fuego algo que siguieron hasta que cayeron, pero para la impresión de los chicos algunos aun seguían de pie y empezaron a correr estos caminantes llevaban alas huesudas y alas negras de cuervo, algunos alas de murciélagos, Takashi, Rei, Shizuka, Koutha, Saya y Saeko vieron con horror como esas cosas eran más fuertes que las normales

Sin más Sasuke apoyó el bolter pesado sobre un tocón que había caído por el fuego pero no afectado y se dispuso a disparar en un infierno en llamas que había creado el bolter de Koutha

 **RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA...(10 minutos después)ATACHAK** **CHAK** **CHAK** **CHAK**

"Joder, tío, que raro suena el bolter" dice Koutha disparando con el suyo al ver que ya no tenía cargadores ni balas "Se me acabó la munición"

"Regresa al Falcon a por más cargadores y tráeme uno de bolter pesado a mi se me está acabando" grita Sasuke

 **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA** **ZIA**

Empezó de nuevo la metralleta pesada del Falcon abriendo un camino

"Sasuke, al Falcon tu también" grita Sona por el Megáfono en el infierno de llamas por el Bolter llameante, iba a hacer lo cuando Koutha encontró los cargadores, pero sonó algo que no crerían en ninguna de sus pesadillas

'rrrorrra' un sonido leve se oyó por el infierno, Koutha llegó y armó los cargadores a sus respectivas armas cuando oyó el sonido y pasos a través de la multitud de caminantes que caían se hicieron eco en el bosque

 _"¿Qué demonios?"_ Era el pensamiento de todos, incluido de Millicas que despertó por el ruido generado siendo abrazado por Rias para calmarlo, pero ambos salieron del sello y vieron la ventana de hierro transparente lateral junto con todos en el grupo, Naruto estaba en el asiento del piloto y alzó los escudos tormenta para fortalecer en caso de emergencia y miró por la pantalla, que bien les iban a venir los escudos, porque salió algo de la cortina de fuego

Un caminante simple

Pero parece que lo habían puesto allí y fue atravesado por dos barras a través del pecho y la entrepierna que a todos los hombres y niños se estremecieron del dolor, menos mal que ese ser ya estaba muerto, pero su estremecimiento empeoró cuando fue empujado a la cortina de llamas y se oyeron huesos tronar y mordiscos con sangre extendida y cachos miembros como dedos o cachos de carne putrefacta por todos lados y temblor volvió

Solo para que esta vez si que se cagasen en los pantalones y Millicas se desmayó del horror

Un caminante demonio, pero este demonio era singular pues poseía una amplitud de cinco pisos de hombro a hombro y siete pisos de altura, pero eso no es lo más horroroso, el caminante estaba por un brazo totalmente cristalizado apoyándose en él,

No tenía cara, era un puto cráneo, con la mandíbula cristalizada y dos temibles colmillos sobresalientes de ella, parecía una mandíbula de gorila con la parte inferior totalmente descolocada hacia afuera

Las alas estaban en sus hombros y una de ellas era imposible definir como un ala debido al mar literal de Heliotropos con pinchos que llevaba, parecía que cargaba una mochila de esos cristales por un hombro entero mientras la otra estaba mordida con el hueso partido, los demonios hicieron una mueca de dolor extremo y se tocaban el ala derecha

El brazo parecía ser normal al igual que el pecho con solo una disformidad, estaba a pecho desnudo con solo pantalones y parecía que llevaba un saco de cristales por dentro de la piel, bajando a la cintura y las piernas era el horror puro

Los pies eran solo carne y huesos libres que se veían, mientras que la pierna derecha solo era hueso ensangrentado y algunos músculos para retener los ligamentos, pero la otra estaba peor, no solo estaba el músculo bien sino que además tenía en el muslo cristales que se dispersaban y goteaban un líquido rojo que no era sangre, más parecía como fuzcia y de hecho se dieron cuenta, era el virus que había infectad a ese demonio en la segunda fase, oh dios mio esperamos que no haya más fases, pero eso no era lo único si no la carne, sangre y nervios muertos que estaban colgando

"¿Naruto?" dice Sasuke montándose en el Falcon con esa criatura meneándose erráticamente de izquierda a derecha listo para correr

"¿Si?" dice Naruto en la cabina del piloto con esa cosa soltando un rugido que congela el alma

Sasuke cerró de golpe la compuerta y dijo "¡ ¡ LÁRGATE DE AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ ! !" ruge Sasuke y Naruto acelerando a máxima velocidad con ese ser detrás corriendo

"¡¿CÓMO PUEDE CORRER A ESA VELOCIDAD CON ESAS HUESUDAS PIERNAS?!" responde Sona no entendiendo nada

"Mejor concéntrate en disparar a ese ser, a esta velocidad no podremos elevarnos" dice Sasuke cogiendo el cañón láser e intentando fijar el objetivo por una de las mini ventanas que instalaron allí tras la chapa de acero, Koutha intentó buscar algo pero no encontraba nada, y Takashi miró por el armario y miró un rifle como el bolter solo que se parecía en forma pero no tenía nada que ver, el cañón era circular y ovalado (en forma de óvalo) de color verde mientras que parecía puesto con una célula de energía muy amplia y grande con colores verdes y formas extrañas que parecía tecnología alienígena, finalmente estaban dos botones donde deberían estar el gatillo y una culata para un mayor soporte

Sin más cogió el arma extraña y abrió la compuerta con Sasuke observándole y dijo "un rifle gravitatorio, muy buena idea Takashi-san" dijo y empezó a fijar el blanco de aquel monstruo que lo tenían casi encima, sin malgastar tiempo, Takashi apretó el botón inferior y el cañón relució un verde intenso antes de formar un rayo direccional de color verde con rayas bancas y pegarle en el pecho ralentizando al caminante haciendo que se mueva más lento para la impresión de todos menos Sasuke y Naruto que sonrieron, no duró porque no lo ralentizó demasiado y le abrió un agujero con forma de remolino en el pecho, y aun había que subir más, el caminante alzó la mano y si el rifle hubiese estado disparando más podían haber escapado por los pelos, pero se recalentó, intentar aplastar esa cosa costaba mucha energía, energía de la que no tenía

"¡MIERDA!" maldijeron todos al mismo tiempo por el recalentamiento, Sona disparó a una pierna del caminante desintegrándola por completo con la lanza láser y el caminante cayó, solo para que el alzase el brazo lleno de Heliotropos al Falcon y lo agarrase de no ser por Saya que había agarrado el cañón gravitatorio, con eso ya si que podían aplastarlo

"Saya, no vas a tener suficiente fuerza para manejar el retroceso constante de esa arma, permíteme ayudarte" dice Takashi, si el rifle subía constantemente y él apenas pudo manejarlo, saya no podrá con un arma tan amplia y pesada, Sasuke y Takashi cogieron el cañón y apretaron el botón antes de que el caminante los alcanzase y salió un rayó cincuenta veces mas grande creando un espacio en la transición al caminante y convirtiéndolo en una caja muy pequeña del caminante que era, tenían razón con el retroceso, ni siquiera tres de su grupo lograron estabilizar bien el arma y suerte que era potente, porque no podían más

Por fin Naruto estaba a una altura considerable, estabilizó el Falcon y cerraron la compuerta como ayer, todos suspiraron cansados y Millicas despertó asustado de que estaba muerto, Rias lo abrazó con lágrimas de horror y alivio en su cara y al instante lo comprendió que era real y estaban ya a salvo, todos soltaban jadeos de cansancio y horror, sea lo que sea, esa cosa era de horror puro y duro

"Naruto..." dice Sasuke al ver que el piloto no respondía "Se ha dado"

"Si... la teoría 3" dice con la mano en la frente y frotándola

"¿Qué era ese horror?" preguntó Shizuka al borde del desmayo por lo que ha vivido hoy

"Y más cosas de esas habrá, ¿no es así?" dice Murayama estremeciéndose con Lisara y Katase asintiendo

"No solo eso, esa cosa no parecía humana ni un poco y menos esas alas, mucho menos creo que sea de esta extraña y diabólica epidemia" comenta Saya

"Haces bien en pensar eso, esa cosa era un demonio zombificado, de alguna manera los demonios siempre lo contraen por la cepa de aire y dudo mucho de que sea el único, mierda" comenta Sona perdiendo la esperanza de que su familia esté bien

"¿Demonio? ¿como en la biblia? esas cosas no..." comenta Rei pero se cayó al volver a ver la imagen de esa diablura en su cabeza de nuevo

"Existen de verdad, os lo puedo asegurar" dice Rias calmada y todos los tres demonios sacaron sus alas y garras más sus ojos rojos que lo desactivaron de inmediato silenciando a todos "Todo es real, todo lo que conocéis como una leyenda, hasta incluso los dragones y dioses son reales, lo sé porque tenemos una historia completamente oculta a los ojos del ser humano" termina y señaló al grupo de Kuoh

Silencio sepulcral, los del grupo de Tokonosu no sabían que pensar, que todo lo que vivían día a día era una cruel mentira, Naruto suspiró y puso una mueca de sufrimiento

"Esto va a ser un infierno de explicación" dice viendo al grupo de Tokonosu y apretó los puños "Solo quiero despertar..." dice con lágrimas en los ojos al no saber que hacer, si regresar a su tierra natal, ir a desconocidas y arriesgarse a caer en dimensiones como esta o quedarse, eso último ni era una opción viable y seguro "Solo quiero despertar..." repite con todos mirándole, para luego gritar

"DE ESTA PUTA PESADILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

 _CONTINUARÁ (de verdad que lo hará)_

 **XXXXXX (avance) XXXXXX**

 _"¿Existen todo de verdad? ¿todo lo que vivimos es una cruel mentira?" comenta Saya y Rei a la vez_

 _"El gobierno nos mintió a todos, nadie va a salvarse aquí" dice un humano enloquecido_

 _"Una barrera se a alzado para proteger la capital pero los infectados pasaron por ambos lados y fue para retenerlos" comenta una reportera con una manifestación a sus espaldas_

 _"Esto es de locos, es la pura anarquía" comenta Naruto enfadado por lo que acababa de presenciar_

 _"Mierda son dos niñas y el adulto a muerto dejándolas a merced de la calle" grita en baja voz Sasuke_

 _"¡Ayudaaa!" gritan las dos al ver que su ataque es inefectivo y parece que solo los mejoraba a horrores mientras un cadáver se acercaba_

 _"Literalmente esto es fin de esta dimensión" comenta Saeko desprendiendo una lágrima de su rostro_

 _"Preparaos, ahí vienen" comenta Koutha_

 **XXXXXX (fin dle avance) XXXXXX**

* * *

 **Y aquí lo dejo, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y disculpes las molestias por al demora, estuve enfrascado en mi trabajo y cuidar a mi hija consumió un gran tiempo libre, espero que sea de vuestro agrado**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


	4. explicaciones,rescate,anarquía desatadas

**Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Z-day +2 (día)**

Naruto cuando terminó de explicarles todo a los nuevos miembros del grupo lo que eran y como eran y todas las cosas que ellos no sabían se fue a dormir, era tarde y no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado intentando explicarles las cosas a los humanos, por lo que el calculaba eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando terminó de explicarles las cosas y finalmente entenderlas, todos se fueron a dormir pero un grupo no pudo por el horror y sorpresa manejados hoy y ayer, la pregunta que repitieron varias veces fue

"¿Existe todo de verdad? ¿todo lo que vimos fue una cruel mentira?" comentaron Saya y Rei a la vez con la mayoría de esa pregunta respondiendo en 'SI' en escala mayor

Cuando finalmente despertaron todos, fueron a decirles que tendrían que bajar otra vez a tierra, necesitaban encontrar a sus seres queridos y largarse de allí cuanto antes en un límite de tiempo, el límite será en un año, el caso por el tan corto límite de tiempo es por la teoría horrorosa que se ha dado

"Perdón por la pregunta ¿pero vosotros sois filósofos? no me extrañaría la verdad, y con todo lo que sabéis puedo catalogaros como niños de la verdad iluminada como se decía antiguamente" dice Takashi desinteresado

La pregunta hizo sonreír a los dos niños de manera extraña ya que el pareció aceptar que solo eran niños de diez años aunque sea demasiado subrealista

"Hay muchas cosas que desconoces Takashi-san en esta vida, nosotros somos una de esas cosas" dice Sasuke

"Ya mocosos, pongámonos en marcha, queda poco tiempo y por lo que pude ver también tenéis una televisión bien amplia, antes de bajar, ¿podéis ver lo que está pasando?" pregunta Takashi, era una buena idea, ignorando el comentario de mocosos, pusieron la televisión

En las noticias

 _La ciudad se veía en puro caos eso fue tan cierto como decir que la hierba es verde, los disparos de armas se veían incluso entre las cámaras y la policía intentando calmar el ambiente y fallando porque no pueden saber quien está vivo y está muerto hasta que llega la transformación fatal, de momento no parecía haber ningún caminante mutado como el que vieron ayer, tan solo de recordar eso puso a todo el grupo la carne de gallina (Millicas incluso ni podía recordarlo debido a que se desmayó y solo lo vio una vez)_

 _Pero el estado de la ciudad iba a peor ya que había violaciones, saqueos, robos, asesinatos y disparos por doquier, más los caminantes que devoraban a los policías, nadie podía mantener el orden y parecía que los humanos no iban a responder ante una respuesta tan simple como 'detente' en modo grosero incluso_

 _La baliza de televisión de Naruto contactó algunos Yokai cuervo que iban a rescatar a algunos Yokai niños, pero desgraciadamente solo uno pudo salvarse y coger a dos niños antes de que fuesen mordidos por los caminantes, esas cosas tenían una fuerza mortal y parece ser que el salvador estaba infectado por la cepa de aire, para cuando puso a salvo a los niños, el se transformó y los devoró_

 _La visión, fue espantosa de hecho, así que cambiaron el canal a la televisión normal con la reportera ocultándose entre escombros y diciendo_

 _"Esto es un caos total, no podemos retransmitir muchos servicios pero por los que podéis ver al parecer se ha levantado un apocalipsis anárquico entre vivos y muertos, nadie sabe lo que está pasando y muy pocos niegan a responder, hemos visto varias de esas cosas que incluso antes de infectadas no eran humanas, los ciudadanos de Japón empezaron a suponer que fueron las razas sobrenaturales que existían ocultas al ojo humano, pero ese pensamiento se fue por el desagüe cuando descubrieron que estuvieron aquí incluso antes que el ser humano, y los ciudadanos le echaron toda la culpa al gobierno Americano y Japonés por no contarles la verdad sobre estos seres y dando la opinión más acertada de que fueron ellos los que dispersaron esta epidemia, también hay rumores que... no, parece que nos han escuchado ¡no!, ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!, AH AGHHHHHHHH..." los caminantes entraron en el edificio junto con algunos humanos y vieron como se comían a la reportera, el cámara intentó huir solo para tropezar y dejar la cámara en tal posición cuando hicieron esta declaración_

 _"El gobierno nos mintió a todos ¡nadie va a salvarse aquí! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" ríe enloquecido un ciudadano antes de apagar la cámara en nieve_

Fin de las noticias

"Pues si que estamos buenos" susurra casi inaudible Sasuke

"De hecho, creo que no podemos bajar el Falcon a campo abierto en la ciudad, nuestras referencias serán puntos de apoyo como gasolineras o centros de servicio, pero tendremos que ir a pie caminando por la ciudad in ningún transporte, el Falcon es demasiado grande para pasar desapercibido" dice Saya

"Cierto, con toda esa chusma loca por ahí, quién sabe quien nos encontraremos, tengamos prisa en sacar a nosotros y a nuestros seres queridos fuera de aquí" este lugar se ha muerto hace dos días, no del todo, pero ya no hay cura para este mundo" dice Naruto

"Como encuentre a quien haya hecho esto le voy a arrancar la cabeza" dice Sona

"Ponte a la cola, creo que todos queremos hacer eso, el problema es que no sabemos si hay una organización o un simple científico" dice oscuramente Saeko

"Incluso por lo que sabemos, chicos este virus es artificial, de lo contrario tendría otras reacciones en la fauna y flora que no serían ignoradas por completo" comenta Koutha

"Buenas teorías y acertadas, este virus es creado por algo o alguien" dice Naruto montado en la cabina del piloto ya "todos, dejad el tiempo de reflexionar, es la hora de actuar, en cuanto baje el sol no les veremos llegar y si estamos en la calle, no nos queda más remedio que buscar refugio, me niego rotundamente a que me fastidien algo más del Falcon ¿me entendéis?"

Todos ellos asintieron y se fueron a la cabina principal y se resguardaron allí y simplemente esperaron la bajada, una vez en tierra se fueron caminando por un camino de tierra para estirar un poco las piernas, Naruto bajó del Falcon y le dio varios comandos haciendo el Falcon tan pequeño que pudo colocarlo en una caja muy pequeña, tanto que cabía en un bolsillo, sobra decirse que esto hizo que el grupo entero ampliase sus ojos, incluido Sasuke

"¿Porqué no hacías eso cuando estábamos en Kouh?" pregunta Sasuke aun atónito

"Porque habrían habido muchas personas que mirasen el Falcon cuando lo sacase de la mini-dimensión y para entonces no pensábamos que habría un apocalipsis zombie" dice Naruto haciendo callar a Sasuke ya que pensó en lo dicho y no tuvo más remedio que callarse, lo cual era curioso ahora que lo pensaba, no podrían haber hecho eso a no ser que se extendiesen rumores inciertos y miradas indiscretas

A veces la imaginación humana es más poderosa que cualquier poder, si los caminantes hubiesen venido justo cuando hicieron el Falcon ocasionarían muchos rumores inciertos, jamás habían visto una cosa así, excepto cuando escanearon ese planeta infectado, Azeroth, tuvieron que investigar más, pero eran niños, denles un margen, tenían solo seis años, ni siquiera un adulto de las naciones elementales incluso pasado por la guerra, se hubiese imaginado que esto pasaría natural aunque artificialmente... bueno, de nada sirve llorar por la leche derramada, ahora tenían que buscar refugio, sacar a todos los que pudieron de allí y largarse cuanto antes de esta dimensión, la echarían de menos eso sí, y con toda su cultura para recordarla, pero ya nada se podría hacer con este mundo, ante la opción de buscar refugio Naruto dijo

"Oye chicos, una duda" dice obteniendo la atención de todo el mundo "¿alguno de vosotros sabe donde nos esconderemos? ¿o nos esconderemos en la calle?"

Eso hizo pensar por un momento a todo el mundo, no podían sacar a los que estaban en el edificio a patadas, no era ético, pero tampoco podían meterse sin que les apuñalasen por la espalda, era una gran pregunta, hasta que Shizuka Marikawa se le ocurrió una idea brillante

"HEY, podíamos ir a casa de una amiga mía que de seguro que no está, tengo las llaves así que no sería un gran problema, trabajaba para el ejército secreto, así que allí podremos reabastecernos y obtener nuevas armas" dice con una sonrisa

"No es que no me queje, pero ¿es segura la casa contra caminantes? contra humanos será, ¿pero contra esos monstruos?" dice Millicas asustado

"Tiene un punto, lo más lógico sería refugiarnos en un búnker acorazado, pero no existe ninguna base por aquí cerca ni mucho menso abandonada, así que punto para la casa de Shizuka, ¿alguno tiene otra opción?" pregunta Naruto con todos negando

"Pues entonces se ha decidido a la casa de Shizuka que vamos, moveos con silencio, estamos a punto de entrar en zona peligrosa y no me gustaría entablar un combate frente a mogollón de esas cosas" comenta Rias para que todo asintiesen y siguiesen a Shizuka, cuando por fin lograron evadir toda la horda de muertos que eran pocos, lograron permanecer en la casa, allí las chicas se dirigieron al baño, se quitaron las ropas y se metieron a la ducha mientras Naruto veía el informativo desde la televisión a ver si hay alguna nueva noticia

Sasuke junto a Millicas de ayudante estaban revisando las armas que tenían y Koutha junto con Takashi estaban revisando las armas que tenía la amiga de Shizuka, en el informativo decían:

La pandemia asesina se extiendo por todo el mundo, nuestro gobierno al igual que el de los otros países se encuentra al borde del colapso por no poder resolver esta crisis sin precedentes, en tan solo dos días y medio, la pandemia asesina ya se había cobrado 20.000 vidas solo en el continente Asiático y se predice que en las próximas semanas llegue a triplicarse el número de víctimas, la policía al igual que nuestros empleados han sufrido numerosas bajas también y muy hirientes, es por esa decisión que algunos del gobierno, la policía y los altos rangos en países han decidido trasladarse a unas instalaciones marítimas subacuáticas, por lo tanto esta será nuestra última retrasmisión desde el estudio y posiblemente la definitiva, solo me queda decir esto que no debería pero, adiós a todos y buena suerte, la necesitaréis

SCRAAAAA

La pantalla nevó y Naruto apagó la televisión, Millicas había dejado solo a Sasuke para que pudiese inspeccionar más a fondo como hacer que las armas no se recalienten tanto, pero por ahora no le quedaba más remedio que conformarse con lo que tenía, eran pocos recursos, y escasearan más a menudo, así que tenía que utilizar una gran mente sin distracciones para usarlos lo mejor posible

"Es decir, que nos han abandonado, genial, y encima lo dicen por la tele" dice Naruto saliendo con Millicas al balcón, el pobre estaba destrozado, había visto a su guardaespaldas Beowulf, convertirse en uno de esos caminantes junto a Enku y juntos lograron sujetar a su abuelo Zeoticus mientras gritaba cunado lo devoraban, debido a esa visión y a su abuelo que le dio tiempo a escapar, se emplazó a Tokonosu cuando en unas horas vio bajar el Falcon de Naruto, al ver que Rias estaba metida dentro y a salvo no dudó y gritó para que lo esperasen, mala técnica por parte de él, porque estas cosas se guían por el sonido, pero estaba destrozado, tanto física como mentalmente, ver luego a ese caminante mutado que ni siquiera recuerda debido al horror aun le hacía estremecerse, se sentó en el balcón y se puso a pensar en su familia, su madre o padre, como estarán, nunca en su corta vida de ocho años había sentido tanto miedo

"Millicas" dice Naruto yendo a Millicas, el chico estaba destrozado y Naruto lo sabía, ¿el porqué?, porque rehúye de su persona, es lógico que el chico ahora no confíe en nadie "Millicas, por favor, mírame" el chico se encogió pero volteó a verlo "posiblemente te estés preguntando si vamos a salir de esta o como tu padres lo estarán haciendo" dice haciendo que el chico asintiese "no te voy a mentir, posiblemente te prepare... ¿qué sabes de esta situación?" dice intentando aligerar el ambiente, pero el silencio le invadió, Millicas se negó a contestar por unos buenos 15 minutos

 **Z-day +2 (noche)**

Vieron que ya se hizo de noche y Millicas se negó a contestar haciendo que Naruto supiese la respuesta

"¿Millicas? ¿de verdad que no sabes nada?" pregunta suavemente Naruto haciendo que Millicas conteste si o si

"¿Qué voy a saber? lo único que se es que mientras mis padres estaban fuera mi guardaespaldas y el mejor amigo que tenía entre la nobleza de mi padre están enfermos y de repente se movieron erráticamente como si no pudiesen con el peso de su cuerpo, de repente más criados como ellos aparecieron y otros muchos se infectaron de este virus, por lo que se es una pandemia mundial, pero no se que hace además de levantar a los muertos, mi abuelo, mientras mi abuela, Venelana había ido a una reunión con el clan Bael, se detuvo y quedó atrás mientras ganaba tiempo mientras que yo podía ir a Tokonosu y ver que estaba pasando, no entendía nada, todas las razas se estaban comiendo entre si mientras ya estaban muertos los miembros, horas más tarde aparecéis con el vehículo

"Veo" dice Naruto escuchando atentamente todo "esta pandemia infecta a los demonios por la cepa de aire, estar expuesto a nosotros te ha hecho inmune a este virus, nuestra aura que yo conecté cuando subiste al Falcon, no te voy a mentir, contra más tiempo estén tus padres fuera de mi contacto, más probabilidades hay de que estén muertos ya" Millicas puso una cara de horror y empezó a llorar, solo que Naruto le alzó la moral una vez más "pero hasta en las más oscuras sombras siempre puede haber ese ápice de luz esperada, que nos salve de esta amargura, si tienes fe, mucha, en tu deseo, al final se acaba volviendo realidad" Millicas le sonrió, pero Naruto vio que era una sonrisa falsa y sin más le contó como había llegado a la dimensión con su hermano y se establecieron aquí

"Porque tu tenías a Sasuke-san de tu lado que te ayudó y apoyó en todo" dice con un deje de envidia, la noche ya era caída

"Tu tienes a alguien incluso emparentado de sangre, Rias, es mejor, debido a como os lleváis, ella tiene esperanza de que algún día podrá reencontrarse con su familia completa incluso antes de lo esperado, tener esa esperanza hizo que tu estuvieras con vida, ten tu pues la misma esperanza" dice Naruto

"Gracias, Naruto-san, lo necesitaba" dice Millicas

Naruto sonrió y mientras cogía las gafas prismáticas le dijo "por favor quita el -san, me hace sentir viejo, ¿tu me creerías? ¿un viejo arrugado de 10 años? jajaja" dice como una broma provocando que Millicas olvide sus preocupaciones y carcajease al imaginarlo, se puso las gafas y miró por los alrededores, por suerte la casa era alta y pudo ver claramente, notaba los ruidos en el baño, al parecer las chicas estaban divirtiéndose cuando Koutha vino

"Están haciendo demasiado jaleo" advierte Koutha

"Déjalas a lo suyo por ahora" dice llamando la atención del gordito y Millicas quien paró de reír "reaccionan y los atrae el sonido, perooo... no me preocuparía" dice mirando el puente que conectaba a las ciudades principales "están distraídos con el de fuera y es mucho más intenso" dice Naruto para que algo le llamase la atención con la cantidad de coches y barreras que había "OH no" jadea Naruto

"¿Qué?" dicen con preocupación Millicas, Koutha y Takashi quien a dejado de montar las armas para unirse a la conversación

"Poned la tele, deprisa" ordena Naruto a los otros, cosa que cumplieron, salió un telediario que no debería de estar debido a que estaban de camino a las instalaciones que deberían, a Naruto y a los demás solo les extrañó

Buenas a todos, les ofrezco una retransmisión de última hora, aquí, en la ciudad de Tokonosu se ha alzado una barrera para proteger la capital, pero los infectados pasaron por ambos lados y fue para retenerlos, aunque nueve de cada diez personas considera eso como una falta de ideas grave, consideran que las barricadas son a la luz de la noche de las más penosa utilidad puesto que en ambos lados del puente Kanabi está yendo fatalmente mal, a este paso las barricadas cederán y más muertos que las personas consideran que podían haber salvado podrían llegar desde el otro lado 

Y...

Los que se han quedado en tierra debido a una falta de medio de transporte seguiremos informando sobre novedades, la policía a declarado que nadie va a cruzar las barricadas sin ver primero quien esta infectado o no, pero es imposible saberlo es por eso que al final de todo, la gran mayoría de la gente piensa que esto es inútil y solo servirá para adelantar lo que estaba predestinado

"ALÉJENSE DE CUALQUIER PERSONA SOSPECHOSA INCLUSO DE LOS FAMILIARES, NO DEJAREMOS PASAR A NADIE QUE HAYA SIDO HERIDO O MORDIDO" comenta un oficial de policía por el megáfono del coche patrulla

"Este abuso de poder es imperdonable" comenta un ciudadano enfurecido con la policía cuando la cámara pasó a su cara "IMPERDONABLE" repitieron los de la manifestación

"Ahora mismo estamos en el puente Kanabi en la entrada a Kyoto donde se ha manifestado una rebelión abierta contra la policía y sus barreras" dice la reportera

 **Con la policía al mismo tiempo**

"¿Qué quiere decir que hagamos todo lo que podamos? ¿ y donde están nuestros refuerzos? joder... ¿hola? ...SCRAAAA... ¡¿otro corto en las comunicaciones?! ¡MIERDA!" dice el comisario tirando el micrófono a la calle cuando otro oficial se acercó a él

"Señor, a este paso las barricadas van a ceder" dice el oficial preocupado

"Eso puedes darlo por hecho, no poseemos suficientes recursos para mantenerlas y cada vez tenemos menos y todo el personal disponible que tenemos es el de oficina" dice mirando al otro lado "mierda, y parece que las cosas no están yendo bien en el otro lado tampoco, la última orden que hemos obtenido del cuartel general a sido que hagamos todo lo que podamos"

"Pues entonces de _esa_ orden, aunque queden ciudadanos inocentes no vamos a poder salvar a todos al mismo tiempo y usted lo sabe de sobra" comenta el oficial no sabiendo que hacer tampoco, el comisario bajó la mirada 

"Se supone que es nuestro trabajo proteger a los ciudadanos y mantener el orden" dice el oficial alzando el puño

PUNCH

Pegó un puñetazo al coche patrulla totalmente desesperado "Mierda, y solo han pasado dos días y medio desde que todo esto comenzó"

 **Con los manifestantes de nuevo**

PAAaam

Sonó un fuerte disparo de un arma al ser un revólver de la policía mientras que el que lo sostenía era un oficial novato de oficina miedoso "MI SEÑOR, ESTÁN AQUÍ YA" grita desesperado al ver la horda que fue atraída por el sonido tanto de los oficiales como de la manifestación

Al ser oficinistas, no esperaron la orden del comisario superior y se formó una linea de revólveres y empezaron a disparar "¡Yo no he ordenado abrir fuego!" exclama el comisario desesperado por mantener un orden

"BASTA" grita una mujer llamando la atención de los policías "se lo suplico, por favor no abran fuego, esta niña y yo seguimos vivas" dice sosteniendo el cadáver infectado de una niña mordida haciendo que está se sacuda por el sonido generado levantase la espalda y mordiese el cuello de la mujer generando un torrente de sangre fuera de su cuello, 

El oficial veía eso totalmente alarmado, asustado y preocupado, la mujer empezó a cambiar de color parecido a la ceniza y empezó a moverse erráticamente, haciendo que le saliesen las alas de ángel caído y estas se desplumasen en el suelo, no mutó en nada más pero la visión de las alas huesudas era espeluznante, el oficial calló de culo al suelo por un momento antes de levantarse y tragar saliva sonoramente para alzar el revólver, apuntar y disparar en la cabeza a la caminante, todos vieron horrorizados como la niña que dejó en el suelo empezó a devorar su pierna

"ESOS DESGRACIADOS DE LA POLICÍA YA ESTÁN USANDO LA VIOLENCIA INDISCRIMINADA CONTRA LOS CIUDADANOS INOCENTES, ESTE ABUSO DE PODER ES IMPERDONABLE" grita aun más sonoramente el líder manifestante y todos le sigueron más fuerte haciendo que la policía y los gendarmes (patrulleros locales) no pudiesen contener a toda la horda puesto que venían más y más, hasta que el comisario se adelantó al líder

"Eh, tu, graba esto" le dice la reportera al cámara que apuntó a la escena, mientras los manifestantes seguían absortos hasta que el comisario le llamó la atención

"Es peligroso que estén aquí, márchense de inmediato, vuestros gritos y rebeliones está haciendo atraer a más de esas cosas" dice el comisario con la gorra tapándole la mirada

"Qué te jodan, cabrón, solo eres un maldito títere de los americanos y nuestro gobierno, ya has visto que esas cosas estaban aquí antes que nosotros y no nos lo ha dicho nadie, siempre hemos vivido una mentira que no debíamos y ahora que nos acosan a humanos y sobrenaturales por igual no sabemos como defendernos, así que lárgate tu y déjanos cruzar" dice el ciudadano con mirada asustada y loca

"No lo volveré a repetir, márchense de inmediato" dice el comisario

"Y yo te digo que no me da la gana, márchate tu y déjenos pasar, fuera, fuera, FUERA" dice el líder manifestante

"FUERA, FUERA, FUERA, FUERA, FUERA" empiezan a decir todos los rebeldes

El comisario se quedó quieto por unos momentos, pero luego dijo algo en voz sombría y apagada "tenemos órdenes de arriba de hacer todo lo que podamos para mantener el orden en las calles, no importa los ciudadanos rebeldes que se opongan a ellos" luego alzó un poco la mirada pero su gorra de comisario seguía tapándola "esto no es ni siquiera legal, pero una orden, es una orden" dicho esto, desenfundó el revólver policial y apuntó al líder

"¿Uh?" musita el ciudadano al ser apuntado y después de una corta pausa

PUM

Un disparo entre ceja y ceja vieron como la sangre salía por el agujero de la bala, el cuerpo calló muerto al suelo y dejó de moverse, al hacer eso, todos los manifestantes se pusieron a gritar y correr antes de que la cámara nevase

SCRAAAAAAAA...

CIU

Naruto apagó la televisión no queriendo ver más y Millicas mirando al otro lado con los ojos cerrados "esto es de locos, es la pura anarquía" comenta Naruto y Takashi le siguió

"No va a ayudarnos nadie, al parecer estamos solos, primero lo de las noticias, ahora las barricadas, después la policía, finalmente el asesinato del líder manifestante, madre mía, ni siquiera los grandes actores habrían hecho una gran obra maestra de teatro de terror en toda la vida" dice Takashi mientras Naruto abrazaba a Millicas

"Las armas que nos hemos encontrado necesitan munición, son parecidas a las mías, pero no tan avanzadas tecnológicamente hablando" comenta Sasuke apareciendo por la puerta viendo las armas "todas están en perfecto estado y se recalentaran menos, pero necesitamos rehacerlas de nuevo debido a que, para que no se recalienten demasiado, necesitamos un núcleo de fusión automático para que recoja el calor y después un núcleo de ventilación para expulsarlo, de esa manera, no solo se recalentará en mucho más tiempo, si no que además se renfriarán antes, pero la pregunta es como los formamos"

"Ni idea" comenta Naruto

"¿El calor se puede recoger con una máquina automática?" pregunta Takashi interesado

"Takashi-san, la cantidad de calor generado por las armas o por las máquinas, incluso en el ambiente natural se mide y define como calorías, nuestras máquinas tienen esa ventilación que le permite quitar el calor generado, pero los núcleos son bastante grandes y solo podemos tenerlos en el Falcon" comenta Sasuke

"Si, y no voy a quitar los medios de enfriamiento del Falcon para que se apague y nos caigamos al vacío solo porque necesitamos un par de armas o más sin recalentarse" advierte Naruto burlón provocando que todos os presentes hagan una mueca de aversión por eso, nadie se percató de un par de manos que aparecieron en los cuellos de Takashi y Sasuke

"AAAAHHHH" pegó un grito Millicas al pensar que eran las manos de un caminante que se escondió en la casa, pegándo un susto de muerte a los dos que estaban atrapados

Por suerte solo eran los brazos de Sona y Shizuka que habían salido del baño y tenían toallas en sus cuerpos sacando un sonrojo bestial tanto a Naruto como a Millicas, Naruto le cerró los ojos a Millicas cuando los brazos bajaban a otra parte más intima de Sasuke

"Aaahh¬" gime con precaución Sasuke "Pero que estás haciendo, Sona" sin saber que la repulsión del niño pelinegro le había tocado los pechos, para cuando se dio cuenta se retractó y dijo "lo siento mucho" solo para que la chica volviera a estrujarlo con sus brazos

"Tan gentil y maduro en un niño de diez años, creo que me voy a volver Shotacon" haciendo que todos los hombres en la sala pusieran caras de repulsión y Sasuke de horor

"Suélteme ya en serio lo digo" dice Sasuke intentando escapar de la borracha Sona, mientras Takashi se había librado del abrazo de la enfermera y le dijo

"Ssshh, no hagáis ruido, que por la mañana tendremos que salir de aquí y no me gustaría quedar atrapado con los caminantes, y vuelve abajo que están todas las habitaciones para las mujeres con vestidores" dice Takashi precavido

"Ni hablar, quiero quedarme aquí... para siempre¬" dice para luego desmayarse en su espalda y tirando de Takashi, haciendo que el moviese las manos a su trasero para sostenerla "Uuuhmm, me estás tocando el culo..." dice para finalmente desmayarse en la espalda de Takashi

"Naruto, ayuda" dice Sasuke intentando escapar del abrazo mortal de Sona, solo para que se desmayase y con su peso cayó de espaldas con Naruto cogiéndola al estilo de novia

"Tch, esto solo se disfruta si lo haces a propósito" comenta Takashi viendo a Naruto con Sasuke con el alma en la boca, Takashi y Naruto se fueron a las escaleras con Koutha manteniendo la guardia en el balcón con una mirada muy despistada, gafas bajadas y sobretodo con sangre saliendo de su nariz

"Eh, oh, la guardia, si, ya" dice con palabras cortas para salir al balcón y utilizar las gafas de Naruto, eran fáciles de usar para él de todos modos

"Tienes toda la razón, esto solo se disfruta si quieres hacerlo" dice Naruto inconsciente de quien había en las escaleras

"¿Disfrutar quién de qué?" dice una voz femenina de cabello rojo haciendo que Naruto sude por ello

"Eeee..." dice con una voz entrecortada asustada

"Wow hay dos Narutos" haciendo que Takashi vaya a la planta baja y Rias continuase "Hay muchos Narutos" dice callendo de culo con una voz ida completamente

"Así que tu también ¿Ne?" dice Naruto con una voz cansada dejando a Sona en la cama, para que Rias borrase la sonrisa y se pusiera de rodillas con toda la pierna tocando el suelo, signo de abatimiento

"Es que, lo que hemos vivido en los últimos dos días me han dejado hecha polvo, el caminante titan por llamarlo de un modo, el apocalipsis mundial tanto para sobrenatural como humano natural, mi familia dispersa..., ignorancia al saber si el resto de mi nobleza están vivos o no *SNIFF* y ahora Akeno esta muerta" dice rompiendo a llorar por estar saturada hasta el cuello cuando una mano se puso en su frente

"Es necesario llorar cuando se necesita" dice Naruto quitándole la mano de la frente "pero de nada sirve llorar por la leche derramada, hay que adaptarse al entorno y saber ir hacia adelante, mi familia me ignoraba, ni siquiera sabe que existo o no, ¿pero me encallo en el sufrimiento? ¿lucho constantemente por ellos, sabiendo que no voy a obtener nada a cambio? ¿para qué pues? ¿reconocimiento? nunca me lo darán, ¿para qué llorar y luchar por una causa perdida y sin ganancia? solo desprende las lágrimas que se necesitan derramar para desahogarte y desprenderte de ello, acepta esta realidad Rias, Akeno está muerta y nosotros estamos vivos y me aseguraré, de que tanto tu sobrino como tu y todos los demás sigamos así, tenemos esperanza solo que no es perdida" anima Naruto haciendo que Rias obtuviese más fortaleza con su discurso

"Gracias Naruto" dice abrazándolo a él y a Millicas aun sonrojado por la otra escena desprendiendo lágrimas "gracias enserio, lo necesitaba" dice soltándolos

"Voy a bajar a por una bebida" dice Naruto bajando las escaleras dejando a Rias dormir a Millicas

Ya en la planta de abajo, Naruto estaba buscando alguna bebida caliente en la estantería para ayudar a dormir cuando vio a una persona hurgar en la nevera para buscar provisiones para el Falcon

"Lisara, no crees que es un poco tarde como para,a... aaahhh" gime Naruto en sorpresa tirando su bebida cuando Lisara se elevó y solo llevaba puesto un delantal rojo erótico cubriendo sus partes privadas, en otras palabras, que estaba desnuda sin el delantal, incluso en su trasero se podría apreciar su entrada ya que no llevaba bragas, sobra decirse que Naruto apartó la vista avergonzado con sangre corriendo de su nariz como ríos, Lisara pareció darse cuenta debido a que Naruto cerraba los ojos con el sonrojo y la entrepierna de Naruto se elevaba mucho, tanto que Lisara se le apareció un sonrojo monumental, el tamaño era superior a un adulto con once pulgadas de longitud y seis de espesor, un hilo de sangre de Lisara bajaba por su nariz, ¡Y SOLO TIENE DIEZ AÑOS!

"Naruto, eres el dios que va a repoblar el mundo" habla en voz alta haciendo que Naruto se alejase de ella por precaución y miedo espeluznante, aunque sabía que era grande, no era para decir eso

"¿Cómo es que estás cargando eso y nada más?" dice Naruto aun catatónico, nunca había visto literalmente el cuerpo de una mujer

"¿Qué? oh, esto, lo cogí porque no hay absolutamente nada de mi talla en el guardarropa así que para no estar completamente desnuda cogí un mantel rojo ya que Saeko cogió el blanco, sé que es muy atrevido pero hay que aguantarse, y ni siquiera pienses en tocarme aunque seas un niño de diez años no me impedirá golpearte hasta que tus sesos estén impregnados en mi Sinai" dice Lisara sonriendo suave, a simple vista parecía muy falso, era una mirada como las de Akeno diciendo 'voy a disfrutar de tu dolor' en las pocas veces que la ha visto

Pero Naruto no habló si no que dijo seriamente y sin mirarla "¿cuales son tus medidas?" dice extrañando a Lisara "puedo conseguirte ropa en el Falcon desvirtualizándola en datos, ahora, CUALES; SON; TUS; MEDIDAS" dice Naruto a punto de tener un paro cardíaco

"103cm pecho, 70cm cadera y 96 de trasero" dice Lisara ajustando los datos en la máquina veía con asombro como salía ropa de la maquina verdadera de seda, algo en lo que sorprendió a Lisara fue el intelecto y las máquinas que habían diseñado, nunca se adaptaría a ello por lo que veía, estos dos chicos dimensionales sabían hacer de todo

"Ten" dijo pasando las prendas intimas aceptándolas y poniéndoselas con Naruto dado la vuelta para darle intimidad, Lisara encontró las pendas muy cómodas, además de que el sujetador deportivo no tenía aros en la espalda con lo cual era más cómodo y móvil que el sujetador normal, sería muy útil en esta situación

"Naruto ¡pervertido! sube aquí, necesito hablarte" dice Rias con los pechos saliendo de la barandilla de la escalera, claramente borracha

"Genial, ahora soy catalogado como un pervertido gracias a ti, Lisara" dice en una voz enfurruñada Naruto

"Kawaii" susurra Lisara para ver como Naruto había sido la cosita más pequeña y dulce que nunca había visto "sin embargo, te diré una cosa" dice pasando a su cara seria "las chicas a veces necesitamos nuestro momento de conforte en nuestra hora más quebrada nos rompemos a la locura, así que ve, tu chica te llama" termina con una sonrisa Lisara

"¿Eso va también por ti Lisara?" comenta Naruto haciendo reír suavemente a Lisara

"Veamos a ver en mi momento de conforte si eres tu o es alguien más, no sufras pequeñín aunque tengo un muy buen cuerpo, no vas a poder poseer a todos" dice Lisara

"¿Eso es un reto o una pena ajena verdadera?" refunfuña Naruto, lastimosamente no llegaron a responderse cuando Rias le llamó de nuevo, Saeko estaba apagando todas las luces debido a que los supervivientes bajaran y no querían encontrarse con problemas irremediables, algo en lo que era muy buena idea, Rias lo estuvo llamando y él subió para ver lo que tenía que decirle

Y si lo llega a saber, hubiese dicho que se vaya a la cama con agua y limón para que mañana no tenga resaca, Rias básicamente por el hecho de estar borracha descargó todo su pasado de flores en Naruto para luego de quejarse de perder todo, Naruto la trató pacientemente, pero después de media hora de diatriba sin parar, finalmente reventó

"MALDITA SEA, PARA YA" grita Naruto haciendo que Rias cayese de culo en las escaleras "NO HAS PARADO DE QUEJARTE DE ESTO, DE TENER ESPERANZAS QUE LUEGO CONSIDERAS FALSAS, ¿HAS PENSADO EN MILLICAS ACASO? EL TIENE MÁS ESPERANZAS QUE TU Y SOLO ES UN NIÑO MÁS PEQUEÑO QUE YO CON OCHO AÑOS DE VIDA, AKENO ESTO, AKENO LO OTRO; SUPÉRALO RIAS... AH... AH..., ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA, SASUKE SE VIO OBLIGADO A MATARLA CUANDO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MONSTRUO Y QUERÍA ASESINARNOS A COLMILLO Y GARRA" jadea Naruto por el enfado, luego agarró su té y dijo "ella está muerta y nosotros estamos vivos" dijo para luego alzar el puño que tenía la bebida y decir "y me voy a asegurar de que eso continúe, solo por honor a los deseos de los caí..." iba a lanzar la bebida de no ser por Rias que le sujetó el brazo, pellizcándole la manga, viendo que ella estaba soltando lágrimas de rodillas, para luego hundiese la cabeza en su cuello he intentase dormir

"Rias, no te duermas aqu..." no pudo continuar porque Rias conectó sus labios con los suyos, haciendo que Naruto perdiese su primer beso a una chica borracha, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por el hecho de confortarla, pero Naruto lo devolvió, Rias se volcó de espaldas y empezó a quitarse los tirantes cuando Naruto le paró

"Rias, duerme, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas" dice Naruto, Rias no dijo palabra, solo se sentó para luego, minutos más tarde se oyeron ladridos fuertes

"¿Porqué ladra ese perro?" dice Rias para que luego Naruto la cogiese por los brazos para alzarla a un lado mirando desde el techo a la pared de forma lenta pensante, y luego subió las escaleras

"¿Koutha?" dice Naruto con Sasuke siguiéndole

"Esto no me gusta" dice Hirano con las gafas aun puestas y pasándolos el rifle AR-10 modificado de francotirador y el bólter Stalker completamente cargado "Quedaos con eso, tenéis más puntería que yo, seréis más útiles con eso, os subiré los cargadores, si se acercan demasiado colocad el silenciador en el rifle y disparad a matar en la cabeza, es la única forma de detenerlos"

Dicho esto veían la horda acercarse y Sasuke quitó las gafas a Koutha para ver como los sobrevivientes bajaban corriendo para encontrar refugio antes de que se los comieran, muchos por no decir todos, no lo conseguían

"Madre de la humanidad, es una película de terror verdadera, no hace falta ni dibujos ni efectos" bromea Sasuke huecamente con una cara de repulsión, volvió a ponerse las gafas y agrando la vista, deseó que no lo hubiese hecho, lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre, porque vio a dos niñas de la mano de un adulto de pelo blanco, lo que no le gustó fue después lo que pasó

 **Con el adulto**

James Maresato Anderson, tenía una hija y una esposa a la que dijo que se reuniría más tarde, de repente sin más aparecieron esas cosas que vi como despedazaban a bocados a los guardias de la niña, solo para que estos se alzasen y empezasen a comer a los demás a bocados, a sido una reacción en cadena ahora imparable, necesitaba encontrar refugio para esta chica y su hija, vio que una familia había acogido a un grupo desconocido así que sin confiar ni nada, entró con cuidado en la casa cerrando la verja metálica tras de si y llamar a la puerta sin hacer el mayor ruido posible

"Por favor abra la puerta, tengo a dos niñas conmigo que necesitan refugio desesperadamente" grita por lo bajo el hombre, no se esperó la respuesta que recibió

"Márchese, estamos llenos, no podemos acoger a nadie más" dice el hombre, que al parecer era el líder del refugio

"Por favor ábranme, si no es a mi entonces a las dos niñas, pero por favor" dice el hombre desesperado

"Qué se marche" dice el hombre igual

Al borde del colapso, el padre de la niña de pelo rosa dijo "ábreme, maldita sea o te tumbo la puerta abajo" si podía se iría, pero no había más refugios, levantó la llave inglesa, listo para echar la puerta abajo, cunado el sonido de una cerradura se estaba abriendo y una voz dijo

"Vale, vale, ya abro" dice el hombre viendo como giraban el pomo, el adulto de pelo blanco se relajó y es lo peor que podía haber hecho, un error que le costará la vida

"Gracias, yo..."

PRACK

El adulto sintió una fuerte presión en su región abdominal y se dio cuenta mirando hacia abajo que había sido apuñalado con un palo atado a un cuchillo en forma de lanza, para que su hija y la niña rubia vieran la sangre salir de la puñalada con caras atónitas

"Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento" repetía una y otra vez el hombre al cerrar poco a poco la puerta para no hacer ruido cerrándola suavemente

Mientras tanto el hombre de pelo blanco se quedó en una pared de piedra y debido a la puñalada perdió las fuerzas en las piernas y se quedó medio sentado-tumbado debido a la sangre perdida

"PAPÁ" grita la niña de cabello rosado mientras la niña rubia miraba a su protector asesinado ante sus ojos "Papá por favor, no te duermas" el adulto tosió sangre y luego llegó a sus sentidos, al saber que se estaba muriendo ya

"Alice, Kunou" hablo en voz débil

"Padre" dice en lágrimas la niña llamada Alice

El adulto sonrió y pensó que esta era la escena cliché donde el padre moría y se despediría para siempre de su hija, la otra niña que salvó de sus propios guardias no la conocía demasiado, solo su nombre así que dijo

"Quiero que seáis fuertes, que nunca os quiten el sueño de ver a vuestras familias, buscad un refugio, no hagáis ruido y sobre todo, manteneos a salvo, es mi última petición como padre y protector" dice el adulto cogiendo la mano de su hija y apretándola, mientras ella lloraba ríos

Kunou se mantuvo en silencio pero no pudo evitar que salieran lágrimas tanto de respeto como de gratitud al hombre que le salvó la vida, su piel se puso blanca como la tiza cuando Alice, se puso a gritar y un perro a ladrar fuertemente

"PADRE, NO, PAPÁ ESTO NO HACE GRACIA, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA, ¡POR FAVOR!" su grito desgraciadamente tuvo el efecto contrario, ya que atrajo a todo el barrio de no muertos

"Calla, Alice, los estás atrayendo" dice la Kitsune al borde del colapso

 **Con Naruto, Koutha y Sasuke**

"Mierda, son dos niñas y el adulto a muerto dejándolas a merced de la calle" grita en voz baja Sasuke al pasar las gafas a Koutha, Naruto había dejado los cargadores en el suelo y regresó con otro artefacto

"¿Naruto? ¡¿lo has terminado, en serio?!" dice asombrado Sasuke en voz baja

"Nunca lo he probado, pero sería una oportunidad muy buena, está a tope de combustible anti-gravedad, voy a tener suficiente con tres cámaras de impulso en las alas, vamos" dice Naruto equipándose el artefacto

El propulsor en si era de retro-cohete encajado en dos alas hermosas, según las cámaras de promethium y brillantez que tengan las alas, más combustible anti-gravedad tendría, pero había que tener cuidado, el propulsor es tan silencioso que oirías más tu propio corazón latir y te permitiría volar como el Falcon, pero tiene los mismos requisitos, pista de aterrizaje y despegue despejada y una gran cantidad de tiempo para generar el combustible perdido, mucho tiempo del que no tenían

"No nos quedan muchas opciones si queremos salvar a las niñas" dice Koutha, en ese jaleo entra Takashi Komuro

"¿Pero se puede saber que pasa? ¿qué es este ruido? ¿queréis que nos coman?" susurra Takashi

"Takashi, por favor, apóyanos con el cañón láser, está en la cama recién cargada la batería" dice Naruto cogiendo la espada de rayo energético y la pistola bolter a punto de saltar

"No se como se maneja eso" dice Takashi

"Sasuke te instruirá, es muy fácil, así que no temas" dice Naruto para saltar finalmente y encender los propulsores

"Este chico hace lo que quiere" dice Koutha

"No hay tiempo, ayudémosle" dice Sasuke

 **Con las niñas**

Estaban desesperadas, eso seguro, la chica rubia destapó sus orejas y colas dando a entender que era una kitsune de solo siete años y esta empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego a los caminantes para detenerlos

'Podía funcionar, los caminantes son débiles al fuego así que...' piensa Naruto pero se paró al ver al caminante, desgraciadamente era fuego energético y teminó el caminante como una criatura vomitiva

Tenía bolsas en los costados y sus intestinos estaban abiertos con púas de heliotropos en las bolsas, no solo eso si no que las bolsas subieron hacia arriba dando una visión completa a las niñas de sus intestinos e hígado, no solo eso si no que además creció como un segundo cerebro en la cabeza como un sombrero dando una visión horrible que no aguantaron su almuerzo, la chica rubia vomito mientras la otra niña comenzó a llorar al ver como se acercaba

"¡Ayudaaa!" gritaron las dos al ver que su ataque es inefectivo y solo mejoraba a los horrores mientras un cadáver se acercaba debido al grito de las dos

"GUA, GUA, GUA" ladra el perro para ahuyentar al cadáver sin hacer efecto

"Koutha, dispara a las bolsas de ese caminante, si lo que sé es cierto de que esos heliotropos consumen energía, deberían haber absorbido el fuego" dice Naruto matando a los caminantes restantes en el camino con la espada de rayos y volando, Koutha le contestó

"Claro, debería haberlo imaginado, Naruto esas bolsas tienen fuego comprimido dentro, si las disparo..." advierte Koutha

"Explotarán como una gran granada, lo sé, tu dispara en cuanto los atraiga" dice Naruto encendiendo la radio portátil que llevó consigo, era buena idea de rescate

La música gótica y retumbante empezó a sonar y luego una voz conocida como Evanescence empezó a cantar la canción de Oceans, la más popular en esa época, atrayendo la atención del caminante embolsado y la de todos los caminantes en la calle restantes

 **Con los chicos francotiradores**

"Pues que quieres que te diga, Evanescence, está un poco pasada de moda" dice Sasuke por el intercomunicador "Takashi ya sabe manejar el láser, disparará a los objetivos mutados que no sean explosivos, pueden sernos útiles"

Justo cuando estaba a responder, miró hacia abajo en la aglomeración de caminantes que formaban una torre solo para llegar a él, en ese momento Saeko se levantó y se dirigió al balcón para ver lo que pasaba

Sasuke disparó el bolter Stalker hacia el explosivo con la mira puesta, justo cuando Saeko abrió la puerta

 **BOOOOOOOOM**

Una explosión despertó a todos en la casa mientras los caminantes volaban en pedazos literalmente muertos completamente, se ve que las ondas expansivas de la explosión les afectaron el oído y la cabeza

"¿Qué fue eso?" dice Saya medio dormida pero alterada por la explosión

"¿Se puede saber a qué le habéis disparado?" dice Saeko con Katase entrando en el otro lado asustada, en ese momento Katase vio otro de esos explosivos

"¿Qué es esa criatura horrorosa?" grita en repulsión

"Muchas gracias por gritar Katase, ahora los has traído aquí" dice Rei

Saeko mientras se formaba una lágrima en su ojo "Literalmente es el fin de esta dimensión" dice Saeko desprendiendo la lágrima por su rostro "hay que salir de aquí, el grito de Katase los ha traído aquí, mirad cuantos hay"

Y justo como dijo una gran cantidad de caminantes se había estampado en la valla metálica de la casa y estaban intentando tumbarla, algo en lo que ganarían la batalla de caminantes vs valla y había más caminantes

"Millicas quiero que vayas al garaje y veas si hay un vehículo y si se puede utilizar, deprisa, Rias, acompáñalo" dice Sasuke con Millicas y Rias asintiendo

 **Con Naruto y las chicas**

Naruto aprovechó la explosión para reventar la verga metálica de la casa con los propulsores dando gran impresión a las niñas, y matando a los caminantes con las espada de rayos y con la pistola bolter, cuando terminó, quitó la espada de la cabeza del caminante clavada en el suelo y dijo

"¿Estáis bien?" dice con las dos chicas asintiendo

"ARF" confirma el perro pero un sonido lo alertó

"Aniki, ¡cuidado!" dice la chica de pelo rosado al ver como la manta se levantaba para descubrir a un caminante que rápidamente Naruto se volvió e incrustó la pistola bolter justo en sus mandíbulas y disparó reventándole el craneo

"Gracias, me habéis salvado" dice en agradecimiento Naruto, de corta duración fue el agradecimiento al ver el cuerpo del adulto, quitando la sábana al caminante se la puso al cuerpo cuando lo tumbó y colocó una flor en ella, la chica cogió el perro y los tres bajaron la cabeza en respeto

"Hay que salir de aquí, rápido" dice Naruto cogiendo a la chica rubia en brazos y a la niña que seguía sosteniendo al perro en la espalda

 **Con Millicas y Rias**

"Es un milagro que esto esté aquí" dice Millicas destapando el auto todoterreno para ver en que estado estaba y estaba como nuevo con el combustible a tope

"Esto es fantástico, he encontrado algunas protecciones de caídas como rodilleras y coderas, serán muy útiles, además de guantes para no quemarse las manos cuando dispares las armas de fuego" dice Rias

"Millicas, ve arriba y diles que es transporte está preparado" dice Rias cuando Shizuka Marikama, la enfermera, bajó en su traje de nacimiento, haciando que Millicas se sonroje y luego soltase un chorro de sangre de su nariz, Rias al ver la sangre, creyó que un caminante había cogido a Millicas, para cuando llegó y vio a la enfermera desnuda como el día en que nació, primero se sonrojó y después tocó sus propios pechos al sentirlos pequeños, pero no dijo nada

"¿habéis encontrado algo? ¿vamos a caber todo ahí?" dijo con su voz infantil regresando a Rias a la realidad

"Y yo pensaba que era grande ¿como una humana me ha podido superar?" susurra impresionada para luego sacudir levemente la cabeza quitando esos pensameintos "¡por el amor de dios Shizuka, ponte algo de ropa!" grita Rias al ver a Millicas tumbado en el piso con sangre saliendo de su nariz y con un sonrojo bestial

"UH, ¡si por eso sentía tanto frío!" dice la enfermera subiendo las escaleras dejando a Rias con la cara criticada

"Y por eso hay un dicho que se le llama 'tener menos luces que la enfermera Marikawa'" dice Rias con la cara palo mientras Millicas se levantó

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?" dice Millicas

"Nada, te resbalaste y de caíste de nariz, ahora sube a decirlo a los demás que el transporte está preparado" dice Rias con Millicas subiendo 'si lo vuelve un pervertido como ese dúo en mi academia, juro por la mano sangrienta del Lucifer que la doy de comer a los caminantes aun si es nuestra sanadora' piensa violentamente Rias con una vena en la frente

 **Con los chicos tiradores**

FLASH

Suena un tiro del cañón láser desintegrando a un caminante levemente mutado con dos heliotropos en los brazos "Chicos,no creo que aunque apoyemos a Naruto vaya a poder regresar con los propulsores con las dos chicas en los brazos" dice Takashi apuntando y disparando

FLASH

"Jaja, pero creo que eso no será problema para él" dice Sasuke sonriendo al mirar por las gafas pasándolas a Koutha

"JA ¡qué listo eres Naruto!" dice dejando las gafas para que Takashi las cogiese y viese por ellas

"Gua" dice Takashi al ver como Naruto está usando los propulsores de equilibro en las alas para mantener a la rosada en la espalda y a la rubia cogida al estilo novia en boda sacando un sonrojo de la rubia

 **Con Naruto**

"No mires abajo, Naruto, no mires" dice Naruto con las alas extendidas haciendo equilibro entre las paredes de los jardines de las casas y el propulsor apagado "Funciona de maravilla, pero ahora a ver como salgo de aquí" dice haciendo que una mano caminante se extendiese y agarrase la pared, pero luego volvió a bajar al ver que no llegaba por al cantidad de caminantes que había

Naruto vio como un vehículo salió de la casa y sonrió a diente abierto a la oportunidad, mientras iba conversando con las chicas para distraerlas corría un poco más veloz para así alcanzar el auto todoterreno con los caminantes siguiéndoles, pero hubo un problema, cruce de calle y el auto estaba lejos, tenía que impulsarse y luego saltar y era muy peligroso saltar porque la caída es demasiado impredecible y podía caer en la calle y ser devorado

Así que contra todo pronostico, apoyó el trasero de las chicas en sus brazos manteniendo su cabeza en los hombros o más allá e impulsando el retropropulsor, saltando a los cielos

'Espero que caigamos en el agujero descapotable o el guarrazo que nos metemos será tibió' piensa y calcula Naruto en la caída

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH/AAAAAAAARFF" las chicas y el perro no pudieron evitar gritar a la caída libre de tres pisos de alto, por suerte fue al agujero y Naruto pudo amortiguar la caída, con las dos niñas en sus brazos temblando

"Mierda, el grito los ha atraído" dice Sasuke

"Preparaos, ahí vienen" comenta Koutha saliendo del agujero del techo con Sasuke con el Stalker cargado y Koutha con la escopeta M37 Ithaca y empezando a disparar, el retroceso fue bestial, pero al menos podía controlarla

"No importa la velocidad, esto no es mi Falcon, tiene más potencia de embestida y freno rozamiento a tierra, así que arróllalos" dice Naruto haciendo que Shizuka arroyase a los caminantes saliendo de esa pesadilla al río para pasar a Kyoto

"Lo conseguimos" dicen las dos chicas

"Guau" ladra el perro en felicidad al ver a su salvador

"Fuu, lo conseguimos" resopla Naruto al ver el amanecer "próxima parada, Kyoto"

"Mamá ¿cómo estarás?" susurra asustada la niña rubia de forma inaudible por lo que el grupo no la escuchó debido a los gemidos y jadeos del grupo

 _CONTINUARÁ (en largo periodo, os lo explicaré abajo)_

 **XXXXXX (avance) XXXXXX**

 _"Prometido zombie" susurra Rias al ver el horror personificado en su cara al ver al fénix con alas de sangre en géiser_

 _"Cruzaremos la parte humana a la sobrenatural, preparaos para el horror" dice Naruto con las armas listas_

 _"El Falcon nos llevará al palacio, pero hay que tener cuidado, las cosas ahí son mucho más mortales" comunica Naruto sacando el Falcon del bolsillo para agrandarlo de nuevo, poniendo el todoterreno en su lugar_

 _"MAMÁAAAA" grita Kunou al ver rodeada a su madre por los caminantes mutados_

 _"Hemos salvado a los que hemos podido, la diosa se sacrificó para salvarnos" dice Sasuke cerrando la compuerta del Falcon y a Kunou llorando ríos_

 _"Este virus es la pesadilla endiablada personificada, no perdona a nadie, ni siquiera a los dioses" dice Murayama asombrada de que los sintoístas hayan caído así_

 _"Hay que salir de esta dimensión Naruto, no podemos salvar a todos" dice Koutha_

 _"NO PIENSO DEJARLOS ATRÁS AUNQUE ME MUERA, IMBÉCIL" grita Rias en éxtasis y lágrimas_

 _"Hermana, ¿cómo estarás?" dice Sona al borde del colapso, la rotura y las lágrimas_

 **XXXXXX (fin del avance) XXXXXX**

* * *

 **Y aquí está el final del capítulo, madre, mi más largo en toda la historia de mi cuenta, 9K (nueve mil) palabras, fiiuu, disculpen la tardanza, pero esto a ido demasiado rápido para mi, además de que el traductor de google a descuartizado mi cuenta por así decirlo, no se el porqué me ha traducido toda mi cuenta incluso los documentos guardados perdiendo capítulos de 20K (veinte mil) palabras y hasta uno de 30K (treinta mil) haciéndome quererme suicidar**

 **Puto bastardo traductor del google que me tradujo los documentos haciéndolos inentendibles e ilegibles, ya que me modeló toda la gramática y vocabulario de estos obligándome a borrarlos permanentemente**

 **Así que sin más tuve que borrar historias que lo explicaré en mi perfil las que borraré o reescribiré, es una pena lo sé, perooo... estoy con una depresión de caballo y por suerte pude salvar algunos cuatro debido a que estaban en el office world, pero no puedo salvar más, lo siento de verdad, culpar al puñetero traductor que da más que asco**

 **Antes no me hacía eso y ahora sé porqué**

 **UNA NOTA MÁS: me detectaron queratocono bilateral asimétrico en ambos ojos y necesitaré una cirugía de transplante de córnea así que dentro de un año entero no podré escribir incluso si funciona, mi esposa comunicará a todos como salió la operación porque hay un alto índice que nunca recupere la vista y la estoy esperando en cuanto me la hagan, de momento aprovecharé para escribir todo lo que pueda**

 **Pido apoyo porque en el ojo izquierdo tengo pérdidas de 27,5 diotrías (medida de visión ocular) y el ojo derecho está empezando a perder visión con 2 diotrías perdidas ya, no podré escribir de ahora en adelante y mi esposa os informará después de un años**

 **Así que sin más demora me despido para un tiempo largo de vosotros y deseadme suerte si queréis seguir viendo mis historias**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao (para un buen tiempo)**


	5. Huida de dimensión PT1 (epílogo)

**Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Z-day +3 (día)**

El grupo estaba montado en el todoterreno y los que no cabían dentro simplemente estuvieron afuera en el techo, actualmente estaban cruzando el río con el puente despejado de coches y policías, cuando el comisario se pegó un disparo por la noche dando la orden de arrasar el puente, las barricadas cayeron y no pudieron hacer nada para que los caminantes pasasen, para evitar sorpresas el grupo pasó por el río

Afortunadamente el transporte todoterreno era amplió y conservó a tres personas en la delantera como son el piloto, copiloto y un acompañante y detrás estaban las dos niñas que ocupaban poco estacio, Sona y Rias y finalmente Rei Saeko, Lisara y el duo kendo de Murayama y Katase en el maletero que tenía dos partes y asientos, por suerte, actualmente Koutha, Alice y Sasuke estaban afuera dejando a los demás descansar por la noche ajetreada mientras Shizuka conducía, Kunou miraba por la ventana

"Me encantan los mares" dice Kunou

"Si, pero recuerda que esto es un río que desemboca en el mar, actualmente no hay tanta vida marina como en un mar, es más hermoso, te lo digo" dice Murayama hablando por experiencia propia de su padre que era submarinista y la llevó a una excursión submarina, solo se preguntaba si volvería a verlo

Mientras tanto, Alice le cantaba una canción en inglés a Koutha, haciendo que presumiera por lo que sabía en el idioma, y de repente por quedar bien Koutha le dijo que el también se sabía el idioma haciendo que se pusiera a cantar en inglés con una canción del ejercito que costa en masacrar a tu enemigo, haciendo que sasuke y los que estaban atrás se molestasen, por suerte la pequeña Alice era demasiado pequeña para entender lo que estaba cantando, hasta que Sasuke se hartó

 **PUM**

"Sasuke, idiota, por poco vuelcas el todoterreno, te recuerdo que estamos en agua" dice Naruto de copiloto molesto Shizuka se alteró por el temblor causado por el guantazo de Sasuke en el techo, y si os estáis preguntando, Naruto es el copiloto y Shizuka la conductora, el hecho que puede conducir un Falcon no significa que pueda conducir este trasto y menos no llegando a los pedales

"Haber, al idiota que esta cantando esa porquería de la mama oca de masacre, que se calle, no lo soporto" dice Sasuke mal mirando a Koutha que este se estremeció cuando iba a replicar ya que no le sentaba bien que alguien dijera eso "y como persistas en el tema me da igual que el virus me convierta en un cadáver mutado o sigas siendo un humano, te purifico con el fuego y se acabó" eso pareció encerrar a Koutha por completo

Por fin lograron alcanzar la orilla interna de Kyoto, solo esperaban que no hubiese más sorpresas ahora, podría ser fatal, Naruto y Sasuke salieron del todoterreno empuñando dos bolters estándar y un stalker que lo llevaba Sasuke en la espalda, al ver que no había nadie, Sasuke sacó el stalker y observó por la mira

Nada

Esto daba muy mala espina, Naruto sacó un nano-servo que escanease 25 metros a la distancia del sonido normal del habla humana, pero regresó con el bio escáner y el resultado era el mismo, nada en las inmediaciones, parecía que este área estaba desértica, así que guardó el nano-servo en una mochila blanca de aspecto mecánica y futurista, la guardaron en el asiento trasero donde estaba los retroreactores en el maletero, por el momento descansaron y aprovecharon para volver y decirle a los demás que estaban a salvo, cuando regresaron vieron un espectáculo de ropas, afortunadamente todo eran protectores de ejercito y armas, sería demasiado vergonzoso ver a las chicas desnudas como el día que nacieron cambiándose la ropa por accidente, y encima doloroso por como podrían reaccionar

"No hay nadie ni nada en las inmediaciones, por suerte tenemos las cosas necesarias para seguir nuestro camino" comenta Naruto "vosotros, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

Koutha y Takashi estaban intentando bajar de manera suave a Alice y a Kuno del todoterreno, pero no se dejaban por que les daba miedo y vergüenza ya que les podían ver las bragas y es lógico que una niña se cubriera, hasta que Rei entró en el juego y cogió a Alice y Kuno de los brazos para bajarlas y cambiarlas, una vez que todo estaba en orden podrían coger el todoterreno para ir a los territorios centrales y desde allí coger el Falcon y largarse a una dimensión segura ¿quién coño habrá hecho esto?

Una vez en ruta, estuvieron vigilantes de la carretera desierta, coches con fuegos apagados pero quemados, y luego vieron una carretera que era un atajo a Kyoto, era una carretera tenebrosa y daba un muy mal espinazo que Kuno les aseguró que era totalmente segura, los demás la miraron como si fuese un extraterrestre, pero sin embargo siguieron adelante y con mucho cuidado

Al mediodía estaba todo despejado, no tenían ni idea del peligro que les acechaba más adelante, y todo será por culpa de Sona, quién accidentalmente tropezó cuando cayó del todoterreno a un bidón, solo que tenían la mala fortuna de que estaba cuesta abajo y rodó y rodó hasta estamparse en una valla de metal cercana, todos se pusieron pálidos cuando el sonido familiar llegó a sus oídos

 **BRAAAAAUMMBRABRAUM**

El Ruido fue estridente, y también el sonido de gemidos que se alzaron como resucitados en la calle y carretera como si de tumbas se tratase

"Muy hecho Sona, ¿alguien te enseñó la frase 'mira donde pisas'?" dice sarcástico Naruto sacando un sonrojo de vergüenza y furia a la pelinegra

"Naruto, no es tiempo, ¡Shizuka, písale!" comenta Sasuke al ver toda la horda acercándose poco a poco, más de mil, eso seguro, no tenían las municiones para ello

 **CRISTAL CAVE OST - SONIC AND THE HEDGEHOG AND THE BLACK KNIGHT**

Naruto no perdió tiempo, se cerró la puerta y empezó una brutal carrera de caminantes contra coche todoterreno, Shizuka intentó sortear los obstáculos tanto como pudo, pero debido al ruido del motor empezaba a ser más engorroso esquivar a los caminantes que empezaban a abalanzarse sobre el auto, teniendo en cuenta de que ella estaba acostumbrada a conducir despacio, las niñas gritaban al ver los cuerpos de los caminantes estampados en el cristal lateral y cerraron los ojos esperando que esta pesadilla acabase, Naruto no veía a donde iba Shizuka y necesitaba huir rápidamente de los caminantes sin saber que se estaba adentrando en zona antigua Gremory y caminantes mutados les esperaban allí, el objetivo de Naruto era alcanzar el centro de Kyoto y fortificarse allí, sin saber a donde iba

O eso fue hasta que Millicas lo desveló

"Naruto-nii-san, Marikawa-san estáis yendo a territorio Gremory, muchos caminantes se emplazaron allí por pérdida de control del territorio y muchos murieron, por no decir que debe de haber cientos hasta miles si los caminantes humanos se has dirigido allí" grita Millicas muerto del horror

"Maldición, Sasuke, saca el Stalker y empieza a atizarlos hasta que nos quedemos sin cargadores, atiza solo a los que se acerquen demasiado no podemos permitirnos volver a donde estábamos, así que cruzaremos la parte humana a la sobrenatural, preparaos para el horror" dice Naruto con las armas listas, por mala suerte tenían las armas en el Falcon, ni siquiera el rifle de plasma en sus manos

Shizuka pisó y aceleró con Sasuke y Koutha disparando a los caminantes que se acercaban demasiado, cuando atravesaron la berrera en ruinas prepararon todas las armas, pero esto era muy raro,

No había nadie, ni caminante ni vivo, esto daba muy mala espina

Shizuka logró frenar el ritmo, pero siguió conduciendo, estando alerta a los demás y las señales que se podían hacer para desatar el caos, un solo chispazo de ruido y llamará al infierno personificado, pero aun seguiría conduciendo

"¿Algo malo?" pregunta Shizuka al ver que todo estaba en calma para su terror

"Nada, ruinas, ruinas, y más ruinas, conduce despacio Shizuka, Naruto, vigila y apóyala o nos las veremos con un montón de esas cosas furiosas por carne viva" dice Sasuke, haciendo que el coche vaya más lento por Shizuka

Lastimosamente nunca se enteraron de que había una vena de sangre en el suelo y poco le interesaba a Shizuka entendiéndolo como un rastro de mordida, pero si mirase más profundo, vería que acababa de pisar una vena trampa, y sin saberlo siguió conduciendo

 **Clash**

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Saeko con su audición mejorada

"Nada bueno" confirma Rias al oírlo y tener un muy mal presentimiento "Shizuka, detén el auto" dice Rias confundiendo a Naruto y Shizuka, pero no se detenían "Shizuka, detén-el-puto-auto" dice Rias entre dientes y sin despegarlos al sentir algo terrorífico, el auto se detuvo "Naruto, ¿ves algo? los de arriba, ¿también?" pregunta alterada

"¿Qué ocurre Rias?" dice Shizuka, ya asustada

"Algo viene" dice Saya al sentir un temblor en el suelo, con todos

 **BRAUBRAUBRAU**

Un terremoto empezó a sonar por todo el suelo y los demás se armaron con el motor en caliente para arrancar he irse pitando leches de allí

 **CRASHAHSHAHSHAHSHAHS**

 **"RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"** un terrorífico rugido congeló las almas de los presentes y sin dudarlo empezaron a correr con el auto cuando vieron que una forma salía del suelo como un geíser de la tierra y cuando aterrizó todos pudieron reconocer esa cara

"Riser Phenex, ¿qué diablos estaría haciendo aquí?" dice Sona al sentir la bilis a la garganta por como quedó

"El tonto, te lo aseguro" dice Naruto con la cara verde al ver el brazo, que se podía detallar de todo menos un brazo con venas como tentáculos, la espalda expulsando sangre a borbotones que Naruto creía que era otra cosa por el líquido negro, las piernas cristalizadas pero se notaba que no llevaba nada de tejido muscular, y el otro brazo a cachos, con el rostro en pequeñas virutas de cristal rojizo

"Prometido zombie" susurra Rias al ver el horror personificado en su cara al ver al fénix con las alas expulsando sangre como un geíser "si bien lo odiaba, no quería que el me devorase a mi"

"Oh mi dios" dice Sasuke no pudiendo contenerlo más y vomito todo el almuerzo, la visión era bastante horrible

"Sasuke a la metralleta" dice Naruto cuando veía que ese cadáver se abalanzaba sobre ellos y no con intenciones de darles galletas gratis

Poco a poco todos los humanos se pusieron en guardia y de repente el caminante empezó a correr

"¡DALEEEE!" grita Sasuke colocando el bólter pesado encima de un soporte del descapotable y empezaba a disparar

"NO DESPERDICIES TANTA MUNICIÓN SI NO ESTAS SEGURO DE ACERTAR" grita de retorno Naruto, su munición es limitada mientras corría a través de toda la zona

ROOM

PUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUMPUMCLACLACLACLA

CHACHAHCHACHACHA

"MIERDA, ESTOY SIN MUNICIÓN" comenta Sasuke haciendo que todos sacasen la gota de miedo

"NO PUEDES SER MÁS TEME GILIPOLLAS, ¡IDIOTA! TE DIJE QUE NO DISPARASES EN TERRENO ESCARPADO, ¿AHORA COMO LO VENCEMOS?" grita Naruto desesperado cuando se acercaba a dos cuevas y ha Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea

"No puedes ser serio Sasuke, la cueva es demasiado pequeña, el todoterreno no pasará" comenta Rei, viendo la idea de Sasuke

"SASUKE, NARUTO, ¿QUÉ HAGO? DÍMELO RÁPIDO, ESTAMOS CASI ENCIMA" dice Shizuka

"Pasa a través, Shizuka" dice Takashi, haciendo que todos lo mirasen

"¡¿Quéeeee?!" grita Shizuka sorprendida junto con todos

"Idiota no podemos pasar, es demasiado estrecho y hay niños a bordo" comenta Saya muerta de miedo

"TU PASA" gritaron adolescente y niños y Shizuka pisó el acelerador

"¡AGARRAOS! ¡NO PASA NADA EL TODOTERRENO PUEDE!" comenta Naruto al saber lo que va a hacer Sasuke y Rias se abrazó a Millicas mientras Sona abrazó a Kuno ambos aterrados con los demás agarrándose en donde podían

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGLLLLLLLLERLRLRLRL"** comentá el cadáver quién no está contento por no recibir comida y expulsó una mancha ácida que derritió el neumático del todo terreno y lo hizo patinar con Shizuka imposible de que ella pudiera mantener el control

"¡¿QUÉ CO*****?!" dice Sasuke desviándose de la escritura de lo que iba a hacer

"Esa boca, mal hablado" dice Saya, mientras se abrazó a Lisara quien le regresó el abrazo junto a Saeko abrazada a Alice

"No grites en mi oreja, mor-" Lisara no llegó a terminar

 **CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Si, el todoterreno se estrelló contra la cueva derrumbando todo tras de él y dejándolos aislados del cadáver de Riser Phenex, pero ahora estaban en un lugar extraño y apretado por suerte la cerradura del todoterreno cedió y así pudieron abrir la puerta para poder salir, posiblemente enterrados con vida, y con el todoterreno destrozado, no había quedado intacto ningún cristal y Rias tenía un gran corte en la frente lateral, muy cerca de la sien craneal, y por si fuese poco Millicas estaba intentando llamarla, sin éxito por lo que estaba inconsciente, los demás tampoco salieron intactos

Takeshi, Koutha, Shizuka, murayama y Katase estaban sangrando por cortes de los cristales, afortunadamente solo se abolló el metal de la puerta lo que les permitía salir libres con la cerradura rota, tenían linternas con lo cual las encendieron ya que los faros del todoterreno estaban destrozados, eran los más leves de los heridos pues los niños no habían sufrido daño alguno, excepto Sasuke y Naruto

Saya y Lisara estaban mareadas y una estaba diatónica temporal, Lisara, había recibido un corte en el brazo demasiado profundo y estaba intentando detener la hemorragia sin mirar con su camisa, Saya se había destrozado las gafas y el golpe que recibió del techo descapotable la dejó diatónica por unos segundos, pero ahora no veía nada

Saeko, había recibido un golpazo en la pierna y estaba rota, con un corte en la mejilla de arriba a abajo, no podía moverse aunque aun estaba consciente

Kuno, Millicas y Alice estaban intactos, por suerte gracias a Sona y Rias, pero tanto como el trío de niños estaban intactos, las dos que los protegieron, no, y estaban inconscientes, Sona con menos cortes pero tenía un desgarro de ligamento entre el hombro y trapecio de la espalda

Naruto y Sasuke eran los más graves, aun inconscientes tuvieron que hacer el uso de toda su fuerza energética para no morir en el impacto, Naruto tenía un agujero en el pecho producto de un gran cristal atravesándolo y estaba escupiendo sangre por todo el cristal empastado en su cuerpo, estaba inconsciente, pero por suerte no morirá cuando el cristal no tocó ni rozó nada vital, por no decir ambas piernas rotas en seis lugares, al ser el protector del conductor se llevó el peor impacto, utilizó su propio cuerpo para proteger el de Shizuka

Sasuke estaba en el grado de Naruto e inconsciente, el golpe del techo cuando intentó salvar a Saya le había destrozado la espalda, no rota pero fisurada en todas las vértebras, muy doloroso si pides la opinión del autor, el golpe en la cabeza podría haber sido mortal si no hubiera usado sus brazos para parar el golpe y romperlos por completo en cuatro lugares

Hubiesen podido evitar esta tragedia si el cadáver no hubiese echado el ácido por la boca mientras corría, no se sabía como, para cuando Sasuke estaba apunto de hacer el sello de desfase dimensional que permitía la intangibilidad momentánea, el vehículo patinó y Sasuke se desvió del rumbo y concentración, impidiendo así que fuese el sello activado

Naruto despertó por los gritos de los niños mientras el resto se recuperaba, Alice estaba horrorizada, su hermano mayor que los había salvado y Rias y Sona estaban inconscientes con su posible muerte por la visión del cristal atravesándolo, Alice y Shizuka no pudieron evitar gritar

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritaron ambas, pero con Shizuka intentando ayudarle, llorando

"¿Qu-? BLERGL" Naruto escupió una bola de sangre y, junto a Shiuzka movió sus manos al cristal, sacándolo poco a poco hasta que estuvo fuera pese a las miradas impresionadas de todos los conscientes, incluyendo a Millicas, Kuno y Alice, mientras que los tres niños eran de horror puro cuando cayó el cristal, Shizuka ya había visto cosas como esta cuando había derivado niños al hospital, cuando el cristal cayó se hizo rajas pero no pedazos, salieron del Shock y empezaron a evacuar del todoterreno a los heridos, con Shizuka intentando sacarlo del asiento

"Mi... mochila" dice Naruto apenas teniendo fuerzas señalando el asiento trasero donde estaba Sona y abajo de su brazo una mochila blanca futurista que utilizaron para escanear la zona, impresionante que no sufrió daño alguno, Takeshi logró alcanzarla pero le dijo

 _ **"Contraseña"**_ pide la voz mecánica de la mochila

"Urgencia extrema... peligro de muerte... activar código... 96% . rojo /27... medicina de herida externa extrema" dice Naruto jadeando y balanceando la cabeza de un lugar a otro

 ** _"Contraseña aceptada, preparando granada biogénica de gas estimulante regenerador"_** dice la mochila sacando del bolsillo-cajón trasero una granada que parecía un bote con una llave encima, Shizuka estaba maravillada, ¿como un niño habrá hecho todo eso?

"Activarla, rápido, aunque es la última es de extrema urgencia" pide Naruto a los demás un poco más recuperado

"¿Cómo?" dice Shizuka al no ver la llave

"No se puede ser más ciega y con menos luces, con la llave, pásamela" dice Naruto perdiendo la fuerza, y logrando coger la granada, torció la llave como pudo, escupiendo más sangre y subió la tapa un poco activando el gas estimulante

 _FFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSH_

Sonó el aire como un silbido subiendo y expandiéndose alrededor de la cueva, todos miraron con impresión y más aun Shizuka como se recuperaban de sus heridas y los conscientes volvieron al mundo de los vivos, Saya recuperó su visión y huesos y cortes sanaron poco a poco hasta estar fijados de nuevo, pero los cuerpos aun seguían laxos a los golpes y cualquier brisa los tumbaría abajo

"ESTOESGENIAL, OPORFAVOR, NECESITO CONSEGUIR UNA DE ESTAS" dice con mucha emoción Shizuka al ver la granada sanadora

"UFFF, siento como si nos arrolló un camión y nos atropelló un avión espacial de la NASA estadounidense" dice Sasuke, al oír los gritos de emoción de la enfermera

"Muy gracioso el truco de la cueva, _pasa a través de ella,_ dijeron, _no pasa nada, el todoterreno puede,_ dijeron los dos imbéciles, por si no lo sabéis y para que sepáis una cosa, NUESTRA VIDA ESTÁ EN JUEGO Y NO ES PARA QUE VOSOTROS LA APOSTÉIS COMO ALGO PASAJERO" grita Rias enfurecida cuando recuperó la consciencia, menos mal que se prepararon para el impacto

"Sasuke, Takashi, Naruto de todas vuestras idioteces sumas, crudas y puras esta a sido la más bárbara que habéis tenido, pudisteis matarnos a todos, si no fuera por el gas medicinal que inventasteis" dice Saeko pudiendo levantarse sin preocuparse por su pierna, pero aun laxa, era imposible mantener el equilibrio

"Esa cosa expulsó un ácido que hizo patinar el coche, ¿como demonios pasó eso? no lo vi y el movimiento brusco me impidió ejecutar el sello de desfase, lo siento mucho" dice Sasuke apenado

"Sabía de ese sello puesto que era tu invención, pero deberíamos haberlo previsto, así estaríamos preparados" dice Naruto adolorido "lo siento mucho, no debí bajar así la guardia, por suerte el pack médico nos ha salvado la vida, pero no esperé que esa criatura pudiese hacer eso, habrá que tener más cuidado con los caminantes mutantes sobrenaturales"

Rias y Sona junto con el grupo miraron mal a Takashi, Sasuke y Naruto haciendo que estos se sonrojasen por la vergüenza y establecieron un mini-campamento con el que recuperarse y salir de la cueva, la pregunta era ¿como?, pero algo extraño pasó, los faros se encendieron y el motor arrancó sin que Naruto hiciese nada, no detectaba ningún rastro de energía con lo cual era muy raro, sin embargo se montaron con lo quedaba y de repente el todoterreno se auto reparó automáticamente, Naruto dijo esta vez reconociendo el sello

"Sasuke, el sello que has ejecutado a sido un éxito para el todoterreno puesto que era un sello de auto-reparación ropera, pero como has puesto mucho más chacra de lo normal se ha auto-reparado el todoterreno, ahora entiendo porque los Uzumaki eran los únicos capaces de inventar este tipo de arte" comenta Naruto haciendo que todos muy mal-mirasen a Sasuke

"Jeje, lo siento, no soy tan rápido en los sellos como tu, ahora si, en ninjutsu soy superior y lo sabes" se queja Sasuke, pero Naruto no rebatió, sabía que era verdad

"Dejémonos de sandeces y arranquemos ya, con suerte podrá haber una salida si avanzamos, y esta vez no aceleréis" dice Saya

"¿¡Y tu eres un prodigio o se supone?! ¡no tenemos munición y este virus se alimenta de la energía mental! ¡¿cómo #'¿ quieres que nos enfrentemos?!" comenta Naruto explotando ya por las idioteces con lo cual sorprendió a todos y más a Saya, hubo un silencio hasta que respondió "por si no lo sabéis, ¡me han empalado con un cristal de delante atrás bastante grande os invito a tener la misma experiencia sin que os corte nada vital, ahora montaos en el coche porque no es nada agradable y cerrad la pu****** boca!" balbuceó algo inteligible en la penúltima palabra por los niños presentes, no le había gustado verse atravesado en un cristal desde el pecho a la espalda, todavía se preguntaba como había tenido tanta suerte en no morir, la experiencia es bastante desagradable, y mucho

Todos se montaron y no hicieron ningún ruido, ni siquiera los niños o el perro Zeguet que Alice quiso traer, ya que gracias a él se habían salvado y por la mano de Alice estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo en cuidarlo, habían visto como había acabado y la verdad, no querían pasar por lo mismo, Sasuke era el más apenado de todos, por su culpa casi mata al grupo entero y los supervivientes quedarían a su suerte con las heridas sufridas, la verdad, era bastante escalofriante, Sasuke juró no volver a hacerlo, mientras tanto el todoterreno encendió las luces y Naruto se puso de copiloto con Shizuka de conductora bastante agitado, pero aun así besó el envase criogénico en donde guardaba el gas medicinal para que no se deteriorase

"Eres mi... no, NUESTRO mayor tesoro y salvador" dijo Naruto poniendo énfasis en la palabra nuestro y Shizuka se puso a conducir jamás olvidará esta horrible experiencia, aunque quería estudiar el bote, la había dejado con intriga, y de como su gas acabó funcionando y salvándoles a todos el pellejo

Pasaron varios minutos conduciendo alerta a que nadie ... o nada les tendiese una emboscada como la última vez, no le sentaba nada bien escapar para solo morir de otra forma, pero por lo que parecieron días una luz les sacó afuera de la cueva

Era tarde y pronto anochecería, debían encontrar un refugio pronto o si no tenían que sacar el Falcon y para entonces no podrían volver a bajar a la tierra, ya que generaría mucha atención no deseada

"ARF, ARF" dijo la perra (la mascota de Alice)

"¿Hmm?" comenta Sasuke y Kunou solo señaló horrorizada

Todo Kyoto estaba en humo pues han pasado los incendios, mogollón de Youkais descabezados o con la cabeza rota y mucha sangre y seseras estaban por los suelos, pero todo estaba tranquilo, esto no era una masacre, no... era un genocidio

"Mama" susurra Kunou temiendo por la vida de su madre al ver los cuerpos de sus guardias sin vida... y cabeza en el suelo con cristales raros en el cuerpo

"Beeej, es asqueroso" escupe Alice con mucha repulsión

"No nos confiemos, tenemos que llegar al palacio, puede ser que allí es donde están los supervivientes" comenta Takashi

"No seamos tan pesimistas Takashi, puede ser que todo lo que buscamos esta allí por lo que hemos visto" se queja Rei

"Si, además con el caos pasado podemos llamar a nuestros amigos y familiares" dice Shizuka optimista mientras conducía

"no lo creo, pero supongo que... ogh, no lo sé, no tengo esperanzas eso es todo" dice Takashi con Saya apoyándolo

"Silencio ahora, no podemos hacer ruido" dice Naruto, por un tiempo estuvieron conduciendo, pero no esperaban que un cuerpo muerto cayese de una azotea por la fuerza de la gravedad y el empuje del viento y sucedió la catástrofe

 **CLATLACLATCLANTALAK**

El grupo se quedó tieso, el cuerpo había caído sobre unos barriles de basura metálicos haciendo un estruendo muy fuerte por los alrededores y cadáveres se empezaron a levantar

"Oh, genial, ¿por que nuestra suerte apesta? ¿esto es una broma del destino?" comenta Sasuke maldiciendo al karma "¿cuando podemos coger el Falcon?"

"No podemos en tierra firme y necesitamos tiempo de embarco aun montados en el todoterreno, por no decir que necesitamos un área despejada, no en medio de edificios, aunque se puede encoger de tamaño no será suficiente" dice Naruto

"PUES PÍSALE, SHIZUKA" gritan todo el grupo aterrado algo en lo que Shizuka obedeció y se puso a conducir temerariamente, otra vez

Tras un buen tiempo intentando escapar de los cadáveres se toparon con algo que no quisieron ver en toda la vida... una red vallada metálica, si se estrellasen contra la red esta se rompería y no solo eso si no que atravesaría el todoterreno al ser muy fina y los dejaría como trozos cortados en un ramen de carne

"¿QUÉ HACE UNA RED AHÍ JUSTAMENTE?" grita Katase

"Es una medida de protección, hay supervivientes al otro lado de lo contrario nunca habrían puesto eso" comenta Saya impresionada, quizás había esperanza

"Tened cuidado, agarraos, Shizuka tuerce el volante, para que el golpe sea leve, no podemos frenar de golpe" comenta Naruto, no tenían suficiente tiempo para ejecutar el sello de desfase otra vez, así que Shizuka torció el volante y el todoterreno derrapó hasta estrellarse contra la red y patinar el un amplio círculo, pero aun así, estaban sin munición, tenían que salir de allí y rápido, a Naruto se le ocurrió una cosa

"Esas cosas no ven, que alguien del grupo valla por las escaleras de esa calle y ejecute tanto ruido como sea posible" comenta la idea al ver toda la horda de cadáveres que iban tras suya

"No podemos hacer eso, si lo hacemos entonces no podremos escapar de la horda" comenta Saya y desgraciadamente tenía razón, estaban demasiado cerca del grupo, además de que no tenían salida

"Maldita sea" comenta Naruto, al bólter llameante solo le quedaban tres balas y la de la recámara, cogió el arma por el cañón

"¿Naruto?" comenta Rias al verle

"Chicos" dice Naruto atrayendo la atención de todos "id contra la red y no os separéis, los entretendré"

"LOCO, al stalker y al llameante solo le quedan cinco y cuatro balas correspondientemente, no podrás con todos" grita Rias

"No tengo otro remedio, las demás armas están guardadas en el Falcon y no tenemos suficiente espacio ni tiempo para cogerlas, si solo tuviese a mano mi graviton" se lamenta Naruto

"La próxima vez nos llevamos las armas queráis o no" se queja Murayama

"Idiota, Mura-chan, no tenemos suficiente espacio para llevarlas" comenta Katase

A Naruto no le quedaba más remedio, cogió el arma por el cañón y empezó a correr tras la horda, un niño quizás tendría una posibilidad de pasar a través de las piernas de los cadáveres, lo que no esperaba fue que Rias cogió el Stalker y Lisara cogiese su espada de bambú también llamada shinai y ambas empezaron a atizar con las armas también hasta que el trío se introdujeron en las filas y salieron intactos, pero algo malo sucedió, no habían hecho ruido suficiente y el grupo no-muerto avanzó contra la red, Kunou en un acto de escape de la horda no-muerta que estaba justo encima de ella quedó aislada del grupo y corrió hacia Naruto

"NO" grita Naruto viendo como Kunou corría hacia ellos, saltando y salvar a la kitsune atrayendo la atención de a última fila, Naruto no le quedó más remedio que montar a Kunou en su espalda y correr hacia las escaleras como alma que se lleba el diablo o en este caso, caminantes, Rias golpeó el rifle contra un cadáver haciendo que el ruido de estamparse contra el suelo los llamase mientras ella también corría, Lisara golpeó el shinai que llevaba contra una farola

 **TLOOOONG**

Sonó por todas las calles atrayendo así toda una horda inmensa, cuando no pudieron llamar la atención Koutha montó un sistema para empujar el todoterreno contra el muro donde estaban Rias y Naruto hecho de cinta adhesiva y una roca que encontró, fue creativo, pero cutre, por suerte el todoterreno estaba dirigido en otra dirección y se estrelló en un lugar despejado

 **CRAAASHH**

El golpe llamó a todos los caminantes de la zona, pero pocos no habían oído el ruido y avanzaban hacia el grupo

"Maldita sea, venid todos aquí" dice Lisara desesperada

Pero parece ser que los caminantes no les hacían caso, se dirigían al grupo, y estos se prepararon, aun con el arma de Komuro (Takashi) y el rifle de Koutha no podían contenerlos y los caminantes avanzaban a paso lento contra ellos

"¿Naruto?" pregunta Rias al ver el arma en posición de disparar, apuntó y

 **BANG**

 **BOOOOOM**

La gorda bala llena de fuego se incrustó en la cabeza de los caminantes incendiando los cuerpos y cayendo en los bidones desatando una explosión pequeña sobre los pocos caminantes que estaban tras el grupo, pero algunos lograron pasar

"NO, POR FAVOR NO" suplicaba Naruto al verlos avanzar hacia el grupo y aunque solo fuesen cinco tenían fuerza suficiente para morderlos, no podía disparar de nuevo porque no tenía balas suficientes y necesitaban las del stalker, un milagro sucedió

 **FLUUUISHLU**

Un chorro de aire con agua comprimido vino desde la red empujando al caminante contra el

 **FLUUUISHLU**

 **FLUUUISHLU**

 **FLUUUISHLU**

 **FLUUUISHLU**

Los cuatro restantes chorros salieron de mangueras comandadas por humanos y empujando a los caminantes contra el fuego, dos despedazados por la fuerza de la manguera

"¿Bomberos?" pregunta Murayama

"No, no llevan el uniforme de bomberos o son de otro cuerpo de salvamento" comenta Katase al ver el uniforme, su padre trabajaba en la fuerza de los bomberos y ese no era el uniforme

CRAARARA

Uno de ellos levanto la reja y comento "deprisa, debemos pasar antes de que las llamas nos alcancen, los niños primero" comentó una voz femenina cuando se quitó la máscara

"MAMA, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, ESTÁS VIVA" Saya comentó debido a lo preocupada que estaba su familia, la verdad, la mujer era hermosa, pero no se iban a detener con eso

CRISISIS

Sonó cerca y todos menos el grupo de fuera contempló con asombro como el coche se reparaba, los otros mientras tanto evacuaban

"¿C-Cómo?" comentó atónita la mujer

"No nos importa, salvación primero, pregunta después, vamos" comenta Shizuka

"Suerte que han tenido, vamos, las dos" dice Naruto haciendo un asentimiento mientras Kunou temblaba en su espalda y sacó otra capsula como en la que guardó el Falcon

"Saya" grita Naruto llamando su atención "nos reuniremos en el palacio de Kyoto, Sona sabe como guiaros, os esperaremos allí, si veis que en tres días no estamos, marchaos al punto de reunión y esperar allí, si en dos semanas, no estamos, largaos para sobrevivir" instruye Naruto

"Os esperaremos" grita Saya ya a salvo

"Han tenido suerte, pero que mucha" comenta Lisara

"Si ... ¿pero se puede decir lo mismo de nosotros?" dice Rias al ver la horda tan inmensa que se les acercaba, de hecho no estaban en el lugar más seguro

"Salid tengo una idea" dice Naruto, bajó a Kunou y la dejó en manos de Rias, despegando del bolsillo de la mochila de donde sacó la granada curativa, otra pero de otro tipo, lanzándola comenta "poneos a cubierto, esto se va a poner feo" los otros corrieron a las barandillas de la zona

FFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un estallido sónico que continuo por toda la calle atrajo a la horda, al parecer el estallido era una frecuencia en la que podían oír, pero también Kunou, la pobre kitsune empezó a gritar por el sonido de tal alta frecuencia que destrozaba sus oídos sensibles, esto estaba empeorando, Naruto tenía que coger a la kitsune y aislarla del ruido, además en el camino cogió un poco de la sangre o cristales que había para poder investigar como está evolucionando la pandemia, cuando los caminantes se alejaron por el ruido Naruto condujo a las chicas y las cápsulas que llevaba a una ruta despejada en Kyoto, una avenida lo suficientemente larga y amplia con el cual despegar, sacó las dos capsulas de antes y dijo

"No podemos tener tantas guarniciones fuera y utilizadas, guardaremos el todoterreno y montaremos en el Falcon, y... que sea lo que la mente que ha hecho esto quiera, no es por ser pesimista, pero la cosa pinta muy mal" dice Naruto guardando el todoterreno, pero antes de que lo hiciese sacó la capsula ocupada, daba igual cuantas veces lo hiciera siempre era impresionante _(AN: piense en las cápsulas de vehículos de DBZ de Vulma y PAN)_

"Estás seguro de ir aquí, aun con los sellos de tamaño pueden detectar el artilugio" informa Rias escéptica

"No nos queda otra, si vamos a pie, tarde o temprano por el ruido nos rodearán y se nos devorarán, Así que estoy de acuerdo con Naruto" dice Lisara, antes de que Rias objetase, Naruto comentó

"El Falcon nos llevará al palacio, pero hay que tener cuidado, las cosas allí son mucho más mortales" comunica Naruto sacando el Falcon del bolsillo para agrandarlo de nuevo, poniendo el todoterreno en su lugar al succionarlo en la cápsula "montaos, rápido, no quiero que aparezcan más cosas y debido a la potencia del sonido la granada de pulsos tarda tiempo en recargar, ¡montaos, ya! no hay objeciones, pero..."

"¿Qué ocurre?" comenta Lisara

"Debido a que Sasuke no está, debemos equiparnos con lo que tenemos, Lisara ¿sabes manejar las metralletas pesadas o artillería?, Kunou, necesito que vayas a la sala central y vayas a tu habitación, no salgas si no te llamamos eres aun muy joven para participar en algo como esto" dice Naruto

"Pero quiero luchar a vuestro lado" refuta Kunou

"Kunou, tu..." dice Naruto deteniéndose en su orden frustradamente "escucha, esto no es lugar para una joven Kitsune de solo ocho años de edad, y sobretodo no a la pelea prolongada con estos seres que pueden infectarte con solo el aire, por favor, ve adentro y no salgas" Kuno quería gritar por impotencia, pero volvió a interrumpirla "¡escúchame como tu superior y no como tu hermano, es - una - orden" dice deletreando las palabras, Kuno asintió derrotada finalmente y se fue a alguna de las habitaciones

"¿No has sido demasiado duro con ella?" dice Lisara

"No iba a obedecer de todos modos si no la habla así, Lisara, conozco un poco a la hija de Yasaka, justo cuando mi hermano comerció con ella diciendo que a partir de los territorios en el inframundo para Youkai intocables por los demonios tendríamos Kuoh, jugué con ella por un tiempo, mientras comerciaban en paz con el objetivo de finalmente hacer una conversación agradable entre Youkai y demonios

"¿Mm?" musita Lisara

"No tenemos un buen pasado y por favor dejémoslo así, no es algo digno de recordar y es un sabor de boca muy malo para toda las dos razas" dice Rias avergonzada por las decisiones de la masacre Nekoshou, nunca le gustó ni le sigue gustando a Rias, Lisara al verla así asintió

"Volviendo a la pregunta" tose un poco Naruto al sentirse desplazado

"Si nos instruyes, quizás" dice Lisara recordando la pregunta con Rias asintiendo

"El mecanismo es simple, las metralletas pesadas tienen un mecanismo de seguimiento, pero cuidado, aunque tengáis buena coordinación, NO se puede combinar con la lanza láser, el sobrecalentamiento es excesivo y puede haber cortocircuito, además que no os voy a dejar, eso lo tiene que autorizar el piloto, tened cuidado, los mandos indicarán cuando se recalientan, empezaran en azul, luego en verde, después en amarillo y aumentarán al naranja, no les dejéis que lleguen al rojo o si no sucumbirán al sobrecalentamiento y no funcionarán, luego está la artillería que tiene un mecanismo contrario, el mando del cañón de distorsión pesado es uno, no dos y cuando está en rojo es cuando tenéis que disparar, pero si llega al morado el mando disparará automáticamente aunque tendrá más retroceso y más tiempo de enfriamiento, eso evitará la explosión por sobrecalentamiento, lo habéis entendido?" explica brevemente Naruto, no quería correr riegos en el combate

"Alto y claro, es decir que las metralletas se controlan por dos mandos en cada mano y la artillería por uno y que llegado a un color cálido estás se apagan, es decir, que no tenemos que llegar a ese color, por la estructura, esto no necesita munición" dice Lisara con Naruto asintiendo feliz de que alguien haya tomado atención en estas cosas "tomaré las metralletas pesadas, soy la que tiene mejor coordinación, puedo encender la lanza láser y apagarla cuando llegue al momento de encender las pesadas"

"Podrías, pero recuerda que la lanza láser tiene su propio calor y las metralletas el suyo, si se combinan sucumbirán al calor más rápidamente" informa Naruto con Lisara asintiendo en recibimiento de la información

"Entonces yo tomaré la artillería, ¿algún consejo más?" pregunta Rias

"Si, el cañón de distorsión es artillería pesada y no puede apuntar hacia abajo o destrozará el mecanismo de las armas pesadas, Sasuke las podía controlar desde la cabina del artillero pero es muy difícil y lleva meses de práctica hacer eso al momento, el cañón lleva distintos modos se te aparecerá el menú en configuraciones generales del cañón, como eres principiante en esto Rias, te guiaré y comentaré los mejores diferentes modos que hay en la mejor situación posible, si nos aparece algún caminante mutado y las pesadas no pueden con él, no la dejes que se sobrecalienten, abre fuego aunque no sepas en el modo en el que estás, hay solo tres y son dañinos de un modo u otro, lo verás en el menú de ajustes" comenta Naruto

"Una última cosa ¿las ligeras?" dice Lisara

"Esas las puedo controlas desde la cabina del piloto, ahora montaos" dice Naruto avanzando cada una a su respectiva cabina "eso si, las armas de la armería las tendré a mano, no me arriesgaré a morir con el Falcon" las dos no opinaron, sabiendo que es la decisión más lógica

Y así fue donde cada uno partió por caminos diferentes, esperaban que por el mañana o por la noche, pudieran reunirse todos sanos y salvos, la noche caía y era muy peligroso partir con el Falcon solo, aun así ellos seguirían por un camino inhóspito y con luces de las farolas, puesto que si las daban no eran un faro para los caminantes si no para los demás humanos esquizofrénicos perdidos debido a toda la anarquía a la que ha sucumbido Japón

 **Z-day +3 (noche)**

 **(Con el grupo de Sasuke)**

Terminada la explicación de los sobrenaturales que fue bastante fácil para alguien que ya había aprendido de los mutantes biogénicos no estaría de más decirles que venían de otro mundo buscando paz y tranquilidad, relativamente la tuvieron hace cuatro años en adelante, hasta que llegó el Z-day, les contó todo lo que tenían y lo que seguían inventando

"Serviría muy bien para la supervivencia" comenta Yuriko Takagi, la madre de Saya

"Lamentablemente, no queremos llamar atención no deseada, algo me dice que muy pronto la recibiremos" comenta Sasuke

"Naruto nos estará esperando, no es muy conveniente hacerlo esperar, sobre todo porque el tiene más movilidad" comenta Sona

"¿Más movilidad?" pregunta Koutha cuando se dio cuenta "Oh, es verdad, el Falcon, me había olvidado de él... espera, eso quiere decir que nosotros no tenemos forma de ir"

"No es eso respectivamente" dice Sasuke llamando la atención "aquí hay vehículos abandonados o en desuso, si me dais uno de ellos podría alcanzar Kyoto"

"Es verdad, bajaré al garaje a ver que hay" dice Saya

Mientras esto sucedía los padres de Saya observaron la conversación, si es cierto lo que decían también estaban un poco celosos de que unos niños los superen, pero teniendo en cuenta que técnicamente son extraterrestres, no les importaría para nada que Saya fuese con ellos para saber en que pueden valerse, si lo que decían es cierto que manejaron una nave con poderes raros y eran humanos, entonces podría haber una posibilidad de salir con vida de este planeta condenado

Los niños se reunieron en el balcón y temían ahora a la noche, ya no era cálido y seguro como estaban acostumbrados y más Millicas y Kuno al ser hijos de líderes, solo esperaban a que sus padres y familiares estén bien, bueno en el caso de Millicas y Alice, los que estaban aun con vida o en el caso de Kunou que estaba con Naruto, esperaba que su madre estuviese con vida y bien, rezando a cada deidad Sintoista que conocía para que se cumpliese su deseo

Lo que no esperaban fue una cosa

Un autobús de carácter urbano (ojo, no escolar, os recuerdo que Naruto dejó morir a los estudiantes de la escuela de Tokonosu, junto a Koichi Shidou), al parecer un señor abrió la puerta y parecía un enano de clase adinerada (muy parecido a Gato en Wave, diría que eran gemelos) gordo, uno de los sirvientes de la casa le abrió un paraguas puesto que estaba lloviendo antes de que la lluvia se detuviera, en ese caso cerró el paraguas

"Es un honor conocer al primer ministro de asuntos civiles, pase por favor, nuestro jefe de clan se dará a conocer dentro de poco" dice el soldado

Con el numerito de la mañana al asesinar a un soldado caminante por salvar a su pelotón, la gente que allí se guardaba empezaban a dudar de la eficacia del líder, ellos creían que los caminantes estaban locos por el virus pero aun vivos, solo necesitaban sacar su lado bueno, idiotas

"¿A que se debe el honor?" pregunta sarcásticamente el líder Soichiro

"Debería hablar con más respeto a sus superiores, joven" comenta el enano "estoy al tanto de lo que sucede en esta situación, al parecer esta pandemia y los sobrenaturales que se escondieron del mundo al diezmado lo que solía ser el planeta"

Sasuke regresó después de haber instalado las cosas y listo para partir, pero se encontró con esta escena, este enano ahora estaba en su lista de monos inmundos, por una extraña razón se le hacía familiar, después de mirar un tiempo, tanto la bombilla de Rei como la de Sasuke se encendió

 _"La marca de Tokonosu, es el padre de ese profesor/bastardo"_ pensaron a la vez Sasuke y Rei, y para entonces Rei se estaba conteniendo de rabia

"Vuelvo a preguntar" dice Soichiro

"Tanta impaciencia, pero bueno, es mejor ir directo al grano, al parecer una nave no tripulada de sobrenaturales, si no de humanos aterrizó en el estado de Tokonosu, es curioso que algunos humanos han desarrollado tan vestigio en tecnología y en el radar se dirigían a Kyoto a la zona peligrosa, como todos la llaman, sabemos que usted y su familia rescataron a varios niños que poseían armas extrañas, y nos percatamos de que por muy imposible que sea, ellos podían ser el fruto de nuestra salvación al entregarnos los planos de las armas y de esa máquina, no es una petición, si no una exigencia como ministro" dice el enano, Ichiro Shidou

Sasuke tenía la cara plantada, era imposible que le diera nada a ese canijo gordo, por no decir que no tenía nada, así que de él no conseguirá nada, lastimosamente cuando se iba a ir, el repentino movimiento llamó la atención del gordo cabrón

"Oye tu, eres uno de esos mocosos no es así" dice Ichirou

"¿Y qué si lo soy? imbécil" dice Sasuke con una garrapata en la cabeza por ser llamado un mocoso, no es su culpa tener diez años, joder

"Más respeto a tu superior joven, parece que tu familia no te crió bien al parecer, pero no me importa, te estoy exigiendo los planos de tu transporte y tus armas por la cual pueden ser nuestra salvación" el enano hubiera dicho más si Sasuke se hubiese quedado a escuchar, cosa que no ha hecho y se largó para poner el todoterreno en marcha "¿¡me estás escuchando!?"

"No porque no quiero ni me interesa, no tengo nada aquí para empezar, lo tiene todo mi compañero, y aunque lo tuviéramos no te daríamos ni pan para comer" dice Sasuke, el ministro hubiera seguido relatando mierda por la boca si un cañón no se hubiera puesto en su mejilla

"Yo te reconozco a ti, muy bien, Ichirou Shidou, y también a tu hijo ¿donde está por cierto? yo si que soy capaz de reconocerte, tu y tu mierda corrupta de un hijo hicisteis la vida de mi padre y mía un infierno personificado, dame una buena razón para no abrir fuego y reventarte la cabeza como hizo Naruto, un amigo mío, al dejar morir a tu hijo" dice Rei apuntando con la bayoneta al gordo

"Así que fue él el que no esperó para salvar a mi hijo, con razón de más debemos tener eso porque simples críos no pueden manejar nuestra superviviencia, pero me acuerdo de ti perfectamente, tu madre quería sublevarme el puesto de jefe de este grupo así como les mostré que ella no tenía madera de ser una buena líder y la echamos, a estas alturas debería haberse convertido en uno de esos caminan..." dice Ichirou con rencor

BANG

La cabeza de Ichirou se despedazó en miles de fragmentos bajo la sorpresa de toda la familia Takagi, junto con todos los que lo acompañaban

"¡Y aquí termina el fin de tu propia infección mental, bastardo, si hubieras sido Koichi entonces pudiera haberme retenido, aunque no quiera admitirlo ese cabrón era más diplomático al dejar a mi madre en su grupo y salvarla, por lo menos tenía más caridad que tu, encima vuelves a las andadas y vienes aquí con toda la cara y te quieres llevar lo que es nuestro, ¿MATANDO A MI MADRE!?, que te jodan y te sirva de lección para tu próxima vida, cabrón si es que tienes" comenta Rei con puro veneno rencor odio y lágrimas, Takashi no estaba contento con eso, pero admitió que era la mejor opción por el momento, jamás hubiese hecho eso y posiblemente abría regañado a Rei, pero al saber eso estaba feliz de que otro humano loco y monstruo se fuese de este mundo

Ya más calmado el ambiente, la familia Takagi hecho a los seguidores del culto maldito afuera de las cercanías de la casa y fuera del recinto, los habitantes de la casa no estaban contentos con eso y se estaban empezando a amotinar, al parecer no les importaba una mierda lo que habían hecho a la madre de Rei, n la furia y rencor que pudo tener la hija, insensibles hipócritas

"No me lo puedo creer, esa chica mató al primer ministro, bárbara"

"Esto es de locos, no deberían permitirle seguir aquí a ella"

"YA BASTA" dice Sasuke saliendo de las sombras dirigiéndose a la multitud "si tan gallos os creéis es que jamás habéis experimentado un mordisco que os mate, al parecer tengo que hacerlo yo" sin más cogió el brazo de la mujer líder que hizo este amotinamiento y le asestó un mordisco que le rompió los huesos de la muñeca y la piel haciendo un chorro de sangre

CHOMP

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" la mujer gritó en agonía, ¿quién no?, todos lo veían con horror, por si fuese poco, él la apuñaló con un cristal rojo cuando terminó

"Ahora que te vas a convertir en esas cosas caminantes, dime tus últimas palabras ¿te sienta bien saber que vas a morir?, ese cristal es el virus congelado, inofesivo si no se mete en la sangre humana o energía sobrenatural, pero en tu caso... responde rápido o no te dejaré" dice Sasuke parando la tétrica respuesta con una pistola desenfundada, la mujer loca vio como el brazo moría y la infección subía, ahora a las puertas de la muerte dijo escupiendo sangre

"No, bastardo, hazlo rápido" suplicó la mujer odiando a Sasuke

PANG

Todos se echaron atrás por el ruido producido por la pistola de Sasuke reventando los sesos de la mujer "esto es lo que ocurre si no os defendéis, para asegurar mi supervivencia ahora mismo, no tendré más remedio que matar a los infectados si no quiero convertirme en esas cosas muriendo en el proceso antes de que os levantéis, también va por vosotros" dice Sasuke para alzar la pistola "decidme el que se quiera suicidar, y lo mataré ahora para ahorrar el problema"

Todos se echaron hacia atrás y vieron la verdad en las palabras de Sasuke, todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados por tener que ser así, asco de vida

"Vayámonos todos a la cama, ahora, no toleraré más retrasos, si al amanecer no estáis preparados, os abandonaremos aquí, y por muy mal que me sienta en las corazonadas sé que algo muy malo va a pasar, preferiría no quedarme aquí cuando podemos avanzar" dice Sasuke preparando el transporte, ha llegado la noche y no le daba la gana de ir a oscuras completamente, era un suicidio ahora

 **Z-day +3 (noche)**

 **Con Naruto y su grupo en el Falcon (muchos se estarán preguntando como es el Falcon, buscad _marinero sideral_ de _DESTINY 2_ en google, es muy similar** **)**

Naruto volaba lento pero distraído, se le notaba muy preocupado, pero por qué, no lo sabía, pero algo malo iba a pasar y su corazonada lo lleva a la base de Titán, el ancla de las mareas, era una base abandonada en los años setenta cuando se iniciaron las primeras guerras y tenía municiones de todo tipo, Sasuke y él aterrizaron allí con el Falcon y la modificaron de tal manera que sería una muy buena base de producción eléctrica y magnética, por lo menos podrían descansar allí, si las cosas se vuelven difíciles, siempre está esa base

"Hermano" dice una voz a su espalda mientras conducía

"¿Si, Kunou?" pregunta Naruto cuando oye rugir el estómago de Kunou, con esta sonrojándose por la vergüenza, Naruto se comunicó con los artilleros "chicas, pondré el piloto automático voy a dar de comer a Kunou, tendré que cocinar algo, avisadme si pasa algo en la cabina central"

"Recibido" contestan las dos

Saliendo de la cabina del piloto en dirección a la cocina, Naruto vio que reservas tenían, y por desgracia eran pocas "Maldita sea, solo hay ramen, filetes, huevos, cereales para desayuno, leche, tomates, pasta, y todo tipo de fruta como manzanas, peras, mandarinas, plátanos, ¿qué quieres?" Naruto temía la respuesta

"Filetes" Kunou contesta agradablemente y Naruto maldijo, no estaban descongelados, lo único disponible eran los tomates, ramen y la fruta

"Va a tardar debido a que no están descongelados, pero eres un zorro puedes comer fruta mientras que prefieres la carne, es completamente normal, mira, mientras descongelo los filetes, que tal si te preparo fruta ¿eh?, a los Kitsunes también les gusta"

Kunou asintió alegre, y Naruto se puso ha hacerlo, durante el proceso Kunou tarareaba aun sin perturbarse por la extraña situación que estaba pasando en el planeta, Naruto oía como Kunou tarareaba una canción de cuna (lullaby) por lo que entendía de la melodía suave era para tener paciencia y serenidad, luego puso una mueca nostálgica, recordando tiempos aciagos sobre su madre que cuando nacieron sus hermanos un año después de él, Naruto jamás a sus cuatro años se sintió tan solo, suspirando volvió a pensar en lo que hacía para poder distraerse, posiblemente nadie hubiera sobrevivido para hacer frente a esto si ni siquiera había nadie con sus tecnologías para sobrevivir, pero jamás en todos los peligros posibles que los amenazasen se imaginó esta situación

"La fruta está lista" dice Naruto "perfecto, la carne está descongelada, podemos comer mientras tanto, la carne se irá haciendo"

Kunou devoraba la carne y la fruta por igual, se la notaba muy hambrienta, aunque era lógico, era una princesa de una fracción y estaría acostumbrada a que le diesen la comida hecha en el plato y sin tener que hacer nada, o incluso su propia madre la hacía, aghhh (suspiro), otra vez los recuerdos, vaya a donde vaya Naruto siempre recordará lo que podría haber sido si su madre prestase atención a todos sus hijos, solo esperaba que no intentasen meterse en su vida de nuevo, no lo aguantaría y posiblemente no su hermosa nave en un combate abierto, para distraerse pensó en el Falcón, su gran idea, su gran tesoro y con los planos del vuelo y armas de Sasuke, su gran sueño, volar y pilotar

El Falcón, Sasuke y el lo llamaron así cuando terminaron, se inspiraron en un modelo de combate por los sobrenaturales, alimentados de energía mental y de energía magnética, el Falcón no necesitaba una constante vigilancia sobre que materiales eran necesarios para el funcionamiento vital de la máquina y ni siquiera eso, con el tema de Fuinjutsu que aprendieron de las naciones elementales, era muy poco el límite o casi nada sobre lo que pudieras hacer y manifestar en la realidad, así que con un sello programado para el auto reparo, no se necesitaba hacer mucha cosa, la ideas volaron y nació su gran nave, luego faltaba la programación de la misma para que no la robasen si la descubriesen o hiciesen algo, aun no habían abierto la inteligencia artificial, quería que ella tuviese emociones, ser su mejor amiga y que nunca les traicionase, estaba todo listo, pero aun faltaba encenderla y no pensaba hacerlo en un mundo apocalíptico que podía pasar cualquier cosa, seguramente cuando el grupo esté reunido se hospedarían en su base de titan y luego saldrían de aquí, pero para entonces, mantendrían los ojos bajo y fuera de radar

"Nii-san" llamó Kunou rompiendo a Naruto de sus pensamientos

"¿Si, Kunou-chan?" pregunta Naruto

"¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?" dice Kunou y Naruto se sorprendió

"¿Por?" pregunta desconcertado, jamás nadie le había preguntado eso, puesto que ya lo sabe Sasuke y jamás nadie preguntó

"Bueno, mi mamá dice que es para que una persona se sienta feliz cuando siente que ha nacido en este mundo o en tu caso, el tuyo, ¿nunca lo celebraste con tu hermano?" Kunou sin querer, tocó una herida muy sensible de ambos

"Nunca, nos trae muy malos recuerdos de cuando fuimos y seguimos siendo abandonados por nuestros padres en un favoritismo hueco y fue tanto tiempo que al final se nos olvidó, o ya ni siquiera nos importaba, me acuerdo el de Sasuke pero no del mío, je ¿te lo puedes creer?" dice Naruto desprendiendo inconscientemente y sin querer algunas lágrimas

"Pero eso es horrible Nii-san, ¿que clase de monstruos horribles tenéis como padres? ¿por qué os abandonaron?" grita Kunou bastante alterada

"Por..." Naruto dudó en responder, no sabía porqué estaba contando esto a niños y mucho menos a las chicas, si, sabía que el comunicador estaba abierto por si algo pasaba, nunca estaba de más estar con la guardia en alto, pero aun así contestó "Por una profecía hueca" dijo sorprendiendo a todos en la nave

"¿Qué?" pregunta Kunou no entendiendo nada, eso es ilógico

"Al igual que Sasuke, yo tengo dos hermanos más, el tercer líder de mi ciudad estado-militar desde que se fundo llamado Sandaime Hokage por el pueblo se sacrificó para sellar un bijuu, una bestia de cola con forma de Youkai, pero no solo Youkai, los bijuu son grandes masas de energía mental condensada físicamente, toman cualquier forma que quieran desde Youkai y humano hasta ángeles y otros seres; y suelen causar destrucción y muerte por el relato de los aldeanos pero ni siquiera lo saben por lo asustados que están con ellos por su poder, el caso es que al sellarlos en un contenedor humano, este se vuelve un Jinchuriki, un sacrificio humano, normalmente suelen tratarlos como bestias y seres del averno peores que plagas como la que estás viendo, pero en el caso de mis hermanos, al tener a gente como padres que los adoran como si fuesen dioses, solo bastaban que ellos digan que podían controlar el poder de la bestia y hacerlo suyo, a partir de allí comenzó mi infierno de abandono y maltrato, nadie me reconocía, solo por ir con la familia del Yondaime, pero creían que yo era un sirviente contratado para tener un hermano mayor con los 'verdaderos' hijos del Yondaime, más aún, cuando Jiraiya, mi padrino, si se le puede llamar así, les comentó una profecía que alguien venido de una gran mal apocalíptico y nacido de dos grandes guerreros llevará la paz y todos creyeron que Menma y Harui, mis hermanos, eran los niños elegidos, algo así paso con la familia de Sasuke, pero lo notaban y aun así lo maltrataban abiertamente al tratar a su hermana y hermano mayor como los diamantes y a él como la tierra sin valor que necesita ser purgada, es por eso que no recordamos nuestros cumpleaños por no recordarnos que nuestros padres jamás se interesaron en nosotros desde hace ocho años, esto empezó cuando teníamos dos, no es una historia para nada agradable" Naruto termina de relatar

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie dijo ningún comentario, estaba claro que el ambiente era muy tenso y doliente como todas las historias tristes, Naruto dijo "por si queréis saberlo, el cumpleaños de cada uno solo lo recuerda el otro, mi cumpleaños no quiero recordarlo y solo lo recuerda Sasuke, y yo solo recuerdo el suyo, el 23 de Julio, si queréis preguntar por mi cumpleaños, os tiene que responder él, pero por favor, no en mi presencia, el último que pasamos en nuestra dimensión fue el peor, siendo en mi fecha por mis propios hermanos" Naruto suspira y desprende algunas lágrimas, la últimas que va a desprender por ellos, no se merecen sus lágrimas, ni tampoco su compasión, a llorado demasiado, ahora que está afónico y seco de gritar y llorar se va a centrar en mantener a todo el grupo con vida, si es posible

"¿N-Niisan, que te hizo venir aquí si aun podrías tener esperanza de que vuestros padres volvieran la cabeza y os mirasen?" tartamudea Kunou mendigando siendo incapaz de preguntar nada más, Naruto se puso de pie yendo a la cabina del piloto y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo

"Porque, Kunou, si nos mirasen otra vez, comprenderían lo que hicieron y si nos desheredaron por nuestros propios padres, estábamos condenados a la muerte por las leyes de los clanes tanto como si luchamos con los actuales líderes de los clanes es decir nuestros padres, como si nos encerrasen aislados de la sociedad para proteger la genética de nuestros clanes y no arriesgar a tener hijos en el extranjero, muriendo de inanición en algunas de las cárceles de clanes; si no llegamos a huir, nunca hubiéramos sobrevivido y aun, nos mantenemos el uno al otro" Naruto pulsó un interruptor y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, antes de que lo hiciese completamente dijo "solo teníamos seis años, y no recordábamos esa ley, si no hubiésemos pensado rápido y madurado antes de tiempo, nos hubieran matado o asesinado indirectamente"

 **TLANNG**

La puerta se cerró, y nadie dijo nada, todos estaban mudos y un silencio ensordecedor y mortal cayó en toda la nave, ¡escaparon por los pelos, por el simple hecho de ser maduros y no querer recibir más dolor!, de ser lo contrario, jamás hubiesen vivido ni ellos, ni el grupo, tal pensamiento era atroz, barbárico y sobre todo inhumano, jamás hubieran pensado que dos niños soportarían el peso del mundo a sus espaldas y ser tan amables con ellos por dejarles vivir y estar con ellos, era completamente digno de admirar, antes de cortar conexiones, el Falcon iría a la capa de Ozono a mantenerse en el aire, bajar era u suicidio con la noche caída y no le daba la gana arriesgarse por nada, Naruto lo comentó y comentó que sabía que el comunicador estaba abierto y que sabía que las chicas lo habían oído, pero no le importaba, quería que lo oyeran pero que no comentasen nada, era un tema muy delicado

Kunou fue a su habitación y se durmió, totalmente traumada por saber lo que su hermano y salvador, sufrió, iban a matarlo, ¿en serio? se acuerda de las leyes antiguas que su madre le hizo leer, estaban todavía en la época del Sengoku y fue una época muy oscura, la más oscura de Japón donde incluso se mataban por honor y amor, era horrible, y no sabía que pensar en estos momentos, cuando se durmió quedó pensando en ello con lágrimas de sufrimiento ajeno, era una niña muy empática

Lisara quedó quieta en la cabina del artillero pesado, estaba con la cabeza baja, también como Kunou, recordaba las leyes antiguas, se enviaban incluso a niños de doce e incluso antes si eran prodigios al combate y batalla, era horrible y sobre la política de clanes, eso era aun más horrible, hicieron mucho bien al madurar deprisa, pero ¿a qué costo? eso era una victoria muy pírrica y seca, puesto que aun repercute y quizás para toda su vida

Y Rias, la más afectada, recuerda como sus padres la vendieron a Riser Phenex ahora zombificado en un monstruo, mentalmente era egoísta y quería pensar que el apocalipsis no-muerto ha venido más que ni pintado a su situación, pero jamás quería que alguien muriese y en todo caso y tenía que morir alguien, sería ella, jamás quiso que sucediera esto y ahora tendrían que irse de aquí por la sorpresa de que esta bacteria o virus mutaría, por suerte, en ningún planeta del sistema solar había vida y no se podía agarrar a las condiciones de la bacteria lo suficiente para que esta sobreviviese, tenían que irse y rápido, en cuanto encontrasen a sus seres queridos, incluso llegó a pensar que sus seres queridos estaban muertos y debían de irse muy rápido, para ir a la tierra de Naruto, dejó un agridulce sabor de boca que no era la única a la que le pasaba esto, es si podía unirse a ellos y entenderlos fácilmente, pero saber que había más seres que ellos dejó un sabor asqueroso en su mente, ella mentalmente condolía su dolor

 **INTRODUZCAN MÚSICA  
** **HOLLOW MEN - MAON KUROSAKI**

 **En una base cerca de Japón**

"Señor, hemos recibido transmisiones del gobierno japones, al parecer nos han pasado los códigos para bombardear las coordenadas extranjeras con los misiles nucleares" dice una persona desconocida en un submarino del gobierno Japones, al parecer era un submarino nuclear como otros países tenían

"¿Pero no estaban todos mordidos ya?" responde otro

"Al parecer el único que quedaba era el ministro de interiores y al parecer ha sido mordido ya hace 13 horas, ya estará zombie perdido" dice el trabajador bajando la cabeza por el alto número de muertes

"Cabrones" responde el capitán junto a todo el submarino "bueno, ¿hemos recibido los códigos y coordenadas que teníamos que recibir para hacer que los altos cargos espirituales nos condenen a los infiernos?"

Todos asintieron muy incómodos por el humor seco del capitán, este al ver la confirmación no le quedó más remedio "entonces empezad, abrir las llaves de los misiles y a mi orden, desatad el infierno" con todo preparado el capitán dijo "chicos ha sido un honor conoceros tal y como sois, trabajar codo con codo y llevar la sentencia juntos, oremos a todas las deidades conocidas para perdonar lo que vamos a hacer, incluso si hay perdón para esto" alzó el brazo y dio la orden que condenará el mundo tal y como lo conocemos

 **"FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN"**

Todas las llaves se activaron a la vez y los misiles tiñeron de naranja el cielo debido a la fuerza de propulsión

 **En la base de los estados unidos y Rusia**

"¿Pero que están planeando los japoneses? nos están disparando con sus misiles" dice un empleado

"Al parecer quieren acortar el flujo de la infección a gran escala destruyendo las ciudades principales internas de los continentes, como el gobierno japones está muerto completamente lo han hecho sin hablar antes de que muriesen" dice otro sorprendido y abrumado por como han ido las cosas

"Eso me importa las pollas que se chupan las putas en los barrios rojos, PREPARAD UNA CONTRA-OFENSIVA" ordena el capitán y con razón ya que recibió el también los códigos

Lo mismo estaba pasando en Rusia, solo que era un país atacante como los japoneses, al parecer, todos habían fallecido cuando lanzaron los misiles, EEUU lanzó sus propios misiles al igual que en Oceanía y África sur que aun poseían misiles ocultos no anunciados al público

En el satélite de comunicaciones que estaba en el espacio vieron con horror como todos los misiles del mundos se disparaban contra la zona seleccionada siendo las grandes ciudades con una gran concentración de humanos, luego vieron el resultado de la plaga total y se horrorizaron contra lo que tenían en la pantalla

En definitiva y sin discusión a la verdad

ERA EL APOCALIPSIS

 **FIN DE LA MÚSICA**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina la primera parte de tres que estoy haciendo para el final de esta historia, habrá más volúmenes para coordinar toda la historia en un mega crossover en el final de la saga, creedme, será épico, ahora**

 **Sobre la espera, lo siento mucho, he tenido operaciones oculares por intag y espero todavía la del Croslinkin, por lo que las actualizaciones van a ir muy despacio, os merecéis con creces la espera de todo once meses justos ya que el cuarto capítulo fue en el 28 de Enero de 2018 y este sale ahora en el 26 de Diciembre de 2018, de un capítulo de más de 11k palabras y planeo hacerlos más jugosos y largos, en si muchas gracias por las opiniones y apoyos que me disteis cuando informe sobre mi operación ocular y problema**

 **No pienso aburriros más**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


End file.
